Harry Potter et la Pierre Originelle
by max2357
Summary: Après la fin épouvantable de l’année précédente,Harry se retrouve chez les Dursley.Mais rapidement, des évènements catastrophiques vont survenir. Mais quelle est cette mythique Pierre Originelle?Et quel était le véritable plan d’Albus Dumbledore? en cours
1. Chapitre 1 Le dernier départ

Chapitre I Le dernier départ

Tout était calme au 4, Privet Drive, en cette nuit du 15 juillet. Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de 16 ans, passait en revue une nouvelle fois tous ses bagages pour être sûr qu'ils seraient prêts quand son départ pour le Terrier serait enfin venu. Il avait vérifié qu'il n'avait pas oublié ses plumes, ses livres et quelques parchemins. Il remarqua un vieux livre qui traînait sous son lit et le jeta négligemment dans la valise. Il s'apprêtait à passer sa toute dernière semaine dans cette maison qu'il avait tant haïe, il allait enfin quitter son oncle, sa tante et son cousin pour de bon. Harry avait évidemment espéré au fond de lui ressentir de la tristesse en s'apprêtant à laisser derrière lui son foyer, cette maison dans laquelle il avait vécu pendant onze ans. Il aurait voulu partir en emportant avec lui quelques bons souvenirs. Mais il ne se rappelait que les humiliations qu'il avait subies, l'isolement permanent qu'il avait ressenti dans l'école moldu à cause de Dudley et de sa bande, les privations de toute sorte que son oncle et sa tante s'étaient amusés à maintenir pendant toute son enfance. Harry ne voyait aucun souvenir heureux dans cette maison.

Pour tout dire, il n'avait aucune pensée positive depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Dursley en début d'été. Ce n'était pas tant dû au fait de devoir vivre trois longues et pénibles semaines chez eux qui l'embarrassaient, ni le fait qu'il était loin de Ron, d'Hermione, de Ginny et du monde de la magie en général. En fait, même la mort de Dumbledore n'était pas la cause principale du malaise qui l'habitait. Non, ce n'était pas cela. En fait, Harry ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il avait l'impression d'être abandonné, sans aucune aide sur laquelle il puisse compter. Il se retrouvait face à un problème qu'aucun sorcier n'avait jamais eu à résoudre, à un problème auquel même Dumbledore avait échoué en cours de route. Détruire les Horcruxes. Trouver et détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Et cela sans aucune aide, mise à part celle de ses amis. Harry aurait tout donné pour bénéficier du soutien de celui qu'il considérait auparavant comme étant invincible. Mais ce n'était plus possible, sauf si Dumbledore pouvait communiquer avec lui outre-tombe. Harry avait eu beau observé le problème sous tous les angles, il se sentait complètement perdu, incapable de voir comment il devait agir.

En fait, une seule chose était claire dans l'esprit de Harry. Rogue. Ce nom hantait constamment ses pensées. Le soir, pendant ces longues heures où il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il revoyait nettement Rogue lancer l'Avada Kedavra qui avait tué Dumbledore tandis qu'il était immobilisé sous la cape d'invisibilité, totalement impuissant. Il le revoyait fuir lâchement de Poudlard dans l'impatience d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son Maître. Harry éprouvait pour Rogue une telle haine qu'il n'aurait eu aucun mal à lancer un sortilège de la mort. Ce même sortilège qui avait tué Dumbledore… ou ses parents, trahis par Rogue. Ce traître qui lui avait ôté les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères au monde. Oui, Harry était certain d'une seule chose. Qu'avant d'avoir atteint la fin du chemin, et cela peu importe la manière dont il l'atteignait, il croiserait Rogue. Il le croiserait, et il lui ferait payer pour ses crimes.

- A table, beugla l'oncle Vernon d'en bas de l'escalier.

Harry fut soudain tiré hors de ses pensées, et maugréa quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un oui. Il se leva péniblement de son lit, chercha ses chaussures à tâtons dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Il arriva dans la salle à manger qui était si étincelante comme à son habitude. Il s'assit à table, ruminant ses pensées sur Rogue, tandis que les trois Dursley l'ignoraient superbement, comme ils l'avaient faits depuis presque 17 ans.

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement, rapprochant Harry du moment qu'il tant avait espéré depuis ses plus jeunes années. Le temps avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute consistance. Il semblait parfois filer à toute vitesse, pour traîner ensuite avec une lenteur exaspérante. Harry essayait le plus possible de ne pas rester à la maison. Il ne supportait plus la présence de son oncle ou de sa tante. Quant à Dursley, son équilibre mental semblait s'être détérioré depuis sa rencontre avec le Détraqueur. Il était plus stupide et violent que jamais, terrorisant sans cesse les plus jeunes. Harry sortait donc le plus souvent dans un grand parc, assez proche de la maison, qu'il appréciait afin de profiter le plus possible du soleil d'été. Les quelques nouvelles qu'il avait réussi à avoir par l'information moldue n'étaient pas bonnes. Une vague de meurtres semblait frapper le pays, des meurtres qui étaient pour la plupart du temps inexpliqués. La police était en état d'alerte et le gouvernement soupçonnait une implication terroriste. Harry soupira, impuissant face aux évènements en cours. Il aurait tant aimé faire quelque chose. Il aurait tant aimé se battre contre des Mangemorts. Essayer d'améliorer la situation. Mais ce n'était pas son rôle. Son rôle était tout autre.

Les informations des sorciers, en revanche expliquaient très bien ce qui se passait. Les attaques de géants, de Détraqueurs et de Mangemorts étaient permanentes et frappaient aussi bien les sorciers que les Moldus. Selon la Gazette du Sorcier que Harry recevait tout les jours afin de se tenir informé, le Ministère était très actif et préparait une vaste opération contre Voldemort. Officiellement évidemment. Dans les faits, Harry ne savait pas très bien si l'action du Ministère était efficace. Evidemment, le Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour était l'homme de la situation dans ces temps de crise. Il savait comment gérer des problèmes. Son expérience de directeur du Bureau des Aurors l'aidait grandement. Même si Harry n'avait pas aimé certaines de ces méthodes, il devait admettre que Scrimgeour ne baisserait jamais les bras et qu'il continuerait la lutte quelque soit la fin.

Il avait d'ailleurs reçu une lettre du Ministre il y a quelques jours qui souhaitait encore une fois que Harry soutienne l'action du Ministère. Scrimgeour espérait probablement qu'il ait réfléchi, qu'il se soit calmé après le choc de la mort de Dumbledore. En effet, Harry s'était calmé et il avait réfléchi à sa proposition. Celle-ci n'était somme toute pas trop exigeante. Il lui suffisait d'accepter que son portrait soit placardé partout accompagné des mots :

« OUI, JE SUIS PERSUADE QUE LE MINISTERE VAINCRA » ANNONCE CELUI QUI A CONFIRME ETRE L'ELU.

Harry se tenait assis face à son bureau, une plume dans la main suspendue au-dessus d'un parchemin vierge. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Qu'allait-il répondre au Ministre ? Après tout, Scrimgeour n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé avec Ombrage. Que pouvait-il faire en tant que Directeur du Bureau des Aurors face à un Cornelius Fudge borné et incapable de voir la vérité et une Grande Inquisitrice despotique? Il était temps pour Harry de tourner la page, d'éliminer certaines rancoeurs qu'il avait pu avoir. Les évènements récents, et ceux à venir, avaient eu le mérite de mettre en perspective de nombreux éléments. Dumbledore n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié. Il aurait même désapprouvé. Mais peu importe ce qu'il aurait dit, Harry prit sa décision et commença à écrire le plus soigneusement possible.

« Monsieur le Ministre de la Magie,

J'ai longuement réfléchi à votre proposition et j'accepte finalement ce que vous attendiez de moi. J'espère pouvoir lutter plus efficacement contre Voldemort et je serais heureux de vous aider.

Cordialement,

Harry Potter »

Cette lettre était courte mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Scrimgeour n'était pas le genre d'homme à utiliser de grandes phrases. Il n'allait pas utiliser trois mots s'il n'en avait besoin que de deux. C'était direct et il allait aimer ça. Harry relut sa lettre puis la plia et se leva de sa chaise. Il ouvrit la porte de la cage de sa chouette et donna le parchemin à Hedwige qui sembla heureuse de se dégourdir un peu les ailes. Elle poussa un faible hululement puis se mit sur le bras de Harry.

- Sois prudente, lui dit-il. Et reviens vite.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, et la chouette blanche comme neige s'envola en direction du Ministère de la Magie.

Dès le lendemain matin, il pu constater que le Ministre avait effectivement reçu sa lettre. Il profitait de la matinée en restant confortablement couché sur son lit lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit et à entendre les cris de l'oncle Vernon, Harry s'attendit au pire. Il était assez tôt. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse en se demandant si Mr Weasley était finalement venu plus tôt que prévu en faisant exploser la cheminée une nouvelle fois, il aperçut un sac en peau de crocodile et n'eut aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il y avait à l'autre bout.

- Harry, je suis heureuse de te revoir, s'exclama Rita Skeeter en écartant l'oncle Vernon d'un geste brusque. Cela faisait si longtemps.

- Pourrais-je savoir …, commença l'oncle Vernon.

- Cette maison n'est pas superbe, mais j'imagine que tu t'y plais, continua-t-elle.

- Comment cette femme ose-t-elle débarquer de la sorte ? s'offusqua l'oncle Vernon, son visage commençant à tourner au rouge. C'est encore quelqu'un comme toi ? rugit-il en s'approchant de Harry comme s'il était responsable de ce qui se passait.

- C'est une journaliste, répondit-il calmement. Et de la pire espèce.

- Harry, voyons, s'amusa Rita. Tout ne s'est pas toujours passé parfaitement entre nous mais te souviens-tu de cette interview que tu m'as donnée sur le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui ? C'était l'une des plus belles de ma carrière.

- Madame, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous prie de sortir de chez moi, hurla Vernon qui passait du rouge au violet.

- Ce gros moldu a un problème ? chuchota-t-elle à Harry, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Pétunia et Dudley étaient entrés à leur tour dans le hall d'entrée afin de voir ce qui se passait. Dudley, quand il comprit difficilement qu'il y avait un autre sorcier sous son toit, poussa un cri apeuré et s'enfuit dans la cuisine dévorer quelque chose pour le remettre de ses émotions. Pétunia, elle, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre mais elle fixait Rita comme si un dragon était apparu dans la maison. Elle souhaita que personne n'ait aperçu cette femme rentrer dans leur maison.

- Harry, je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Me gâcher la matinée ? répondit-il.

- Je suis ravi que tu ais changé d'avis car je vais enfin pouvoir refaire une interview avec toi, continua-t-elle sans avoir entendu la réponse. Imagine ma joie lorsque le Ministre m'a contacté en plein milieu de la nuit afin de préparer une interview avec Harry Potter. Préparer une interview ! Tu imagines ? Rita Skeeter n'a pas besoin de préparer ses interviews, elle sait improviser face à n'importe quelle situation, comme la fois où j'ai rencontré ce vampire et alors qu'il …

- Euh, nous devrions monter, coupa Harry qui craignait une explosion imminente de l'oncle Vernon.

Celui-ci jugea pourtant préférable de la laisser monter afin de ne plus supporter la vision de son horrible sac en crocodile. Il secoua la tête puis retourna au salon en maugréant sur le manque de respect « qui caractérisait ces gens-là ». Harry et Rita entrèrent dans la chambre qui faisait passer la Salle sur Demande où Harry avait caché son livre de potion pour un lieu propre et bien rangé. Rita n'y accorda pas d'importance et elle s'assit immédiatement sur le lit en invitant Harry à s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il préféra néanmoins prendre une chaise afin de rester à bonne distance. Rita ouvrit son sac et sortit sa Plume à Papotte. Harry l'arrêta immédiatement, exigeant qu'elle utilise une vraie plume.

- Mais je n'en ai pas Harry.

- Je vais vous prêter la mienne, répondit-il en se levant en direction de son bureau pour aller ramasser une vielle plume qui devait dater de sa deuxième année.

- Harry, je veux tout savoir, commença-t-elle en prenant la plume de Harry de mauvaise grâce. Le public doit savoir. Il en a le droit. Voyons, que s'est-il passé le soir de la mort de Dumbledore ?

- Je croyais que vous étiez ici pour parler de mon soutien au Ministère !

- Bien sûr Harry, mais tout est lié, vois-tu ?

- Je ne crois pas, désolé, répondit-il cyniquement. Bon, quelle est votre première question censée ?

Rita préféra ne pas relever la remarque pour ne pas ouvrir les hostilités trop tôt. Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Quelle mission t'a confié Dumbledore dans ses derniers …

- Ecoutez, s'impatienta Harry en se levant, si vous continuez à …

- Très bien Harry, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler. Nous en resterons là, lui dit-elle en forçant Harry à se rasseoir.

Elle attendit que ce soit fait puis commença.

- Admires-tu Rufus Scrimgeour ?

- Je soutiens ce qu'il fait contre Voldemort, répondit Harry décidé à jouer son rôle.

Rita frémit en entendant ce nom, mais commença à écrire. Harry pu lire ce qu'elle griffonnait rapidement: « Le Ministre de la Magie, que j'apprécie particulièrement, m'a toujours soutenu dans les moments les plus difficiles, en particulier après la mort de Dumbledore … »

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer ? s'écria-t-il.

- Harry, tu es aussi loquace qu'un Botruc croisé avec un Nifleur. Il faut bien que je développe ce que tu dis. Les gens ne se contenteront pas de tes réponses.

- Très bien, dit Harry qui commençait à désespérer. Dans ce cas, reprenez votre plume.

Rita jeta négligemment la plume de Harry par terre et reprit la sienne.

- Penses-tu que nous avons une chance de gagner cette guerre ?

- Je crois, oui, répondit Harry en voyant la plume de Rita écrire des lignes entières de ses paroles imaginaires.

- Est-ce que les nouveaux Cours Pratiques de Combat à Poudlard qui sont inaugurés cette année constitue une bonne initiative ?

- Les Cours Pratiques de quoi ? s'exclama Harry qui pensait avoir mal entendu ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas au courant ! s'étonna Rita qui savait parfaitement qu'Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir. C'est vrai que cette information est restée confidentielle. Les Cours Pratiques de Combat. Il s'agit d'un cours uniquement destiné à l'utilisation pratique de la magie de défense et d'attaque.

Harry trouvait que ces Cours Pratiques de Combat ressemblait furieusement à une AD officielle. Néanmoins, il se félicita de cette initiative.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'apprendre à tous les élèves comment se défendre, dit-il. Surtout actuellement.

L'interview se poursuivit pendant une bonne heure lorsque Rita sortit enfin de la chambre en y laissant un Harry épuisé par des questions interminables et plus tordues les unes que les autres. Il espéra qu'il n'aurait jamais à la recroiser, ou tout du moins, sans avoir à donner d'interview. Pour le plus grand plaisir des Dursley, elle quitta la maison lorsque la rue était déserte. Harry se coucha en se demandant jusqu'à quelle ampleur ses propos avaient été déformés.

Le lendemain, Harry se vit faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, avec un article de six pages consacré à des propos qu'il n'avait jamais évoqués. Un immense portrait de lui-même couvrait la première page. Sa cicatrice était parfaitement visible. Il feuilleta le journal et constata qu'il n'avait pas prononcé la moitié de ce qu'on lui attribuait. Il jeta la Gazette par terre pour la lire un autre moment. L'après-midi même, il reçut une lettre du Ministre par l'intermédiaire d'Hedwige.

« Cher Harry,

Je te remercie pour l'interview que tu as donnée et du soutien que tu témoignes à présent publiquement pour notre action. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Cordialement,

Rufus Scrimgeour

Ministre de la Magie »

Harry doutait que cela leur fasse gagner la guerre mais il avait au moins fait quelque chose, aussi faible soit-elle. A présent, il fallait attendre pour voir ce que ça allait donner. Il reprit la Gazette qui était étalée par terre depuis le matin afin de voir s'il y avait d'autres nouvelles dignes d'intérêt. Il la feuilleta rapidement. Apparemment, sa décision de soutenir le Ministère se répercutait dans tous les articles. Il s'arrêta un instant sur un passage qui parlait de Poudlard.

« MINERVA MAC GONAGALL CONFIRME AU POSTE DE DIRECTRICE DE POUDLARD

C'est en début de matinée, nous rapporte notre envoyé spécial qui se trouve au cœur du Ministère de la Magie, qu'a été attribué définitivement le poste tant convoité de Directrice de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard à Minerva Mac Gonagall, qui n'assurait jusqu'à présent qu'une fonction temporaire en attendant qu'un Directeur officiel soit nommé après la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Sa nomination par le Conseil d'administration a été votée à une écrasante majorité.

Mais qui est donc Minerva Mac Gonagall, cette femme qui s'apprête à prendre les rennes de l'une des plus grandes écoles de magie ? Elle fit ses études à Poudlard et fut particulièrement remarquée pour tout ce qui concernait la métamorphose. Elle est d'ailleurs un des rares Animagus actuellement déclarés et a la capacité de se transformer en chat. Cette femme très exigeante envers ses élèves a occupé le poste de directrice adjointe de Poudlard depuis de très nombreuses années ce qui la désignait naturellement pour le poste de directrice de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Elle y enseigne la métamorphose depuis trente neuf ans et a toujours obtenu d'excellents résultats avec ses élèves.

Elle a assuré qu'elle continuerait à exercer son rôle de professeur à la différence du regretté Albus Dumbledore qui avait cessé toute forme d'enseignement lors de sa nomination au poste de Directeur. La difficulté de trouver des enseignants actuellement a sûrement joué un rôle. Nous avions tous craint le pire lorsqu'elle fut l'objet il y a deux ans d'un regrettable incident qui ne fut jamais élucidé malgré les enquêtes approfondies qui furent menées. Elle reçut quatre rayons de Stupéfixion de la part de certains membres du Ministère dans d'étranges circonstances, et qui la conduisirent à Sainte-Mangouste, d'où elle reçut en bonne santé et prête à reprendre son rôle.

Ne doutons pas qu'elle sera tout à fait apte à diriger cette école en ces temps incertains et qu'elle fera tout son possible pour assurer aux élèves le maximum de sécurité. Elle aura la lourde tâche de recruter de nouveaux professeurs compétents, en particulier en ce qui concerne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et à sécuriser l'école.

Le Ministre de la Magie en personne a apporté de façon importante tout son soutien à Mme Mac Gonagall et s'est félicité de sa nomination dès qu'elle fut annoncée de manière officielle. Le jeune Gryffondor Harry Potter est lui aussi enchanté que sa directrice de maison soit le nouveau Directeur et a remercié chaleureusement tout le Ministère d'avoir soutenu massivement son professeur de Métamorphose.

Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu connaître la réaction de la principale intéressée car elle se trouve actuellement à Poudlard afin de superviser sa protection.

Pour une biographie plus complète sur Minerva Mac Gonagall, rendez-vous en page douze»

Harry fut soulagé en lisant cet article. Poudlard restait ouvert, ce qui était une très bonne chose, et Mac Gonagall en serait la directrice. Il ne pouvait pas voir de meilleur choix. Après tout, elle allait sûrement aussi prendre la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry continua de feuilleter le journal et tomba sur un titre qui retint son attention.

« ROGUE COURT TOUJOURS

L'ancien Maître des Potions, qui occupa l'année dernière le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, est toujours introuvable. Cet ancien Mangemort, comme cela a été confirmé par plusieurs Aurors, est désormais l'une des personnes les plus activement recherchée par le Ministère. Avec Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, ils forment les plus dangereux éléments de l'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui. De moyens considérables sont mis en œuvre pour les neutraliser.

Sa fuite de l'école de sorcellerie date de la tragique attaque du mois dernier, durant laquelle plusieurs Mangemorts se sont mystérieusement infiltrés dans l'école en vue d'assassiner probablement le Directeur. Les évènements qui sont survenus cette nuit-là ont été longuement débattus dans ces mêmes pages sans parvenir à une réponse satisfaisante. De flagrantes failles dans la sécurité qui auraient dû expliquer l'intrusion de Mangemorts n'ont pas été trouvées. Tout laisse donc à croire qu'ils ont bien dû bénéficier d'une complicité interne à l'école. Ainsi, il ne fait aucun doute que Rogue y a joué un rôle capital, tout comme le jeune Harry Potter qui se trouvait vraisemblablement en haut de la tour où Dumbledore fut assassiné, mais qui a refusé de nous en dire plus. L'ensemble de la communauté magique a été profondément étonné, se demandant comment Dumbledore avait pu être trompé de cette façon, lui qui était connu pour être un puissant legilimens.

Evidemment, nous n'insisterons pas sur le fait que Severus Rogue est extrêmement dangereux et que vous devez à tout prix alerter des membres du Ministère si jamais vous l'apercevez. Ayant enseigné à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années et ayant réussi à tromper la vigilance d'Albus Dumbledore, il est à craindre qu'il soit au courant des nombreux sortilèges qui assurent la sécurité de l'école. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'un des principaux arguments pour ceux qui souhaitaient fermer Poudlard. Néanmoins, un travail exceptionnel est actuellement accompli par le Ministère. Il entreprend pendant ces deux mois de vacances de modifier totalement la sécurité de l'école afin de parer à une éventuelle attaque en cours d'année. Harry Potter a d'ailleurs félicité le Ministère d'une telle initiative. D'autres changements auront lieu pour la rentrée prochaine, mais ceux-ci sont encore confidentiels et constitueront une surprise pour les élèves. »

Harry ne s'attendait évidemment pas à voir Rogue derrière les barreaux aussi rapidement. Il était bien trop malin et bien trop puissant pour se faire attraper aussi facilement. Après avoir passé autant de temps auprès de Dumbledore et avoir réussi à tromper sa vigilance, après avoir eu un rôle si important au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de son double jeu, Rogue allait être extrêmement difficile à attraper. Il devait sûrement être en sécurité auprès de son maître afin de profiter de ses enseignements.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd provenir de la fenêtre. Instinctivement, il sortit sa baguette qu'il gardait en permanence auprès de lui, et s'approcha avec précaution de la vitre. Il ne vit rien. Il entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre et regarda par terre, où il aperçut dans l'obscurité le minuscule hibou de Ron qui s'était précipité contre la vitre dans son trop grand enthousiasme. Il reprit faiblement son envol et vint se poser doucement près de la cage d'Hedwige. Harry donna un peu d'eau et à manger à Coqcigrue, puis ouvrit la lettre qui était évidemment de Ron.

« Cher Harry,

J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu ne souffres pas trop auprès des Dursley. Je t'aurais bien emmené quelques provisions mais seul Coqcigrue était disponible. Je crois qu'il devient aveugle. Il se cogne sans cesse contre les murs ou les fenêtres. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire.

J'ai vu que tu as décidé de soutenir le Ministère. Je ne pense pas que ce soit très utile mais tu fais comme tu veux. Après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, je n'aurais pas accepté. Je pense que tu as appris la nomination de Mac Gonagall. D'ailleurs, je suis au courant d'une des mesures confidentielles du Ministère à propos de Poudlard mais je te le dirai quand tu arriveras. Papa viendra te chercher après-demain normalement. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

A bientôt,

Ron »

Harry n'était pas étonné de la réaction de Ron. Celui-ci n'avait pas aimé l'attitude du Ministère et ne leur pardonnait encore pas. Surtout les retenues avec Ombrage qu'il n'avait jamais digérées. Après avoir relu une nouvelle fois sa lettre, il ouvrit la fenêtre pour que Coqcigrue puisse d'envoler puis se coucha sur son lit, en attendant avec impatience le surlendemain.

Harry fut frappé de léthargie jusqu'à sa dernière journée au 4, Privet Drive. Le manque de nourriture jouait peut-être un rôle, mais ce n'était évidemment pas le seul. Il restait étendu sur le lit, se levant uniquement pour manger ou s'occuper d'Hedwige qui commençait à se vexer d'être ainsi abandonné. Les Dursley étaient pires que jamais, critiquant à haute voix ses parents et ses « semblables ». Ils semblaient regretter le départ prochain de Harry et tentaient de profiter de sa présence jusqu'à la fin en ayant pour objectif de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie et ne laissaient passer aucune occasion. Mais Harry n'allait pas se risquer à faire de la magie avant ses dix-sept ans et laissa passer les attaques sans y prêter attention, comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Malgré sa récente collaboration avec le Ministre qui lui aurait sûrement évité d'avoir des ennuis et une audience disciplinaire, il préféra éviter de faire le test.

Néanmoins, étant donné qu'il était arrivé au bout de sa longue et douloureuse cohabitation avec les Dursley, il décida qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de risques de se disputer à nouveau avec eux. Il entreprit donc de poser une ultime question qui lui était revenu en mémoire récemment. Une question à la tante Petunia à propos d'une lettre, une Beuglante qu'il avait entendue le soir de l'attaque des Détraqueurs il y a deux ans et qui l'avait très étonné. Car la voix qu'il avait entendue semblait appartenir à Dumbledore.

- Tu te rappelles de la Beuglante que tu as reçue il y a deux ans, demanda-t-il soudainement à sa tante assise dans le salon en train de lire et qui faisait semblant de ne pas le voir. Elle venait de qui ?

- En quoi cela te regarde ? répondit-elle d'une voix sèche sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Je crois qu'il s'agit de Dumbledore. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il te disait.

- Ce qu'il me disait ! ironisa-t-elle. « Souviens-toi de ma dernière, Petunia » Ce vieil imbécile était incapable de faire des phrases compréhensibles.

- Etait ? Donc vous lui aviez déjà parlé ?

Petunia sembla regretter ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais elle se ravisa rapidement. Après tout, elle allait bientôt être débarrassé de Harry pour toujours. Et Dumbledore était mort. Pourquoi devait-elle d'inquiéter du moment qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Elle ferma violemment son livre.

- Oui, nous avions déjà parlé.

- De quoi ? demanda rapidement Harry.

- Laisse ta tante tranquille ! hurla l'oncle Vernon qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon. Ce qu'elle avait dit avec ce malade ne te concerne pas !

- Ne vous avisez jamais plus de l'insulter ! cria Harry. Il est bien plus grand que vous ne le serez jamais !

- Comment oses-tu ? aboya Vernon en se rapprochant de Harry.

- Laisse Vernon, dit calmement Petunia. Après tout, il a le droit de savoir.

Harry était étonné de ce changement de comportement mais ne répondit rien, attendant que la tante Petunia parle.

- Tu veux savoir de quoi nous avons parlé avec Dumbledore ? dit-elle en fixant Harry dans les yeux. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il nous a fait à nous deux ?

- Nous deux ? s'étonna Harry.

- Moi et Petunia, dit l'oncle Vernon. Il y a presque seize ans.

- Il est venu dans cette maison, un soir d'hiver, poursuivit Petunia. Sans nous prévenir. Nous ne l'avions jamais rencontré. Il ne nous a pas dit grand-chose, mais ce qu'il a dit était suffisant.

- Il n'était pas seul, continua Vernon. Tes parents étaient avec lui.

- Quoi ?

- Ils n'ont presque rien dit. Dumbledore nous a demandé à tour de rôle de serrer la main de ton père et de ta mère. Ils nous ont alors demandé de ne jamais parler de quelque chose. Puis il a sorti sa baguette et des flammes en sont sorties, enlaçant nos poings.

- C'est impossible ! cria Harry. Vous vous trompez.

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu, cria Vernon. Et aussi ce que j'ai entendu …

- Il nous a dit de ne jamais répéter quelque chose, ou le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé nous tuerait tous les deux, sanglota Petunia.

- Dumbledore ne vous aurait jamais fait faire un Serment Inviolable ! Il ne vous aurait jamais menacé.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il a fait, poursuivit Petunia faiblement. C'est ce qu'il a fait.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore utiliser un Serment Inviolable ! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Et pourquoi avec les Dursley ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous a interdit de dire ? demanda Harry qui réalisa la stupidité de sa question après l'avoir posé.

Petunia le regarda froidement.

- C'était quelque chose te concernant. Toi et quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-elle.

- Me concernant …, répéta Harry.

Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait interdit aux Dursley de dire à Harry ? Quelque chose qui avait sûrement un lien avec ses parents. Et avec les Durlsey. Mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le moindre contact avec le monde de la magie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser que Dumbledore ait pu utiliser un Serment Inviolable. Il lui aurait caché quelque chose ? Dumbledore aurait dit toute la vérité à Harry en voyant qu'il était mourant. Qu'avait-il voulu lui cacher ?

- J'aimerais que tu nous laisses seuls à présent, dit calmement Petunia.

Harry ne répondit rien et retourna dans sa chambre, incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il regarda sa montre. Plus que quelques heures. Plus que quelques heures et il rejoindrait le Terrier avec la poudre de cheminette. Il était convenu que Mr Weasley vienne seul en fin d'après-midi pour l'accompagner, afin que cela soit le plus discret possible. Un bataillon d'Aurors aurait certes éveillé l'attention, mais Harry aurait préféré éviter d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Il s'y sentait trop vulnérable. Il craignait que Voldemort ne soit au courant du raccord de la maison des Dursley au réseau de cheminette. Il aurait nettement préféré transplaner. Mais Mr Weasley n'était pas aussi inconscient et il n'aurait jamais risqué la vie de Harry. Mme Weasley aurait tué son mari pour moins que cela. Harry n'avait désormais pas d'autre choix que d'attendre, couché sur son lit comme à son habitude, repensant à ce qu'on lui avait dit dans le salon.

Il égrenait les minutes, se tournant et se retournant sur son lit, poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Et à 18h30, Mr Weasley, vêtu d'une cape de voyage, apparut joyeusement au milieu du salon des Dursley de manière tout à fait naturelle. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, Harry descendit rapidement ses affaires dans l'espoir de partir immédiatement. L'avantage des adieux entre Harry et les Dursley, c'est qu'il fut bref, au grand étonnement de Mr Weasley. Harry ressentait à présent de la pitié pour eux, se demandant si le traitement qu'il avait subi pendant son enfance était dû à ce mystérieux Serment Inviolable fait six mois avant sa naissance. Il préféra ne pas leur en reparler, et de toute façon, que pouvaient-ils dire ? Il était mal à l'aise lorsqu'il s'apprêta à partir.

- Bon, ben… Adieu, dit Harry.

- Ouais, apparemment, grogna l'oncle Vernon.

Et avant que Mr Weasley ait eu le temps de s'offusquer d'un tel manque de savoir-vivre face à un moment si émouvant, il avait d'ailleurs sorti son mouchoir, Harry avait déjà attrapé ses affaires, sa cage avec Hedwige à l'intérieur, et avait pénétré dans la cheminée en direction du Terrier.


	2. Chapitre 2 Retrouvailles

Chapitre II Retrouvailles

Harry s'était enfin habitué aux transports par poudre de cheminette au cours des six années passées dans le monde des sorciers. Il parvint à rester stable pendant tout le voyage et il arriva dans le salon du Terrier sur ses deux jambes et sans lunettes cassées. Dès son arrivée, il fut bruyamment accueilli par les membres de la famille Weasley qu'il appréciait le plus.

- Harry, te voilà enfin, s'écria l'un des deux jumeaux.

- Pas trop triste de quitter ton cher cousin Dudley, poursuivit l'autre jumeau.

Pendant que Mr Weasley sortait à son tour de la cheminée, époussetant sa cape de la suie qui s'y était accroché, Harry salua Mme Weasley qui commençait à lui aplatir les cheveux d'une manière fébrile, puis les deux jumeaux et enfin Ginny. Harry était encore perturbé par ce qu'il avait appris récemment, et il était de nouveau confronté à un autre problème. Il n'était plus tout à fait certain de la conduite à tenir à son égard. Il désirait évidemment être de nouveau avec elle. Il l'avait voulu pendant toute une année et cette envie ne s'était absolument pas dissipée. Elle s'était, bien au contraire, constamment amplifiée lors de la solitude qu'il avait éprouvée chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais ils s'étaient convenus, dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie, sur le fait qu'ils devaient cesser d'être ensemble. Pour leur bien commun. Pour leur propre sécurité. Néanmoins, ils avaient peut-être pris cette décision un peu trop rapidement. Et Harry connaissait trop bien Ginny pour savoir qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir seul. A vrai dire, il avait été étonné lorsqu'elle lui avait dit, à proximité de la tombe de Dumbledore, qu'elle acceptait de ne pas le suivre. Il la suspectait secrètement d'avoir changé d'avis et il décida d'attendre, tout en sachant pertinemment quelle décision était la plus sage.

- Où est Ron ? demanda Harry, qui avait remarqué son absence dans le salon.

- Il est à l'étage, il ne va pas tarder à arriver, répondit Mme Weasley qui s'activait devant ses casseroles. Quant à Hermione, elle sera là dans une semaine.

Ron ne mit en effet pas longtemps à descendre les escaliers dans un vacarme épouvantable et hurla de bonheur lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami se tenir devant lui. Il semblait avoir encore grandi depuis les trois semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis le début des vacances.

- Harry ! Ca va ? Les trois semaines chez les Dursley ont été supportables ?

- Ca aurait pu être pire, sourit Harry. Mais c'est enfin terminé.

Ron s'esclaffa et se mit à table à la droite de Harry pendant que Ginny s'assit en face de lui. Tandis que Harry essayait soigneusement d'éviter son regard, Mme Weasley agita sa baguette et commença à servir le dîner après avoir installé les couverts. La salle à manger avait beau être dans un désordre indescriptible, les habits sales se mélangeant gaiement avec des papiers et des objets de toute sorte, elle inspirait à Harry un sentiment de paix et de sérénité. Cela lui faisait du bien de se retrouver dans un endroit connu avec des personnes qui l'appréciaient et qu'il appréciait. Il aimait cet endroit. Pas autant que Poudlard, mais il aurait tout donné s'il avait pu y passer son enfance. Le dîner était tout le contraire des repas que Harry avait dû subir depuis trois semaines. La nourriture était abondante et délicieuse et tout le monde parlait énergiquement. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre exploser de temps à autres un pétard que les jumeaux avaient récemment mis au point et qu'ils testaient avant de la lancer dans le commerce. Pendant un instant, Harry oublia ses tous ses soucis et eut l'impression qu'il était un étudiant normal qui allait faire de manière normale sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard.

Mais cette impression se dissipa le soir même lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Ron dans la chambre et que celui-ci annonça de but en blanc :

- Prêt à aller à la chasse aux Horcruxes ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? répondit Harry plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ron l'avait malgré tout perçu et se sentit gêné.

- Hé, tu n'iras pas tout seul. Je serai là. Et Hermione viendra elle aussi. On le fera tous ensemble.

- Je sais, répondit Harry en soupirant. A supposer que l'on sache où aller. On n'a aucune idée où peuvent être les Horcruxes restants, et même si on le savait, on ne sait pas comment les détruire.

Ron fut pris un peu au dépourvu face à la réaction de Harry, son ardeur à chasser les Horcruxes en ayant pris un coup.

- On trouvera une solution, dit-il en reprenant confiance.

- Si tu le dis.

- A nous trois, on trouvera bien une solution. Hermione aura sûrement une idée quand elle arrivera. Je te parie un sac de dragées surprises qu'elle aura découvert qui est R.A.B ainsi que l'emplacement d'un nouvel Horcruxe.

Harry en doutait fort, mais il s'abstint bien de le dire à Ron. Il se leva du lit et regarda par la fenêtre un trio de gnomes qui avaient miraculeusement échappés au dernier degnomage et qui s'amusaient à présent à tendre un piège à une poule afin de l'attraper. Pendant son voyage au Terrier, Harry s'était attendu à être comme cette poule. Voldemort devait vouloir sa mort plus que tout autre chose. Il avait sûrement chargé des Mangemorts de le surveiller constamment. Il pensait qu'une attaque allait se produire pendant son voyage, ou avant qu'il ne parte. Mais il ne s'était absolument rien passé, et cela le travaillait depuis son départ de Privet Drive.

- Pourquoi Voldemort n'était pas au courant de mon départ de chez les Dursley ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Ron. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas d'espions au Ministère ?

- Si, ils ont essayé mais ils ont du mal. Le Ministère a pris des mesures exceptionnelles depuis le début des vacances. D'après papa, le dispositif de surveillance s'est renforcé et toute personne qui a un comportement suspect est étroitement suivie, au cas où elle serait soumise à l'Imperium. Et puis, ajouta Ron avec mystère, je crois qu'un nouveau sort a été mis au point au Département des Mystères. Un sort qui permettrait de détecter si quelqu'un est sous Imperium.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour nous, s'exclama Harry. Nous aurons peut-être une chance d'empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer du Ministère. Sans espions infiltrés sur place, il aura plus de mal à le déstabiliser.

- A ce propos, il semblerait que tu soutiennes le Ministère dans son action. Ou alors je me trompe … Mais en lisant trois fois dans chaque article de la Gazette « Harry admire le Ministre, Harry est persuadé que l'action d'Ombrage a été bénéfique, Harry est convaincu que s'il fait beau c'est grâce au Ministre, Harry pense que le Ministre devrait avoir sa carte de Chocogrenouille », j'ai été pris d'un doute.

Ron ne l'avait pas dit de manière méchante. Il était juste moqueur. Mais Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment ses remarques.

- Tu penses que j'aurais dû ne rien faire ? Scrimgeour n'y est pour rien. Je souhaitais juste l'aider.

- Eh, ne t'excuse pas, se défendit Ron. Tu fais comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mon portrait placardé partout. Enfin, uu as peut-être raison, ajouta-t-il après un bref instant, mais je doute que Dumbledore ait approuvé.

- Tu fais bien de parler de Dumbledore, répondit Harry qui souhaitait aborder le sujet. Apparemment, il aurait obligé mon oncle et ma tante à faire un Serment Inviolable peu de temps avant ma naissance.

- Très drôle, se moqua Ron.

- Je ne rigole pas, répliqua Harry sérieusement.

L'attitude de Ron changea subitement lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry ne plaisantait effectivement pas.

- Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Ca équivaut à dire que Dumbledore a menacé ton oncle et ta tante de mort s'ils parlaient ! Tu imagines Dumbledore faire ça ?

- Non, mais je n'imagine pas ma tante et mon oncle inventer cette histoire, répondit Harry gravement.

Aucun des deux ne parla. Ils essayaient de voir qu'est-ce qui aurait pu pousser Dumbledore à prendre une telle décision.

- Apparemment, ça me concernait, poursuivit Harry.

- Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas que j'apprenne.

- Et que ton oncle et ta tante connaissaient ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Ca n'a aucun sens, répéta Ron. Dumbledore ne t'aurait jamais caché une information importante.

- Il a quand même mis presque cinq ans avant de me parler de la prophétie, lui fit remarquer Harry. Et six ans avant de me parler des horcruxes. Tout ça pour mourir quelques mois plus tard sans informations.

La rancœur de Harry s'élevait et profitait de la présence de Ron pour se déverser.

- Tu trouves ça normal ? continua-t-il.

- Je sais pas, hésita Ron qui ne voulait pas vraiment prendre position. Il avait peut-être une bonne raison.

- De menacer ma tante et mon oncle ?

Ron ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il tenta désespérément de changer de sujet de conversation.

- Eh ! Poudlard reste ouvert, dit-il.

- Je sais. Je l'ai lu dans la Gazette.

- Le ministère hésitait, tu comprends … avec la mort de Dumbledore et tout ça. Il était pas sûr que les élèves soient en sécurité.

- Ca se comprend, continua Harry.

- Mais le nouveau ministre considère cela comme une priorité absolue, annonça Ron. D'ailleurs, le quartier général des Aurors a été transféré à Poudlard.

- Sans blague ! s'étonna Harry qui préférait lui aussi penser à autre chose. A Poudlard !

- Pour la protection de l'école. Tu vois, sans Dumbledore, l'école serait en trop grand danger sans défense supplémentaire. Donc le ministère a pris cette décision. Et puis il y a aussi les Cours Pratiques de Combat.

- Mais comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais que c'était une information confidentielle.

- Pas pour moi, répondit Ron malicieusement. En fait, papa a pas mal d'informations et il nous en dit quelques unes parfois.

- Et il y a quoi d'autres que tu sais ? demanda Harry.

- Rien d'autre. Normalement, il y aura un nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, et Cours Pratique de Combat.

- Sauf si un autre prof s'en charge. Comme en deuxième année avec le Club de duels.

- Peut-être. Mais je pense que le niveau sera plus élevé que le Club de Lockhart.

- Ca ne sera pas trop difficile, remarqua Harry.

- Mais de toute façon, ça ne change pas grand-chose pour nous, pas vrai ? On n'avait pas prévu de revenir à Poudlard de toute façon ?

Harry réfléchit aux dernières paroles de Ron. Avait-il prévu de revenir à Poudlard ? Oui, bien qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé. Il voulait retourner dans le château. Pas pour des raisons sentimentales. Mais parce qu'il était certain qu'un Horcruxe se trouvait caché à Poudlard. Où ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il savait qu'il y en avait un. C'était bien plus qu'une impression, c'était une certitude. A vrai dire, il l'avait toujours su. Ces derniers temps, il essayait de plus en plus de réfléchir comme Voldemort, de se mettre à sa place, de comprendre sa logique. Et alors l'idée de placer un Horcruxe à Poudlard était bien plus que séduisante, elle était naturelle. Et Harry était sûr que l'Horcruxe qui y était avait le plus de valeur aux yeux de Voldemort.

- Je pense que nous retournerons à Poudlard, tout du moins au début. Après, nous verrons comment les choses évolueront.

- Quoi ? Mais je pensais…

- Et je préférerais attendre qu'Hermione soit là pour qu'on puisse en discuter tous ensemble.

- On pourrait au moins commencer à réfléchir. Quand Hermione va arriver, elle va hurler en voyant qu'on a rien fait.

- Ne le prends pas mal, s'excusa Harry devant l'expression vexée de Ron, mais ça nous concerne tous les trois. Je préfère qu'elle soit là pour en parler.

Mais ça ne parvint pas à calmer Ron. Néanmoins, il s'efforça de répondre calmement :

- Comme tu veux.

Ron tint malgré tout sa promesse et ne reparla pas des Horcruxes pendant toute la semaine où Hermione était absente, au grand étonnement de Harry. Celui-ci pu alors profiter pleinement pour la première fois de ses vacances. Ses soucis s'envolaient quand il était au Terrier. Le quotidien se résumait alors à se lever tard lorsque la goule les laissait dormir, à jouer tous ensemble au Quidditch … et dans le cas de Harry, à essayer d'éviter de se retrouver seul avec Ginny, ce qui l'obligeait à déployer des efforts exceptionnels. Quelle ironie ! Il aurait tout donné l'année dernière pour être un instant seul avec elle, et à présent, il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Il faisait en sorte d'être toujours avec quelqu'un quand elle était présente afin de l'empêcher de parler de ce qu'il redoutait. Pourtant, celle-ci parvint à ses fins en fin de matinée, deux jours seulement après l'arrivée de Harry chez les Weasley.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-elle, alors que Harry se trouvait seul dans sa chambre.

- De quoi ? répondit Harry, qui avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ca fait depuis ton arrivée que tu m'évites. Je pensais que tu étais assez grand pour qu'on puisse discuter.

- J'avais peut-être mes raisons de ne pas vouloir en parler.

- Ce n'est pas en te voilant la face qu'on va avancer.

- Bon, tu veux parler de quoi ?

- De ta décision de partir accomplir ta mission, ou ton devoir… peu importe comment tu l'appelles.

Harry attendit, en souhaitant entendre la suite mais en la redoutant tout autant.

- J'ai parlé un peu trop vite à la fin de l'année dernière, poursuivit-elle.

- A propos de notre … relation ou de ton refus de nous accompagner ?

- Les deux. Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir rester les bras croisés à te regarder partir sans savoir si tu vas revenir.

- On en a déjà discuté, répondit Harry, qui s'était attendu à cette réaction. Ca risque d'être dangereux. Vraiment dangereux.

- Si c'est si dangereux, pourquoi Ron vient.

- Il est au courant de tout depuis le début, expliqua Harry.

- Et tu ne peux pas me mettre au courant ?

- Ca serait trop risqué. Ecoute, je sais que tu as envie de nous accompagner mais je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

- Excuse-moi, mais cette décision ne te revient pas, rétorqua-t-elle, avec la ferme intention de ne pas abandonner.

- De toute façon, on ne sait même pas si on va partir.

- Harry, tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça.

Harry soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda-t-elle en allant s'asseoir auprès de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en la regardant.

Il savait qu'elle était belle, mais à cet instant, dans cette période de doutes, sa beauté était au-delà des mots. Elle rayonnait de vie et d'affection. Harry devait garder cette image de Ginny jusqu'à la fin. Son doux visage le regardant tendrement, ses cheveux auréolés par l'éclat du soleil. Puis le charme se rompit et il se retrouva à nouveau à essayer de se débattre avec ses problèmes.

- Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, continua-t-il.

- Laisse moi t'aider, lui dit-elle doucement.

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses.

- Laisse moi au moins essayer.

- Dumbledore m'a laissé quelque chose à faire, dit-il lentement. Seulement … seulement je ne vois pas comment le faire.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide …

- Je sais. Mais je préférerais impliquer le moins de personnes possible. Tout ceux qui sont plus ou moins liés à moi sont menacés.

- Je ne vais pas rester sagement à Poudlard à t'attendre … Je ne suis pas du genre à rester en arrière, dit-elle gentillement.

- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que tu me plais tellement. Tu as un comportement … fougueux.

Ginny lui sourit. Harry se sentait sur le point de craquer.

- Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, lui dit-il.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Et si tu te trompais. Si tu mourrais pendant … notre mission complètement irréalisable. J'ai déjà causé bien assez de morts comme ça. Et je mets en danger ceux qui sont proches de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois menacée par ma faute.

- Et je ne me pardonnerai jamais si je ne faisais rien pendant que tu te faisais tuer…. Je t'aime…

C'en était trop. Harry sentit ses dernières défenses s'écrouler. Il y avait trop de peurs dans son esprit, trop de doutes et d'incertitudes pour lui permettre de raisonner clairement. Son esprit était embrouillé, les paroles de son oncle et de sa tante tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Il n'allait pas être assez fort pour contredire Ginny, et pour honnête, il ne voulait pas la contredire. Il voulait plus que tout qu'elle l'accompagne. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, qu'il pourrait compter sur elle dans les moments difficiles.

- Moi aussi, lui répondit Harry, qui choisissait la voie de la facilité. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas à moi de décider à ta place. Si tu souhaites vraiment venir … je pense que je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

- Je viens avec toi, affirma-t-elle sans hésiter.

Harry embrassa tendrement Ginny, mais il était dégoûté de lui-même et de son comportement, dégoûté du fait qu'il allait risquer la vie de celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde parce qu'il était trop faible pour lui dire non. Il était trop faible pour lui causer dans l'immédiat une peine qui n'était rien comparée à celles qui les attendaient probablement sur un chemin qu'ils s'apprêteraient bientôt à emprunter à quatre.

Harry n'en parla pas à Ron. Il garda secret la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur. Il estimait préférable de ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, étant donné qu'il était censé s'être séparé de Ginny depuis le début des vacances. Et surtout, Harry ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il apprendrait que sa soeur allait les accompagner dans leur quête folle et périlleuse. Il allait devoir lui annoncer un jour ou l'autre, évidemment, mais il préférait repousser ce moment.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Ron tandis qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux allongés sur leur lit après un match de quidditch particulièrement éprouvant.

- Bien sûr, répondit rapidement Harry, qui s'efforça de chasser ses pensées.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. On va trouver une solution, et je suis certain que cette histoire avec Dumbledore est sans importance, annonça Ron avec optimisme. Reprends plutôt une part de ce gâteau au chocolat.

Harry se servit, en se demandant comment il allait faire pour savoir la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé avec Dumbledore.

- Je pensais à une chose, demanda Harry. Tu crois qu'avec un sortilège legilimens, on pourrait savoir ce que ne peuvent pas révéler ma tante et mon oncle.

- Dumbledore a sûrement prévu quelque chose contre ce genre de sorts. A condition qu'il ait bien fait un Serment Inviolable.

- Tu en doutes encore ?

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ça soit une pure invention de ton oncle et de ta tante ? Pour continuer à te pourrir encore un peu la vie une fois que tu serais parti.

- Comment ils auraient pu décrire les effets du sort ?

- Elle était bien au courant de l'existence des Détraqueurs. Pour une moldue, c'est déjà pas mal.

Ron marquait un point mais Harry n'en démordait pas si facilement.

- Ils avaient vraiment l'air … bizarre en m'annonçant ça. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils me disaient la vérité.

- Ils avaient déjà l'air bizarre quand je les ai vu à la gare, remarqua Ron.

- Oui, mais là ce n'était pas naturel.

- Ecoute, je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais mais après tu fais comme tu veux. Mais à la fin, ça se résume à deux choses.

- Lesquelles ? demanda Harry.

- Soit tu fais confiance à Dumbledore, soit tu ne lui fais pas confiance.

Ron se tourna vers Harry.

- Et vu ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, continua Ron, il faudrait mieux lui faire confiance.

Harry ne répondit rien. Ron avait sûrement raison. Il allait encore une fois croire aveuglément Dumbledore.

- Hermione arrive demain, annonça Ron avec un sentiment de bonheur.

Harry sourit. Oui, Hermione allait bientôt être de retour parmi eux. Ce qui allait aboutir inévitablement, un jour ou l'autre, à une discussion sur les Horcruxes.

En effet, Harry ne se trompa pas. Hermione arriva au Terrier un début de soirée avec Pattenrond qui trottinait derrière elle, au grand désarroi de Ron. Hedwige et Coquecigrue avaient été enfermé dans leur cage au cas où Pattenrond avait décidé de faire un peu d'exercice. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, particulièrement avec Ron, qui semblait avoir subi un sortilège de Babillage au moment où il l'aida à monter ses affaires à l'étage. Il eut d'ailleurs un certain mal à soulever la valise d'Hermione, celle-ci semblant avoir amené avec elle le contenu d'une bibliothèque.

- Il y a quoi là dedans ? demanda Ron.

- Plusieurs choses qui pourraient nous être utiles. Et encore, je n'ai pris que l'essentiel.

- Tu me rassures, dit Ron qui suait à grosses gouttes.

- Tu verras Ron. Plus tard, tu me remercieras d'avoir été aussi prévoyante.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

Ils eurent juste le temps de déballer et de ranger ses affaires, Ron put alors comprendre pourquoi il s'était démoli le dos, qu'ils descendirent dans la salle à manger pour le repas. A la grande joie de tous, Mr Weasley annonça que Maugrey viendrait leur rendre visite à la fin du repas. Celui-ci fut une fois de plus un régal et il surpassa même celui de l'arrivée de Harry. Mme Weasley avait une fois encore fait des miracles. Les plats se suivaient sans discontinuer et étaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble longuement, chacun racontant ses vacances et commentant les récentes informations de la lutte de l'Ordre et du Ministère de la Magie contre Voldemort. Mr Weasley fut une fois de plus soumis à un déluge de questions comme depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Les jumeaux étaient particulièrement intarissables et abreuvaient leur père de questions sur ce qui se passait au Ministère.

- Je ne peux pas en parler, répondait Mr Weasley comme à son habitude avec un sourire aux lèvres.

L'intervention de Mme Weasley était alors nécessaire pour faire taire les protestations de Fred et George. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au dessert, quelqu'un frappa lourdement à la porte. L'arrivée de Maugrey Fol Œil fut applaudie bruyamment par tous les convives, Fred faisant d'ailleurs exploser un pétard pour l'occasion qui éclaboussa de chocolat la moitié de la table. Après avoir hurlé bruyamment sur la conduite déplorable de ses fils, Mme Weasley entreprit de tout nettoyer d'un petit mouvement négligent de sa baguette magique. Pendant ce temps, Maugrey avait fait le tour de la table afin de serrer la main de tous, puis il s'était installé entre Mr Weasley et Harry, son œil bleu tourbillonnant dans toutes les directions au cas où un Mangemort ne se serait pas par hasard caché dans la cheminée.

- Alors, quelles nouvelles ? demanda Fred qui espérait avoir un peu plus de chances qu'avec son père.

- VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! rugit Fol Œil, qui fit tellement sursauter Ron qu'il fit tomber son gâteau par terre. Toujours être sur ses gardes. Les tentatives d'intrusion au Ministère sont permanentes.

- Un vrai gruyère, ajouta Mr Weasley. Nous avons beaucoup de mal à contenir toutes les tentatives.

- Heureusement que vous avez le nouveau sort, dit négligemment Fred en regardant le plafond.

- Ca je n'en parlerai pas, répondit Maugrey.

- Et à propos de ce fameux plan du Ministère dont parle la Gazette, poursuivit George avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard.

- Ah, ça, c'est top secret. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de divulguer cette information.

- Allez, un peu, demanda Fred.

- Ca suffit, dit Mme Weasley.

- Sachez seulement que nous préparons une opération de grande envergure contre Vous-Savez-Qui … et que nous sommes tout proche de savoir où il se cache.

- Où ça ? s'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondit Mr Weasley. Et puis ce n'est qu'une piste. Dans ce jeu de cache-cache, on ne peut être sûr de rien.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le Ministère est en ébullition actuellement, grogna Maugrey. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Même pas du temps de la première guerre.

- On a vraiment une chance de le capturer ? s'étonna Ron qui avait ramassé la part qu'il avait fait tombée.

- On a une faible chance de savoir où il se trouve, relativisa Maugrey, et une plus faible encore de le vaincre. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

- Ah …, dit Ron qui semblait soudain déçu.

- Mais nous avançons, continua Maugrey. Il faut savoir être patient.

- Vous êtes déjà installés à Poudlard ? demanda Hermione.

- Pas encore, pas encore. Chaque chose en son temps, Granger. Il y a plus important pour l'instant. Le quartier général sera officiellement transféré une semaine avant la rentrée, grogna Maugrey.

- Vous serez aussi à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.

- De temps en temps. Certains y resteront de manière permanente. Afin d'assurer une sécurité accrue. Mais il faut aussi protéger le Ministère, Gringotts et continuer la lutte.

- Cette guerre a déjà fait de nombreux dégâts, affirma Mr Weasley. Nous nous battons sur tous les fronts actuellement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, grogna Maugrey, Lupin a demandé à rester à Poudlard toute l'année.

- Il reprend son poste, s'enthousiasma Harry.

- Non, non. Il ne peut pas se le permettre. Il a un rôle plus important que d'enseigner.

- Vous avez de ses nouvelles ? s'inquiéta Mme Weasley qui craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'il est absent. Tonks s'inquiète, elle était dans tous ses états quand elle nous a rendu visite il y a deux semaines. Elle ne sait pas où il peut être.

- Aucun problème, il a été chargé d'une mission longue et délicate. C'est normal qu'il mette plus de temps que prévu.

- Alors pourquoi le Ministère ne dit rien.

- Parce que c'est une mission secrète. Mais il s'en tirera comme toujours. Il en a vu d'autres, croyez-moi Molly.

Mme Weasley ne semblait pas particulièrement rassuré.

- Bon, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, dit-il en se levant, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire. N'oubliez surtout pas, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! hurla-t-il au grand désarroi de Ron qui envoya en l'air une autre part de gâteau. Hein, Potter ! Vigilance constante.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sous les adieux de tous, et quitta rapidement la maison dans cette chaude nuit d'été. A ce moment, Harry se leva et alla le rejoindre dehors en prétextant lui poser une question à propos de Sirius. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et courut avant que Maugrey ne transplane.

- Professeur, demanda-t-il après être arrivé à sa hauteur. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ?

- A propos de Dumbledore. Est-ce que vous êtes au courant d'un Serment Inviolable qu'il aurait demandé de faire à ma tante et à mon oncle ?

- Dumbledore faire un Serment Inviolable ? rigola Fol Œil en s'éloignant. Ca avait à peu près autant de chance d'arriver que de voir Rogue se laver les cheveux. Soyez prudent cette année Potter, soyez prudent.

Et il tourna sur lui-même et disparut. Harry revint en direction de la maison, déçu que Maugrey ne soit pas au courant.

Le repas se poursuivit, les hypothèses les plus folles reprenant de plus belles après les quelques informations qu'avait données Maugrey. Les jumeaux étaient sur le point de rendre folle leur mère et ils décidèrent d'arrêter un peu. Puis lorsqu'ils estimèrent avoir assez mangé, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

- C'est une bonne idée que le quartier général des Aurors soit transféré à Poudlard, affirma Hermione en se jetant sur le lit de Ron.

- Oui, répondit simplement Ron qui n'avait plus d'autre choix que de s'asseoir sur une chaise branlante.

- Vous pensez vraiment que ce sera suffisant pour tenir Voldemort à distance ?

- Espérons-le, murmura Harry. Il n'osera peut-être pas s'y attaquer avec une telle protection. Pas avec la quasi-totalité des Aurors en assurant la défense.

- Mac Gonagall va faire au mieux, affirma Hermione. Elle ne laissera jamais prendre Poudlard.

- Au fait, demanda Harry à Ron, quand se fera le mariage de Bill et Fleur ?

- Il est annulé pour l'instant, expliqua Ron qui se relevait après que sa chaise ait craquée sous son poids. Tu vois, son état s'est un peu détérioré depuis quelque temps et il préfère attendre un peu.

- Il n'a rien de grave j'espère ? s'inquiéta Harry, qui appréciait particulièrement Bill.

- Non, on espère tous que ça va passer. Mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal depuis le début des vacances. Ca a l'air d'aller un peu mieux actuellement, mais on ne sait pas si c'est temporaire ou non.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger.

- D'après Lupin, ça ne serait qu'un effet secondaire, rien de plus.

- Je croyais que Lupin avait disparu ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Il nous l'a dit juste avant qu'il ne parte.

L'ambiance s'était un peu refroidie. Le soleil se couchait, éclairant la chambre d'une douce couleur orangée. Les quatre Gryffondors se regardaient en silence, ne sachant plus de quoi parler. Hermione, à en juger par son attitude, était néanmoins à deux doigts de parler des Horcruxes. Seul la présence de Ginny la retenait de le faire. Sentant venir le danger, Harry prétexta une douleur à sa cicatrice afin de pouvoir se coucher, en sachant bien que Hermione reviendrait à l'attaque très bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3 L'invitation

Chapitre III L'invitation

L'attaque eut lieu le lendemain, lorsque Harry s'y attendait le moins.

- Tu es prêt à aller à la chasse aux Horcruxes ? entendit Harry qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux avec un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu, se réveillant brusquement d'un rêve particulièrement étrange.

Hermione était au pied du lit, Ron se trouvant quelques pas derrière elle.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu de nombreuses idées pendant les vacances, enchaîna-t-elle sans laisser le temps à Harry de parler. J'ai lu énormément de livres et j'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes. Je pense qu'il faudrait …

- Du calme Hermione, tu viens de me réveiller je te signale, coupa Harry.

- Il est onze heures Harry ! Ce n'est pas en faisant la grasse matinée que tu retrouveras les Horcruxes. Ecoute plutôt ce à quoi j'ai pensé.

Ron fit une grimace, signalant qu'il se préparait au pire. Harry, même s'il l'aurait voulu, eu beaucoup de mal à suivre ce que disait Hermione qui parlait rapidement et gesticulait. Ron ne réussit d'ailleurs pas à éviter un de ses moulinets et se prit un doigt dans l'œil au moment où Hermione expliquait fiévreusement qu'une potion Tue-Loup serait sûrement très utile. Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin calmée, Harry, qui n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit, demanda :

- C'est très bien Hermione, mais sais-tu où sont les Horcruxes ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Visiblement, elle non plus n'avait aucune idée où Voldemort avait caché ses précieux fragments d'âme.

- Tu n'as pas d'idées ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je préférais t'attendre pour en parler.

- Vous auriez quand même pu commencer à réfléchir ! s'indigna Hermione.

- On a plus d'un mois pour réfléchir.

- Mais le plut tôt sera le mieux. Voldemort n'attendra sûrement pas qu'on commence à faire quelque chose pour lancer une action.

- Je sais mais …

- Tu n'as pas envie que ce soit fini ?

- Hermione, on n'a encore même pas commencé, fit remarquer Harry. On est vraiment loin d'avoir fini. Mais je voulais qu'on soit tous les trois pour en parler et savoir ce qu'on prévoit de faire.

Ron, qui n'avait pas encore dit un mot depuis le début, toussota.

- Il veut retourner à Poudlard.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Mais que veux tu faire à Poudlard ? Je comprends que tu veuilles passer tes ASPIC Harry, à vrai dire, j'espérais moi aussi trouver le temps de les passer. C'est quand même important pour notre avenir mais on risque de ne pas avoir vraiment le temps.

- Ce n'est pas pour les ASPIC Hermione. Je pense … Je pense qu'il y a un Horcruxe qui est caché là-bas.

- Où ? demandèrent Ron et Hermione en cœur.

- Je ne sais pas, se défendit Harry. Mais je sais qu'il y en a un. Voldemort en a caché un dans le château.

Hermione eut l'air sceptique et le montra très clairement à Harry, tandis que Ron, ne voulant pas se brouiller avec Harry et suivant à la lettre les instructions de son manuel « Comment séduire une sorcière », eut peur de prendre position. Il préféra opter pour le silence.

- Tu le supposes ou tu en es certain ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce n'est qu'une supposition évidemment. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de preuves. Je le sais, c'est tout.

Hermione ne répondit rien.

- Et puis, nous aurons la bibliothèque à notre disposition, tenta Harry qui espérait que cet argument suffirait à la convaincre. Avec la réserve. Nous trouverons sans doute plein d'informations.

Mais elle ne semblait pas réellement sûre d'elle. Néanmoins, faute de meilleures idées, elle se rangea temporairement à l'avis de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'un meilleur plan d'action soit mis en place.

- Je pense que Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu reviennes à Poudlard, tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à mourir, répondit froidement Harry. Et s'il avait voulu me donner d'autres instructions, il n'avait qu'à être un peu plus explicite au lieu de me laisser dans cette situation.

Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry éprouvait de la rancœur pour Dumbledore. Ron entreprit de lui raconter toute l'histoire du Serment Inviolable que Harry lui avait expliquée.

- Ca n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ton oncle et ta tante se sont sûrement trompés. Ils ont confondus.

- Ils ont parfaitement décrits le sortilège et ses effets.

- Ils ont voulu te faire du mal. Rien de plus, affirma Hermione.

- Dumbledore m'a caché quelque chose.

- Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils devaient ne pas dire ? demanda Hermione.

- Comment ? Ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est s'ils avaient parlés.

- Je suis certaine qu'il existe une explication parfaitement rationnelle à cela, affirma-t-elle avec conviction après un certain temps. Tu connais Dumbledore. En tout cas, si tu penses que tu le dois, nous retournerons à Poudlard. Tu as sûrement raison. Ca éclairera sûrement notre route.

- Qui est bien sombre pour le moment, maugréa Ron.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, continua Hermione à l'attention de Harry.

Harry en doutait fortement.

Tout au long des vacances, Hermione ne perdait pas une occasion de ramener n'importe quel sujet de conversation sur les Horcruxes, au grand désarroi de Harry. Ils avaient beau ressasser sans cesse les mêmes idées, récapituler ce qu'ils savaient déjà, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver un endroit qui pourrait abriter un Horcruxe, mis à part Poudlard d'après Harry. Les livres qu'Hermione avait ramenés se relevaient impuissants face à leur problème et au grand étonnement de Ron et de Harry, elle lança tous ses livres par la fenêtre à la fin d'une chaude après-midi qu'ils avaient passés enfermés dans la chambre à étudier diverses idées.

Harry ne supportait plus de ne pas avancer et leurs discussions interminables lui donnaient souvent mal à la tête. De plus, n'ayant pas encore annoncé à Hermione et à Ron qu'il était de nouveau avec Ginny, il avait beaucoup de mal à être seul avec elle et surveillait constamment qui se trouvait près de lui.

- On y arrivera jamais, s'exclama Ron pendant l'une de leur intense séance de réfléxion. Et s'il avait caché un autre Horcruxe dans une autre grotte ? On ne va pas fouiller toutes les grottes de Grande-Bretagne.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il ait utilisé une autre grotte. Mais tu as raison, il faut en apprendre plus sur Voldemort, affirma Hermione. En savoir plus sur sa vie juste après Poudlard. Ce qu'il a fait.

- Dumbledore a passé quasiment sa vie à récolter des informations dessus. Et sur ce coup, je pense qu'il m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort.

- Il faut continuer à chercher.

- Ca ne donnera rien, déclara Harry. Il a pris un trop grand soin à supprimer tout ce qui le liait à son passé. Sa famille n'existe plus. Et on n'aurait pas pu pénétrer dans leurs souvenirs comme l'a fait Dumbledore. Tous ceux qui le connaissaient son mort.

- Tous sauf ses Mangemorts.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Peut-être que ses plus fidèles savent quelque chose dessus ? demanda Hermione.

- Jamais il ne leur en aurait parlé, affirma catégoriquement Harry. Il ne fait confiance à personne.

- Sans le vouloir, expliqua Hermione. Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'intention mais ils l'ont appris d'une certaine manière.

- Comme R.A.B, précisa Ron. Il ne savait peut-être pas que c'était un Horcruxe, mais il savait que c'était extrêmement important pour Voldemort.

- Donc vous suggérez que nous capturions un Mangemort ?

- L'un des plus importants. Bellatrix, Malefoy ou Rogue.

Harry réfléchit à cette proposition. Il y aurait peut-être moyen d'en tirer des informations. Un lieu que Voldemort tient particulièrement à cœur. Un objet qu'ils auraient vu.

- Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, dit-il finalement. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait les capturer, mais si on a un jour l'occasion, il faudra essayer.

- Et ça ne me gênera pas de faire parler Rogue, déclara Ron.

- Et à propos de R.A.B., tu as une idée ? demanda Harry à Hermione.

- Non, je ne vois pas du tout. Il faudra trouver rapidement ce que ça signifie si on veut trouver l'Horcruxe qu'il avait volé.

C'est en début d'après-midi qu'ils eurent la surprise de recevoir le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Celui-ci, enveloppé dans une grande cape de couleur violette foncée, déboula en trombe au milieu du salon tandis que tous venaient de finir de manger. Il était entouré de deux Aurors. Mr Weasley les suivait de près, apparemment encore étonné que Scrimgeour lui ait demandé de le raccompagner chez lui. L'accueil ne fut pas vraiment chaleureux, à vrai dire, tout le monde était sous le choc de voir débarquer à l'improviste le Ministre de la Magie. Celui-ci prétexta qu'il était de son devoir de venir soutenir les familles qui étaient le plus menacées et dont les membres s'investissaient le plus dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Il vanta les mérites de Mr Weasley et de son travail exemplaire. C'est avec tristesse qu'il évoqua le meurtre atroce d'une famille de sorciers dans la banlieue de Londres et qu'il pria pour que ce tragique événement ne se reproduise plus jamais et qu'il stoppe bientôt Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Harry soupçonna pourtant que le but du Ministre était tout autre. En effet, après avoir salué vigoureusement Ron qui manqua de faire tomber un morceau du gâteau qu'il s'était gardé, Scrimgeour se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda de l'accompagner dehors afin d'avoir une conversation privée. Harry le suivit tandis que les deux Mangemorts restèrent dans le salon après que le Ministre le leur ait demandé.

- Tout d'abord, laisse moi te féliciter pour ta décision Harry, annonça-t-il dès qu'il eut refermé la porte de la maison. Je sais que ça ne devait pas être facile, mais tu redonnes l'espoir à toute la communauté magique. Dès la parution de la Gazette où tu disais soutenir le Ministère, nous avons reçu de nombreuses lettres de satisfaction et d'encouragement nous enjoignant à poursuivre la lutte.

- C'est bien, répondit Harry simplement en attendant la suite.

- S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour t'aider ou pour assurer ta protection, n'hésite surtout pas.

- Ce n'est pas de protection dont j'ai besoin.

- Ah, s'étonna la Ministre légèrement pris au dépourvu. Quoi qu'il en soit, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide si tu en as besoin.

- J'y penserai.

Ils firent quelques pas dans le jardin et s'éloignèrent de la porte.

- Je sais que Dumbledore t'a chargé d'effectuer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi et je n'ai pas le temps de me battre pour savoir ce que c'est. Mais je suppose que c'est très important pour vaincre Voldemort.

- Vous avez raison.

- Alors si tu as besoin de quelque chose, nous te le fournirons. Quoi que ce soit. N'hésite surtout pas.

- Merci, dit simplement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour la rentrée ?

- Je rentre à Poudlard.

- Bien. C'est très bien. Et tu ne devras pas le quitter seul. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux actuellement.

- Mais …

- Si c'est pour ta mission, je veillerai personnellement à ce que plusieurs Aurors t'accompagnent. Ils ne te poseront aucune question. Ils t'aideront et te protégeront dans ce que tu as à faire.

Harry ne répondit rien, en sachant pertinemment qu'il sèmerait aisément les Aurors censés le protéger. Il n'allait pas annoncer à tout le monde qu'il allait chasser les Horcruxes. Le Ministre se tu pendant quelques instants, en ayant visiblement l'air de chercher ses mots afin d'annoncer une nouvelle particulièrement complexe. Après un moment, il parla de nouveau.

- En fait, je suis aussi venu pour autre chose. J'aimerais que tu fasses autre chose pour moi. Oh, rien de bien méchant, ne t'en fais pas, poursuivit-il en voyant l'expression de Harry. En fait, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de venir sur le terrain lors d'opérations du Ministère. Tu vois ? Histoire de montrer que nous agissons efficacement et que la situation n'est pas aussi dangereuse qu'on pourrait le croire.

- Vous voulez que je me batte ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce que lui demandait le Ministre.

- Pas que tu te battes, non ! Tu resterais à l'écart des combats, à l'arrière. Mais tu montrerais que tu es là. C'est un symbole, tu vois ?

- En gros, ironisa Harry, vous me demandez de sponsoriser vos actions.

- En quelque sorte. Oui, tu peux le voir comme ça. Mais je t'assure que tu ne serais à aucun moment en danger.

- Et ça serait quand ?

- Pas souvent. Seulement pour les actions très importantes dont le public entendra parler. C'est pour le rassurer, montrer que nous avançons.

- Comme pour votre prochaine action massive dont tout le monde parle?

- Peut-être, répondit Scrimgeour évasivement.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il hésitait. Evidemment, son rôle se résumerait à faire un peu plus de publicité pour le Ministère. Mais en même temps, il serait plus proche que jamais de la lutte contre Voldemort. Il pourrait tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus.

- Est-ce que tu acceptes ? demanda Scrimgeour avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

- D'accord, répondit Harry.

- Tu quoi ??? cria Ron après que Harry lui ait raconté toute l'histoire.

- Ron, réfléchit un peu, lui répondit Harry. Je pourrai enfin savoir ce qui se passe vraiment.

- Tu pourras savoir l'effet que ça fait de recevoir un Avada Kedavra … Enfin … Tu le sais déjà, s'embrouilla Ron qui ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, affirma Hermione. Du moment que tu restes éloigné des combats, tu ne courras aucun danger.

- Eh ! Tu me parles de danger alors que tu t'apprêtes à te lancer dans la chasse aux Horcruxes avec moi.

Hermione n'avait visiblement pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu pourras peut-être en apprendre un peu plus dessus.

- Et je pourrai demander n'importe quoi au Ministre. Si on a besoin de potions ou d'objets quelconques, on les aura.

- Demande plutôt des informations, conseilla Ron. Le droit d'interroger les prisonniers. Et pendant que j'y pense, tu pourrais peut-être leur demander quelques tonnes de chocolat, un approvisionnement à vie.

- Ron ! dit Hermione.

- Il faut bien en profiter, s'indigna Ron. On va risquer notre vie pendant qu'ils restent assis dans leur bureau.

- On verra plus tard pour les chocolats, conclu Harry en souriant.

Une heureuse surprise les attendit tous les quatre un midi, alors que les vacances entraient dans leur dernière moitié. Ils revenaient d'une balade dans un bois à proximité où ils en avaient profité pour amener leurs balais. Ils avaient essayé de slalomer entre les arbres et Harry s'était révélé le meilleur. Il doutait cependant que cela lui servirait contre Voldemort. Il avait peut-être affronté un dragon comme ça, il ne voyait pas Voldemort régir de la même manière.

Ils reprenaient des forces lorsqu'une chouette d'un brun foncé aux grands yeux ambre entra dans la salle à manger. Elle portait une lettre destinée à Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, elle repartit rapidement à travers la fenêtre tandis que Ron ouvrait la lettre. Au bout d'un moment, il s'écria :

- C'est Neville ! Il nous invite à dormir chez lui !

- Quand ?

- Demain soir!

- On ne peut pas venir l'après-midi ? demanda Ginny.

- Apparemment, ils rentrent demain soir. Et ils repartent peu de temps après.

Cela provoqua un grand étonnement doublé d'une grande joie. Neville était toujours resté très discret sur sa famille. A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais parlé. C'était d'ailleurs par inadvertance qu'ils avaient appris la triste vérité sur ses parents, torturés jusqu'à en perdre la raison, lors d'une visite à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient voir où il habitait.

- Vous reviendrez juste à temps pour que l'on puisse fêter ton anniversaire Harry, s'enthousiasma Mme Weasley.

- Ca veut dire que tu ne vas pas pouvoir transplaner, dit Ron.

- On fera un transplanage d'escorte, le rassura Harry. Vous, vous pouvez transplaner. Je vous expliquerai comment on fait.

Harry avait totalement oublié que son anniversaire serait dans deux jours. Il allait avoir dix-sept ans. Et cela signifiait alors le droit de faire de la magie à tout moment. En particulier de transplaner. Et d'attaquer des Mangemorts par la même occasion.

- C'est très bien tout ça, dit distraitement Mr Weasley en se levant avec un bol de café à la main. Bon, je dois y aller. La journée s'annonce de nouveau particulièrement chargée au Ministère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron.

- Top secret, répondit Mr Weasley en quittant la table.

- Bonne journée, répondit Mme Weasley.

- On y va aussi, annoncèrent les jumeaux. Les affaires nous attendent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, dit Fred en voyant l'expression horrifiée de sa mère. Pour l'instant, le Chemin de Traverse est sûr. Les Aurors en assurent la sécurité. Et puis qui peut en avoir contre des vendeurs de farces et attrapes ?

- Oui, mais faites quand même attention. On ne sait pas ce qui peut …

Mais les jumeaux étaient déjà sortis de la maison pour transplaner. Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny, qui étaient les derniers à table, se levèrent et sortirent dans le jardin après que Mme Weasley ait poliment décliné leur offre de les aider.

- Vous saviez où il habite ? demanda Ron.

- Neville ? répondit Hermione.

- Non, je parlais de Kreattur. Evidemment que je parle de Neville.

- Non, je ne savais pas où il habite, répondit Hermione avec un regard noir. Mais j'espère que tu seras capable de te tenir correctement et de ne pas renverser ton gâteau par terre comme tu l'as encore fait ce matin.

Voyant que Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, Harry, qui voulait à tout prix éviter d'assister à l'une de leur traditionnelle dispute, s'éloigna lentement vers le fond du jardin, suivi de près par Ginny.

- Il habite dans une grande maison à une centaine de kilomètres au nord de Londres, lui dit-elle. Il me l'a dit en deuxième année. Et c'est écrit sur la lettre.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu es déjà allé chez lui ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, et je ne connais personne qui y soit allé. Apparemment, il y vit seul avec sa grand-mère.

- Ca me fait plaisir de le revoir.

- Au fait, continua-t-elle, est-ce que tu leur diras que nous sommes ensemble ? en indiquant Ron et Hermione se hurler dessus.

- Oui, mais pas pour l'instant, répondit Harry qui les observait. On va attendre qu'ils se soient un peu calmés.

- Pendant que nous sommes seuls, j'aurais aimé savoir une chose, continua-t-elle. De quoi vous parlez quand vous êtes tous les trois dans la chambre ? demanda-t-elle avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui il vaut mieux dire la vérité.

Harry ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais il préférait attendre encore un peu avant de tout expliquer à Ginny. Il attendait le moment idéal. S'il en existait un qui convenait à ce genre d'explications. Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop comment il allait s'y prendre une fois le moment venu.

- Je te promets de tout te raconter, lui dit-il enfin. Mais pas maintenant. Bientôt, tu le sauras, mais pas encore.

« Et tu souhaiteras ne l'avoir jamais su » continua-t-il intérieurement.

Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient avoir conclu un cessez-le-feu les rejoignirent en restant malgré tout éloignés d'une bonne distance.

- Vous savez ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à la grand-mère de Neville? demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu comptes leur offrir un cadeau ? s'étonna Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ron, tu fais preuve d'un manque de savoir-vivre qui dépasse de loin celui des Scrouts à Pétards.

Ron grommela mais ne répondit rien.

Le soir même, tandis que Ginny était occupé à jouer avec Fred à une partie d'échecs version sorcier, Harry en profita pour demander à Ron et à Hermione leur avis sur quelque chose qui commençait à l'inquiéter depuis un mois.

- Cela fait un mois que je n'ai eu aucune autre vision de Voldemort, déclara-t-il sans aucune mise en garde.

- C'est une bonne chose, affirma Hermione. Cela veut dire que tu maîtrises enfin l'occlumencie.

- Justement, je n'ai jamais réussi à le pratiquer. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne vois plus rien. Je n'arrive même plus à ressentir son humeur !

- Tu préférerais le contraire ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Harry en se surprenant de sa propre réponse.

- Voir dans sa tête te plaisait ?

- C'était un super avantage, tu dois bien reconnaître ça Hermione, continua Ron. Savoir ce que pense ou fait Voldemort ! Tu te rends compte. N'importe quel Auror mourrait pour avoir ce pouvoir !

- Ce « pouvoir », comme tu l'appelles, a déjà tué si tu ne t'en souviens pas, lui dit-elle de manière désobligeante.

- Mais je pourrais peut-être savoir où il a caché ses Horcruxes, affirma Harry. Si je pouvais lire dans ses pensées quand il ne s'y attend pas, je pourrais le savoir.

- Ou alors il pourrait te montrer de fausses informations, continua Hermione. Comme il l'a déjà fait. Il te montrerait une fausse cachette et tu y foncerais tête baissée. C'est une bonne chose que ce lien ait disparu.

- Peu importe si c'était bon ou mauvais. Ce que veux dire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a disparu.

- Peut-être Voldemort a coupé la connexion ? s'hasarda Ron.

- Oui, ironisa Hermione, il avait sûrement dépassé son forfait.

Ron s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique dont lui seul en avait le secret quand Harry s'écria :

- Vous ne pourriez pas arrêter tous les deux ! Ca devient lassant à la fin ! Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait six ans que vous êtes comme ça ?

Ron sembla avoir honte de lui-même.

- Ca reviendra sûrement Harry, poursuivit Hermione comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Bien que j'espère que ce ne soit pas le cas. Tu es sûrement moins réceptif actuellement. Ca dépend de l'humeur de Voldemort mais aussi de la tienne. Et peut-être que ton état d'esprit n'est pas enclin à percevoir ses pensées …

- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison, soupira Harry. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi il pense actuellement.

Le lendemain, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se préparèrent de bonne heure afin de ne pas perdre de temps. Ils étaient tous impatients de revoir Neville à qui ils n'avaient pas parler depuis le début des vacances. Les jumeaux auraient bien aimé les accompagner mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser leur magasin sans surveillance. Quant à Mr Weasley qui voulait rencontrer la grand-mère de Neville, il affirmait que le Ministre préparait toujours une action importante et que tous les niveaux du Ministère étaient en constante ébullition. Après avoir grignoté un morceau, les quatre Gryffondors prirent quelques affaires et sortirent de la maison sous les ultimes recommandations de Mme Weasley et quittèrent la zone protégée par les sortilèges anti-transplanages. Ils se regroupèrent dans une semi obscurité et sortirent leurs baguettes.

- Bon, Neville nous a indiqué précisément où il habite, annonça Harry. Apparemment, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour transplaner jusqu'à chez lui.

- Ginny ne sait pas encore transplaner, remarqua Ron.

- On va l'aider elle aussi, je l'ai déjà fait, se souvint Harry de son retour à Poudlard avec un Dumbledore mourrant à ses côtés.

« Je ne suis pas inquiet, Harry. Je suis avec toi. » lui avait-il dit. Il s'était trompé apparemment. Priant pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais, Harry prit la main de Ginny. Un courant les traversa soudain tous les deux. Il prit ensuite la main de Ron qui prit celle d'Hermione.

- Hum, toussa Harry. Surtout, ne lâche pas ma main.

- OK, répondit calmement Ginny.

Tous les quatre tournèrent alors sur eux-mêmes et disparurent dans la nuit.


	4. Chap 4 Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Chapitre IV Le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres

La lune s'élevait haut dans le ciel ce soir-là, éclairant d'une lueur blafarde le vaste manoir des Malfoy. Celui-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité, telle une gigantesque sentinelle de pierre montant la garde au milieu de l'immense propriété protégée par les sorts censés arrêter toute attaque de l'Ordre de Phénix. Tout était calme, le vent remuant faiblement les arbres noirs et sinistres de la forêt entourant la demeure, les corbeaux n'osant pas rompre ce silence de mort.

A l'intérieur du manoir, dans le vaste sous-sol qui s'étendait profondément sous la demeure, l'ambiance était toute aussi froide et silencieuse. Une grande table de marbre noire trônait au centre d'une superbe pièce de style gothique, un feu illuminant les visages anxieux et pâles des Mangemorts qui prenaient part à la réunion. Ce genre de réunion avait beau être fréquente, ils ne savaient jamais comment elles allaient se passer ou si l'un deux ne partirait pas de la salle. Ils étaient tendus et avaient hâtes de quitter cette pièce. Leurs ombres dansaient sur les épais murs de pierre. L'assemblée était constituée d'une vingtaine de personnes, toutes enveloppées dans d'épaisses capes noires, attendant patiemment. Mais une seule semblait retenir toute l'attention. Une seule semblait être la cause de ce silence glaciale. Une grande silhouette se tenait assise sur une chaise finement ouvragée à une extrémité de la table, le visage aussi blanc que la neige contrastant avec ses yeux rougeoyants.

A sa droite se tenait Severus Rogue, qui avait été hautement récompensé pour avoir tué Dumbledore et semé la panique et la confusion à Poudlard. Il était aussi pâle que Voldemort, son visage encadré par des cheveux noirs et gras, auréolé d'une impression de pouvoir et de gloire. Peu de Mangemorts l'appréciaient et plusieurs ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Mais à présent, les rumeurs s'étaient tues. Les accusations avaient disparues. Tous savaient l'estime que lui portait Voldemort. Tous savaient les pouvoirs qu'il avait reçus du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A sa gauche était assis Lucius Malfoy. Sa famille avait récemment subi la terrible colère de Lord Voldemort. Son fils, Draco, avait été froidement exécuté par Voldemort lui-même pour avoir échoué dans la tâche qui lui avait été donné. Sa femme, qui avait essayé de protéger son fils de son Maître, avait subi le même sort. Lucius n'avait en revanche pas fait la même erreur. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prudent de se dresser contre la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était tu et avait assisté au meurtre de sa famille. Sans bouger. Sans protester. Et lorsqu'il vit son fils puis sa femme frappés par les sortilèges et s'effondrer sur le sol, il avait alors ressenti la même haine qui l'habitait lorsqu'il était plus jeune, lorsqu'il faisait ses premiers pas de Mangemort au côté de son Maître. Il se rappelait à présent ce qu'il ressentait. Sa vie confortable dans son domaine l'avait quelque peu ramolli. Il n'était plus l'homme conquérant qui le caractérisait à ses débuts. Mais la haine qui sommeillait en lui s'était à présent ravivée, plus tenace et vivace que jamais. Une haine qui ne lui laissait aucun répit et réclament vengeance. Une haine dirigée contre un seul homme.

Mais pas contre Voldemort. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait appris à manipuler les arts noirs, et qu'il avait acquis une si haute place dans la société. Sans sa protection et son aide, il n'aurait jamais acquis les pouvoirs qu'il possède. Il devait tout à Voldemort. Et pour être honnête, Voldemort avait agi contre sa famille comme à son habitude, comme Lucius s'y était attendu en prêtant allégeance au Seigneur Noir il y a déjà si longtemps. Il savait alors les risques encourus, et il les avait accepté tout comme sa femme. Il savait ce que cela signifiait pour sa famille. Gloire, pouvoir et honneur, mais aussi la mort en cas de trahison ou d'échec. La soif de pouvoir de Lucius avait été plus forte que tout le reste et il s'était engagé sans hésitation sur le chemin du Mal. Sans jamais regretter son choix. Sans jamais vouloir revenir en arrière. A présent, sa haine toute entière était dirigée contre Rogue, cet extraordinaire legilimens, qui avait tué Dumbledore alors que Draco en avait eu la possibilité. Rogue lui avait volé sa gloire. Il lui avait volé son fils. Et sa femme. Lucius ne supportait pas cette infamie, et il jura de faire payer à Rogue le meurtre de son fils et de sa femme. Il ferait absolument tout pour regagner les faveurs de Voldemort, comme autrefois, afin d'évincer Rogue, de le voir tomber, puis de le tuer et de prendre sa place.

Le silence était total dans la pièce, tout le monde attendant que Voldemort prenne la parole.

- Avons-nous enfin quelqu'un au Ministère qui est sous notre contrôle ? demanda-t-il enfin, sa question aussi audible qu'un murmure.

Tout les Mangemorts se regardèrent, aucun n'osant parler, tous connaissant parfaitement la réponse. Après un court moment, l'un deux se décida à parler. Il le fit avec une voix faible et hésitante.

- Je n'ai pas réussi à soumettre un employé quelconque à l'Imperium, mon Seigneur, s'excusa Dolohov. Toutes mes tentatives échouent. Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de détecter l'Imperium.

- La rumeur serait donc vraie, murmura Voldemort. N'avez-vous trouvé aucun moyen de contourner cette difficulté ?

- Non, mon Seigneur. Ils détectent toutes nos intrusions.

- Cela va considérablement ralentir nos plans. Néanmoins, je sais que tu as fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir, Dolohov, et je ne t'en veux pas. Cesse désormais tes efforts inutiles, j'ai besoin de toi pour autre chose de plus important.

- Oui, Maître, merci, remercia le Mangemort.

Le silence retomba à nouveau mais l'atmosphère était moins lourde à présent. Chacun s'était attendu à bien pire. Tous commencèrent à changer de position et à s'asseoir plus confortablement en voyant que le danger était passé.

- Cela ne change évidemment pas notre objectif initial. Mais, il va nous falloir changer de tactique. Si le Ministère ne peut pas être pris de l'intérieur, il sera par la force. S'ils croient que je vais abandonner après une tentative, ils se trompent lourdement.

Plusieurs Mangemorts sourirent mais ils cessèrent rapidement lorsqu'ils virent le visage froid de Voldemort.

- Cet imbécile de Ministre a jugé utile de transférer le quartier général des Aurors à Poudlard. Il va grandement nous faciliter la tâche. C'est une erreur qu'il regrettera, affirma Voldemort. Quelles sont nos forces ?

- Largement suffisantes pour écraser le Ministère, Maître, annonça Bellatrix avec impatience. Avec l'allégeance récente des gobelins de l'Europe de l'Est, nous sommes tout à fait en mesure de gagner.

- Parfait, néanmoins il ne faut pas négliger les défenses du manoir. C'est un atout considérable que nous avons en notre possession. Ses nombreux sortilèges éloignent les membres de l'Ordre. Nous ne devons le perdre à aucun prix.

- Nous en sommes conscients Maître.

- Et qu'en est-il des géants ?

- Ils ont rejoints nos rangs récemment et d'autres vont suivre, poursuivit-elle. Ils pourront faire partie de l'attaque.

Elle sembla savourer chacune de ses paroles, enchantée d'annoncer de si bonnes nouvelles à son Maître.

- Le Ministère ne fera pas le poids, assura-t-elle.

- Parfait. Ils le feront encore moins que vous ne pouvez le penser.

Personne ne sembla comprendre les paroles de Voldemort, mis à part Rogue qui sourit faiblement.

- Je serais fière de mener l'attaque, dit Bellatrix, décontenancée par ce qu'avait prononcé son Maître.

- Je le sais, Bellatrix, je le sais. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas toi qui mèneras mes troupes. Lucius s'en chargera.

Un murmure s'éleva autour de la table. Les Mangemorts s'étonnant qu'un tel honneur soit accordé au dernier des Malfoy. Lucius se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur sa chaise afin que tout le monde comprenne désormais la place qu'il occupait auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quant à Bellatrix, elle semblait pétrifiée, n'ayant jamais osé imaginer une telle situation. Elle eut du mal à trouver ses mots.

- Mais, Maître, bredouilla-t-elle. Personne d'autre que moi …

- J'ai une autre mission à te confier Bellatrix. Qui sera vitale pour notre victoire contre le Ministère.

- Bien Maître, se résigna-t-elle.

- Je veux que tout soit prêt dans les temps Lucius, dit Voldemort en se tournant vers Malfoy. Notre attaque viendra promptement. Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de ta part, le prévint Voldemort. Le ministère doit être pris.

- Maître,objecta Lucius, même avec le quartier général des Aurors à Poudlard, le Ministère est toujours très bien protégé par de nombreux Aurors et de nombreux sorciers. Et le transfert effectif des Aurors à Poudlard ne se fera qu'à la rentrée.

- Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps. Il doit tomber d'ici septembre.

- Oui Maître, mais la victoire n'est pas aussi certaine que la laisse entendre Lestrange.

- Je te l'ai dit, leurs forces seront réduites au moment de notre attaque.

- Quelle est votre idée Maître ?

Voldemort regarda Malfoy, qui sentait qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller aussi loin. Il baissa rapidement les yeux.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu sois au courant de tout Lucius. Contente toi d'accomplir ta mission. Et ne pose pas de questions qui ne te concerne pas.

Lucius acquiesça, tandis que Rogue observait froidement Bellatrix.

- Poursuivez vos attaques quotidiennes, indiqua Voldemort. Le Ministère ne doit rien soupçonner.

- Nous ferons notre devoir, s'exclama fièrement un Mangemort qui se trouvait au fond de la salle.

- Le Ministère ne tardera pas à être entre mes mains, annonça finalement Voldemort en se levant, les autres Mangemorts l'imitant dans une crainte respectueuse. Ce sera sur vous, mes fidèles Mangemorts, sur qui reposera la victoire de la bataille.

Les Mangemorts comprirent que la réunion était à présent terminée et qu'il était temps pour eux de partir afin de laisser leur Maître. Ils s'empressèrent de quitter la salle afin d'exécuter ses ordres. Alors que Rogue s'éloignait lui aussi, Voldemort le rappela auprès de lui sous le regard haineux de Bellatrix. Celle-ci finit par sortir de la salle, en espérant vainement que son Maître la rappelle également. Mais il ne le fit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre un tel comportement. Elle qui lui avait tout donné, qui avait tout sacrifié. Elle qui avait passé toutes ces années à Azkaban pour avoir défendu Voldemort et cru à son retour même dans la noirceur de son cachot. Voilà qu'elle était désormais écartée par Malfoy qui s'était peureusement rallié au Ministère en prétextant avoir été soumis à l'Imperium, et par Rogue qui était resté confortablement à Poudlard à proximité de Dumbledore et de Potter. Pourquoi son Maître qu'elle vénérait tant ne lui témoignait plus aucun respect ? N'avait-elle plus d'importance à ses yeux ?

Bellatrix se surprit à se souvenir du jour où elle était officiellement devenue une Mangemort. Un soir d'automne, en compagnie d'autres partisans de Voldemort, dans une maison froide et abandonnée. Il y faisait horriblement froid. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi ils étaient allés dans cette maison-là. Elle était en ruine, et un vent glacial la parcourrait. Mais aucun n'y avait fait attention. Ils étaient là pour tout autre chose. Elle avait été la première marquée. La première qui avait été choisie. C'est sur elle qu'avait été apposée la toute première Marque des Ténèbres. Cela avait constitué alors le plus beau moment de toute sa vie. Son existence allait enfin prendre un réel sens, une signification. Elle qui rêvait depuis toujours d'une vie exaltante, avec un véritable but. Cette Marque signifiait tout pour elle. La promesse d'une existence extraordinaire. La promesse d'un pouvoir démesuré. Elle souhaitait accomplir quelque chose de grand, quelque chose dont tous se souviendraient. Elle en avait trouvé le moyen, sans le savoir, lors de son premier jour à Poudlard.

Elle avait vaguement aperçu, sans vraiment le voir, ce petit garçon qui posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête après qu'elle-même ait été envoyée à Serpentard. Et tout comme elle, il avait été envoyé dans la maison du grand Salazar, à l'instant même où il avait effleuré le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle s'était toujours demandée si le Choixpeau avait vu qui allait devenir le garçon qu'il avait réparti. S'il avait ressenti le potentiel destructeur de cet enfant. Quoi qu'il en soit, le hasard, ou le destin, voulut qu'il s'asseye juste à côté d'elle. A en juger par son apparence, et elle accordait beaucoup d'importance à l'apparence, il ne venait pas d'une famille riche. Elle se demanda même s'il n'avait pas récupéré ses habits par terre, ou ramassé dans une poubelle. Pourtant, elle fut immédiatement fascinée lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle. Elle fut fascinée par son regard si profond, par sa posture, sa manière de marcher, de parler. Il possédait une élégance naturelle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez personne d'autre. Ils firent rapidement connaissance et Bellatrix fut frappée par la puissance de ses propos, par la volonté avec lesquels il les exprimait. Ils parlèrent toute la soirée. Ou ce fut plutôt lui qui parla. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus trop bien. Elle ne revoyait que des images, des sensations, comme dans un rêve. Mais à aucun moment, il ne parla de sa famille. Jamais il ne donna une indication quelconque sur ses origines.

Au fil des années, de nombreux autres Serpentards furent eux aussi fascinés par ce jeune homme qui, elle l'apprit plus tard avec difficulté, s'appelait Tom Jedusor. Mais Bellatrix su toujours qu'elle était sa préférée. Jedusor avait un pouvoir attracteur sur les autres irrésistible. Personne ne pouvait y échapper. Il ne cherchait pas la compagnie. Il ne cherchait pas à être entouré de personnes. C'étaient les personnes qui l'entouraient naturellement. Sa puissance magique dépassait de très loin celle de tous les élèves de son année, et égalait même celles de septième année. Il maîtrisait des sorts complexes après les avoir seulement essayé une ou deux fois. Et il était aussi capable d'inventer de puissants maléfices, qui étonnaient de nombreux enseignants. Il était l'admiration de tous les professeurs et plus il fascinait ceux qui l'entouraient, plus son charisme et son assurance augmentait. Il accumulait les titres, les honneurs et les récompenses, et réussit à se construire une solide façade d'étudiant modèle, afin qu'il ne soit jamais soupçonné de quoi que ce soit d'anormal.

Car assez rapidement, étant donné ses extraordinaires capacités, il ne tarda pas à s'intéresser à la magie noire, Bellatrix se faisant une joie de le renseigner longuement à ce sujet, sa famille ayant depuis longtemps pactisée avec les ténèbres. Mais il ne mit pas longtemps, là encore, à amasser un savoir qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusque là. Il manipulait la magie noire à la perfection, les sorts qu'il produisait recélant une puissance incroyable. Il les accomplissait naturellement, comme s'il avait toujours su le faire. Sa soif d'apprendre était intarissable, et ils passaient de longues heures, dans la salle commune, à discuter à propos de nombreux plans et stratagèmes visant à amener les sorciers au pouvoir, comme le faisaient depuis toujours les jeunes Serpentards depuis l'époque du grand Salazar. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Bellatrix espérait secrètement que ces idées puissent un jour devenir réalité.

Rapidement, tout s'accéléra. Tom les convoqua tous un soir, et il leur montra une bague. Une lourde bague qu'il portait au doigt. Il assura alors être le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Mais depuis bien longtemps, peu de ses fidèles avaient encore des doutes à ce sujet. Sa puissance et son aptitude à parler le Fourchelangue les avaient depuis longtemps tous convaincus. Sans oublier sa capacité à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, capacité que seul l'héritier de Serpentard possédait. Puis, il leur demanda désormais de l'appeler Lord Voldemort. Tous acceptèrent sans hésiter, à la fois terrifiés et fascinés par ce nom qu'ils entendaient pour la première fois, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'allaient jamais reprononcer. Bellatrix frissonna en écoutant ce nom, avec l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Elle su que le temps viendrait où il serait craint et respecté de tous. Et enfin, il leur donna un nom. Les Mangemorts. C'est ainsi, dans la lugubre et froide salle commune des Serpentards, que Bellatrix scella son destin. Ce nom, Mangemort, était la promesse de la vie qu'elle avait depuis toujours attendue. Son Maître ne cherchait pas à assouvir une simple pulsion meurtrière ou à détenir le plus de pouvoir. Il était au-delà de cela. Il cherchait à détenir Le pouvoir. Celui de vaincre la mort, de manger la mort. Le pouvoir qu'aucun individu n'avait jamais réussi à détenir, et le seule qui importait vraiment. Certains allaient considérer que les actions de Voldemort étaient mauvaises. Qu'importe ! Elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle savait qu'un jour, la communauté magique reconnaîtrait Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait entrepris, pour la magie qu'il allait développée. Les autres Mangemorts n'étaient en revanche là que pour jouir d'un pouvoir sur les autres, pour avoir droit de vie et de mort sur des inconnus, pour s'imaginer maîtriser le mal. Mais pas Bellatrix. Pas Voldemort. Ils étaient au-delà du bien et du mal. Ils cherchaient à vaincre la mort. Et c'était elle, Bellatrix, qui allait aider Voldemort à obtenir ce secret si inaccessible et si convoité.

A sa sortie de Poudlard, elle apprit de Voldemort des pouvoirs qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu osé imaginer maîtriser. Elle était immédiatement à ses côtés dès qu'il le demandait. Elle se chargeait parfois de missions peu reluisantes, mais sa puissance magique augmentait constamment, Voldemort prenant particulièrement soin d'aiguiser sa haine et sa colère contre les Moldus et les Sangs de Bourbe. Son nom était craint de l'ensemble des sorciers, il était respecté par tous. C'était elle qui était chargé de répandre la colère de son Maître contre ses ennemis. Il était à l'apogée de son pouvoir. La résistance diminuait constamment. Elle savait qu'ils étaient tout proches de l'emporter définitivement. Et constamment, ils se rapprochaient de la connaissance du secret. Puis tout bascula, ce soir du 31 octobre. Brutalement. Irrémédiablement. Elle le sentit. Dans son âme et dans son corps. Sa Marque la brûla à vif, et elle perçut alors la souffrance sans nom de son Maître. Elle avait compris immédiatement, sans réellement pouvoir le croire, que l'impensable était arrivé. Que son Maître avait été vaincu. Rapidement, elle se mit à sa recherche, dans l'espoir de le trouver au cas où il n'ait pas été définitivement détruit. Elle apprit qu'un petit garçon, un certain Harry Potter, en était le responsable. Elle tenta de le trouver mais elle perdit sa trace. Et elle eut rapidement tous les Aurors sur son dos, la nouvelle de la disparition de Lord Voldemort s'étant propagée comme une traînée de poudre. De nombreux Mangemorts prirent peur et se rendirent, abandonnant lâchement leur Maître. Mais pas Bellatrix. Jamais elle ne pourrait trahir celui qui lui avait tout appris, qui lui avait tout donné.

Elle fut brutalement tirée hors de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit Malfoy ricaner en la regardant.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Tu n'as toujours été qu'un lâche. Comme ton fils et ta stupide femme.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de les insulter, rugit Lucius en sortant sa baguette en même temps que Bellatrix.

- J'espère que tu échoueras Lucius. J'espère que tu seras incapable de prendre le Ministère et que tu y survivras. Tu connaîtras alors la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je suis certaine qu'il me laissera m'amuser un peu avec toi.

- Tu es malade, lança Lucius avec dégoût. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te préférait que pour les tâches salissantes. Que ne lui as-tu jamais apporter ? Tu ne faisais qu'assassiner des familles de moldus pour satisfaire ta soif de sang. Etait-ce toi qui obtenait des informations du Ministère, était-ce toi qui lui apportait un soutien matériel et financier ? Où te trouves-tu actuellement ? Mon manoir est utilisé comme quartier général depuis le début de la guerre et c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes à l'abri de l'Ordre. S'il n'existait pas, nous serions en permanence en train d'échapper aux Aurors.

- Un jour, tu commettras une erreur Lucius. Et alors j'espère vraiment que je serai présente pour la voir.

Malfoy lui tourna le dos et monta dans les étages supérieurs de sa demeure.

Lorsque la salle fut déserte à l'exception des deux hommes enveloppés de noir, Voldemort demanda, après qu'il ait méticuleusement vérifié que personne ne pouvait les écouter :

- Notre plan se déroule-t-il comme prévu, Severus ?

- Oui, mon Seigneur. Le Ministère ne se doute rien. Il ne peut pas savoir qu'il tombera dans un piège.

- Et les autres Mangemorts ?

- Ils ne sont pas au courant Maître. Vous avez parlé à la perfection. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce qui se prépare.

- Tout le mérite te revient Rogue.

- Je ne vis que pour vous servir Maître.

- Parfait, répondit Voldemort. Il ne faut surtout pas ébruiter ce plan. S'il parvenait à atteindre les oreilles de l'Ordre du Phénix d'une quelconque manière, la prise du Ministère serait compromise.

- Tout a été fait comme vous l'aviez désiré, assura Rogue.

- Je cours un très gros risque, Severus. Il n'y aura pas de seconde chance.

- Nous n'en aurons besoin que d'une seule.

Les deux hommes se déplacèrent vers le fond de la salle, contournant la table sur laquelle un long serpent s'était enroulé.

- Te rappelles-tu de la dernière phase de ce plan ? demanda enfin Voldemort.

- Oui, mon Seigneur, le dernier acte, répondit Rogue qui attendait ce moment avec impatience.

- Le temps est venu, Severus, de faire tomber le Ministère. Le temps est venu pour toi de connaître ton heure de gloire.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette et poussa trois pierres qui se trouvaient à proximité de la cheminée. Un pan de mur disparut aussitôt et le trou ainsi crée donna accès à une volée de marche qui se perdirent dans les ténèbres. Tous les deux descendirent lentement après avoir allumé d'un geste de baguette la longue rangée de torches qui courait le long du couloir qui semblait sans fin.

- Bellatrix ne sera donc pas mise au courant ? demanda Rogue.

- Non. Seuls nous deux devons connaître ce plan. Les autres n'en seront informés que peu de temps avant l'attaque. Et ceux qui resteront ne devront rien savoir. Il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

- Bien Maître.

Ils poursuivirent leur descente des escaliers.

- Ces souterrains sont prodigieux, murmura Voldemort. La magie noire résonne si fortement en ce lieu. J'espère que tous les Mangemorts savent qu'en cas d'attaque imprévue, c'est ici qu'ils devront se réfugier.

- Je le leur ai rappelé Mon Seigneur.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en bas du long escalier. Ils allumèrent d'un geste complexe les torches qui se trouvaient dans les galeries et qui semblaient différentes de celles de l'escalier. Ils commencèrent alors à avancer dans les galeries souterraines qui formaient un véritable labyrinthe. Elles suintaient l'humidité et de la moisissure recouvrait une grande partie des murs noirs. A chaque bifurcation, ils prenaient soin d'allumer les diverses rangées de torches qui couraient devant eux et d'éteindre celles qui se trouvaient derrière eux. Ils semblaient savoir précisément où aller parmi ce dédale de couloirs et de croisements.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé à propos de Potter, Maître ?

- Il n'a aucun intérêt pour l'instant, répondit Voldemort. Tant qu'il n'est pas au courant, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre.

- Et s'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir la vérité ?

- Il l'apprendra, affirma Voldemort. Potter a toujours été excessivement curieux, cela va jouer une fois de plus en notre faveur. A un moment ou à un autre, il tombera sur un morceau de la vérité. Et alors, il fera tout pour en connaître l'intégralité.

- Oui, Maître. Mais peut-être pourrions nous l'aider ?

- Laissons les choses se faire naturellement. Et tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé ce qui nous échappe, nous ne nous soucierons pas de Potter.

Ils tournèrent à un nouvel embranchement.

- Il va sûrement faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, continua Rogue.

- En effet, mais cela n'a aucune importance. Notre priorité est la capture du Ministère. Nous nous occuperons de Poudlard après.

Ils se turent enfin, continuant à marcher un long moment dans la semi obscurité qui régnait dans les souterrains, seulement illuminés par les torches. Puis, ils arrivèrent devant une porte, et tous les deux s'arrêtèrent.

- Alors, sourit Voldemort, il est là-dedans ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Tu féliciteras Mulciber pour cela. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Il a été capturé alors qu'il effectuait une mission pour l'Ordre. Apparemment, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'était infiltré parmi nous, et il avait réussi à collecter d'importantes informations. Il a tenté de s'enfuir lorsque Mulciber la découvert, mais il n'a visiblement pas réussi, ricana Rogue malsainement.

- A-t-il été interrogé ?

- Non Maître. Je pensais que vous vouliez vous en charger personnellement.

- Tu as bien fait. Peut-être pourra-t-il nous être utile, déclara Voldemort en ouvrant lentement la porte.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans la pièce qui était plongé dans la plus totale obscurité. Il y régnait une odeur pestilentielle et quelqu'un gémissait faiblement. Rogue sortit sa baguette et murmura :

- Lumos.

L'obscurité s'évanouit et Voldemort contempla avec satisfaction Remus Lupin qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin.

- La lutte a dû être violente, commenta Voldemort.

- Elle le fut, répondit Rogue. Particulièrement pour lui.

Lupin avait en effet perdu son bras droit dans la violence de l'affrontement, le sort utilisé contre lui ayant brisé ses défenses. Son visage saignait abondamment, et son œil gauche était enflé. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, et Lupin n'avait apparemment pas la force de se mettre sur ses jambes.

- Traître, souffla-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue.

Celui-ci sourit en le voyant souffrir en un lieu où aucun membre de l'Ordre ne pouvait l'atteindre.

- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais dû te faire confiance. Tu n'es qu'un traître.

- Tu le considères apparemment comme cet être bon et pur qu'il a toujours prétendu être, ricana Rogue. Tu ne connais rien de lui.

- Je sais qui il est. Il a …

- Epargnez votre salive pour des informations plus intéressantes, souffla Voldemort. Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup à nous apprendre.

- Jamais je ne parlerai, répondit Lupin qui semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment. Torturez-moi autant qu'il vous plaira, mais je ne vous dirai rien. Vous n'apprendre rien de moi.

- J'ai de l'admiration pour vous, murmura Voldemort. Vous possédez une grande puissance magique. Et vous vous battez jusqu'au bout. Mais vous devez bien voir que c'est sans espoir. Parlez maintenant et j'abrégerai vos souffrances.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Nous verrons cela, affirma Voldemort.

Il leva sa baguette, et murmura :

- Endoloris.

Lupin se tordit de douleur, ses traits se déformant sous une souffrance horrible. C'était comme si des pics de glace la lacéraient de toutes parts. Comme si son cœur allait soudain exploser dans sa poitrine. Il pria pour mourir, il pria pour disparaître maintenant, emportant avec lui le souvenir de Tonks qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Eux qui devaient se marier le mois prochain. Ils avaient tout organisé, ils l'attendaient tellement … Il aurait pleuré si la douleur n'avait pas annihilé tous les autres sentiments qui existaient en lui. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminablement long, l'intensité de la douleur diminua et il rouvrit les yeux, le visage couvert de sueur collé contre le sol poussiéreux du cachot. Il aperçut Rogue qui ricanait.

- Il ne semble toujours pas disposé à parler. Severus, peut-être auras-tu plus de chance avec ton ancien camarade?

Rogue sourit et leva à son tour sa baguette, un rictus mauvais déformant son visage. A l'étonnement de Voldemort, il ne lança pas le sortilège de souffrance. Il préféra utiliser un sort plus personnel.

- Sectumsempra !

De profondes entailles se formèrent alors sur le corps de Lupin, lacérant violemment son visage et son torse. Il se sentit sur le point de vomir tellement la douleur était insupportable.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, ricana Rogue. A la mémoire de tes amis.

Il lança alors le sortilège Doloris. La souffrance fut encore pire. Lupin crut que sa tête allait exploser, que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite. Il commença à perdre connaissance, un filet de salive sortant de sa bouche. Rogue arrêta net le sortilège.

- Il risque de mourir, Maître.

- Si je veux qu'il meure, je n'ai qu'à laisser la porte ouverte. Ce n'est pas sa mort qui me gêne. C'est le fait qu'il ne parle pas avant.

Lupin restait étendu sur le sol, attendant la suite en sachant qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps.

- Peut-être la vue de, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? demanda Voldemort. Ah oui, je m'en souviens … Tonks.

Lupin releva faiblement la tête, espérant de toutes ses forces que Voldemort n'ait pas capturé celle qu'il aimait.

-Peut-être la vue de Tonks lui déliera la langue ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas, soupira Lupin. Elle était en sécurité avant que je ne parte.

- Tout peut changer si facilement, s'exclama Voldemort en laissant s'échapper un grand rire froid et inhumain. Il ne me suffira que de très peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit entre mes mains.

- Je le connais bien, Maître, se risqua Rogue. C'est un lâche. Il ne parlera pas, même si ces proches sont menacés.

- Il y a toujours un moyen d'arriver à ses fins, murmura Voldemort. Il va donc falloir que j'aille chercher les informations moi-même.

Il leva à nouveau sa baguette, puis prononça :

- Legilimens !

L'esprit de Lupin s'évanouit, il n'y avait plus accès, il était trop faible pour résister. Il sentit Voldemort accéder à ses pensées avec une facilité déconcertante. Lupin savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Il savait que Voldemort allait bientôt l'éliminer lorsqu'il n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Alors, dans une tentative désespérée, il ferma son esprit, essayant à tout prix d'empêcher Voldemort d'atteindre des informations qu'il ne devait pas avoir. Tout serait perdu s'il y accédait. Voldemort le comprit aussitôt. Il perçut brusquement le changement. Il sentit que Lupin tentait de s'opposer à lui, de lui cacher des informations. Alors il augmenta la puissance de son sortilège, il tenta de foudroyer les défenses de Lupin quels que soient les dégâts qui en résulteraient. Et alors, après plusieurs minutes d'une bataille acharnée qui se joua entre deux esprits, Voldemort vit. Il vit ce que Lupin avait essayé de lui cacher. Et il comprit alors où il devait chercher. Là où il devait se rendre pour essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait tant.

- A Poudlard, murmura-t-il.

- Maître, qu'avez-vous vu ? s'empressa de demander Rogue.

Voldemort se tourna vers Rogue, une lueur démente dans le regard.

- Vous voulez dire … ? Vous savez où est … ?

- Dumbledore fut un imbécile de confier ses secrets à ses proches, le coupa Voldemort. Severus, il faut accélérer nos plans. Il faut prendre le Ministère le plus rapidement possible. Poudlard abrite le secret que nous cherchons tant.


	5. Chapitre 5 La Maison sur la Colline

Chapitre V La Maison sur la Colline

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny apparurent sur un chemin de terre poussiéreux, à proximité d'une grande forêt qui s'étendait sur le flanc d'une montagne. L'atmosphère était encore chaude. On sentait que l'après-midi avait été étouffant. Après avoir rapidement observé les alentours, ils ne tardèrent pas à remarquer une superbe maison qui se trouvait au sommet d'une petite butte, de la lumière s'échappant de quelques unes de ses nombreuses fenêtres. N'apercevant aucune autre demeure, ils en conclurent que c'était sûrement là que vivait Neville. Ils s'engagèrent alors sur le chemin et arrivèrent rapidement près d'une magnifique porte en fer forgée à double battant sur laquelle était apposée un lourd écriteau en bronze portant l'inscription « La Maison sur la Colline ». La porte était fermée. Mais elle s'ouvrit immédiatement à leur passage et ils se dirigèrent émerveillés vers l'entrée principale de la gigantesque demeure. Celle-ci était de très loin l'une des plus belles maisons que Harry n'ait jamais observé. Le toit d'ardoise luisait sous la pleine lune et les moindres détails qui avaient été finement sculptés dans une pierre que Harry ne connaissait pas ressortaient avec éclat. De superbes balcons à balustrades ponctuaient régulièrement la façade. Quant au jardin, Harry était impatient de le voir à la lueur du jour. Il aurait certainement fait pâlir les Dursley.

Ils arrivèrent sous le porche d'entrée en bois massif soutenu par de somptueuses colonnes et gravirent les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte, en n'osant pas imaginer à quoi allait ressembler l'intérieur. Ne trouvant aucune poignée, ni aucune sonnerie, ils se regardèrent d'un air étonné en se demandant comment ils pouvaient entrer ou signaler leur présence.

- On pourrait cogner à la porte, suggéra Ron.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Hermione, c'est la meilleure façon d'entrer chez des gens.

A ce moment-là une excroissance apparut dans le bois massif de la porte. Ginny recula prudemment, tandis que Ron sortait sa baguette.

- Ron, range ça ! ordonna Hermione, tandis que l'excroissance grossissait.

- Ce machin croit peut-être qu'on est des intrus.

- Ce n'est pas en sortant ta baguette qu'il va croire le contraire.

La protubérance cessa finalement de grandir, et commença à se métamorphoser. Elle commença à ressembler à une patate, puis trois nouvelles petites excroissances en sortirent. Au bout de quelques minutes, sous l'œil inquiet de Ron, elle avait pris vaguement la forme d'une tête humaine.

- Noms et raisons de votre visite ? annonça la chose d'une voix aigu.

- Euh, commença Harry. Potter, Granger, Weasley. Nous aimerions rencontrer Neville Londubat.

- Londubat connais pas, poursuivit la chose. Et d'ailleurs vous êtes quatre. Vous ne m'avez donné que trois noms. Quel est le quatrième ?

- Il y a deux Weasley, s'impatienta Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle-là ?

- Eh ! Parlez lui autrement, s'énerva Ron.

- Il a un problème, l'épouvantail roux ? Partez avant que je devienne méchant.

Harry, qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, entendit alors une voix qui rouspétait et qui provenait de derrière la porte.

- Ouvre cette porte, stupide chose, ou je jure de te remplacer pour de bon.

Le visage prit une expression déçue et sembla pousser un profond soupir, si tant est qu'un morceau de bois puisse soupirer, et il disparut silencieusement en se fondant dans la porte comme il était apparu. Quelques instants après, celle-ci s'ouvrit et la grand-mère de Neville se tenait sur le seuil illuminé par un chandelier.

- Veuillez pardonner cette stupide Tetaporte, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Elle marchait parfaitement bien quand mes enfants l'ont acheté, une fortune soit dit en passant, mais elle semble se dérégler de plus en plus dernièrement. Elle refuse d'ouvrir aux visiteurs et leur lance des injures.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assura Hermione pendant que Ron regardait la Tetaporte comme s'il s'agissait d'un devoir de Defense contre les Forces de Mal particulièrement complexe. Je suis Hermione Granger.

- Je sais qui vous êtes, je n'oublie jamais qui je rencontre. Mais ne restez pas dehors, entrez donc.

Les quatre Gryffondor pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison et contemplèrent le superbe hall. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à attendre Neville. Ils commençaient à ôter leurs capes quand Neville surgit d'une pièce et se précipita vers eux. Une explosion de joie retentit dans le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il sauta littéralement sur ses camarades de Poudlard. Neville semblait attendre leur venue avec impatience. Après s'être salués pour la troisième fois, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans le salon où ronflait le feu d'une cheminée. Plusieurs tables s'y trouvaient, et de confortables fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle. Ils pouvaient accueillir facilement une trentaine de personnes. De nombreux tableaux représentant sûrement des membres de la famille se trouvaient accrochés aux murs. Harry reconnut parmi eux les parents de Neville. Ils occupaient une place d'honneur. Une vaste véranda donnait vue sur le jardin qui était éclairée par le ciel étoilé, et une grande bibliothèque se trouvait dans une pièce voisine. Quant au lustre qui était fixé au plafond, il n'avait pas à pâlir devant ceux qui se trouvaient à Poudlard.

- Prenez place, je vous en prie, dit Augusta Londubat en montrant la table sur laquelle était déjà installé des couverts pour six personnes. Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le dîner. Nous vous aurions bien invité plus tôt mais nous étions absents.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Hermione.

Les cinq Gryffondors s'assirent puis commencèrent à décrire avec passion leurs vacances, quelques matchs de quidditch. Quand ils se mirent d'accord sur le futur vainqueur du tournoi, ils commentèrent évidemment plus particulièrement les évènements de l'année dernière.

- Vous devez savoir, Mr Potter, que mon petit-fils a eu un rôle particulièrement important lors de la bataille qui s'est déroulé récemment à Poudlard ? demanda Augusta avec un ton de fierté dans la voix.

- Bien sûr, répondit rapidement Harry, qui se souvenait bien de la peur qu'il avait ressentie en apprenant que ses plus proches amis se battaient contre des Mangemorts. Il était très actif dans l'AD.

- Ah, l'AD ! s'exclama Neville. Il faut qu'on remette ça cette année Harry ! Il faut que tu nous réapprennes d'autres sorts !

- Cet AD a complètement transformé Neville, déclara sa grand-mère. Lui qui était toujours étourdi et peureux ne parle désormais plus que de son envie de marcher dignement dans les traces de ses parents.

- Je sais, répondit Harry qui était mal à l'aise, sachant le sort qu'avaient subis les parents de Neville.

- L'AD n'est plus vraiment nécessaire à présent, dit Ginny qui se manifestait pour la première fois. On n'a plus besoin de se cacher à présent. Ce n'est pas comme avec Ombrage qui nous empêchaient de faire de la magie.

- Je sais, mais c'était tellement bien, ajouta Neville.

De nombreux plats sortirent à ce moment de la cuisine, flottants tout seul en l'air et se positionnant automatiquement près des invités. L'odeur des fumets étaient un véritable régal, et Ron se servit massivement de tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Les autres ne se firent pas prier pour l'imiter.

- Et puis, poursuivit Hermione en se servant une tranche de viande qui semblait particulièrement succulente, ce n'est plus vraiment aux étudiants de se battre. Plus maintenant que le Ministère est aussi actif.

- On a vu ce que ça a donné l'année dernière ! s'exclama Neville. Dumbledore est mort. Si l'AD avait été présent, on aurait pu empêcher ça. Tous ceux de l'AD sont prêts à recommencer cette année, Harry. Il faut vraiment que tu le saches. On veut tous continuer à apprendre à se défendre. Même si on ne se cache pas. On pourrait faire ça dans une salle. Certains profs le permettraient sûrement.

- On n'en aura pas besoin, poursuivit Ginny. Enfin, on peut l'espérer. Avec toutes les protections mises en places par le Ministère.

- Peut-être. Vous êtes au courant du nouveau sortilège ? poursuivit Harry.

- L'anti-Impérium ! s'exalta Neville. Ca a été crée au Département des Mystères apparemment. Tu te rends compte, là où on s'était battu ! Peut-être qu'on l'apprendra à Poudlard …

- Cela m'étonnerait, répondit Augusta. Les nouveaux cours de combats n'ont pas cet objectif. C'est une personne qui travaille au Ministère qui m'en a informé, précisa-t-elle en voyant l'expression étonnée de Harry. Vous n'apprendrez aucun sort réellement dangereux, tout du moins pour les premières années.

- Mais les septièmes années ! Je suis vraiment impatient de participer à ces cours, poursuivit Neville. Et s'ils sont insuffisants, on organisera notre propre groupe.

- On verra sur place, sourit Harry face à l'enthousiasme débordant de Neville. Et ça m'étonnerait que Mac Gonagall l'accepte.

Le repas se poursuivit agréablement, la grand-mère de Neville ne cessant de répéter combien elle était particulièrement fière de son petit-fils. Ils imaginèrent différents moyens de vaincre Voldemort et quelle opération le Ministère s'apprêtait à lancer. Ils lancèrent les théories les plus folles, y compris celle d'apprivoiser des dragons pour traquer Voldemort. Quand le dîner arriva à son terme, aux environs de minuit, Augusta leur indiqua leurs chambres respectives puis leur souhaita à tous une bonne nuit. Chacun regagna alors sa chambre, se changea, puis se coucha sur les lits à baldaquins moelleux qui occupait la dizaine de chambre que comportait la maison. Après avoir autant mangé, ils étaient dans un état un peu euphorique et ne tardèrent pas à dormir profondément.

Etendu sur son lit, Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il réfléchissait au sujet de Neville. Leur destin aurait pu être si facilement échangés. Si Voldemort avait décidé que Neville constituait la menace … Que ce serait-il passé ? Dumbledore lui avait donné des réponses, ou tout du moins des fragments de réponse, mais Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi en penser. S'il ne lui avait pas révélé l'existence d'un Sortilège Impardonnable, qu'aurait-il pu encore lui cacher ? Harry songeait à tout cela, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit à mesure que les aiguilles de la grosse horloge de la chambre poursuivaient inexorablement leurs courses dans leur tic-tac incessant.

Harry était de plus en plus convaincu que Neville aurait un rôle important à jouer avant la fin. Malgré tous les discours de Dumbledore sur la prophétie, il sentait que son destin et celui de Neville étaient intimement liés. Allaient-ils se lancer sur la piste des Horcruxes à cinq ? Neville allait-il les accompagner ? Harry en était de plus en plus convaincu. Cinq Gryffondors, cinq Horcruxes restants … L'idée était tentante. Harry voulait lui demander de les accompagner, il voulait lui expliquer leur mission. Il allait de toute façon devoir le faire très prochainement avec Ginny, alors pourquoi pas avec Neville ? Il serait évidemment enchanté de participer à leur chasse aux Horcruxes, quant à sa grand-mère, n'en parlons même pas. Elle considérerait cela comme le plus grand de tous les honneurs. Mais Neville risquerait alors bien plus sa vie qu'en restant à Poudlard. Harry allait-il prendre le risque de perdre son ami ? Il était face au même dilemme qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Ginny. Il décida d'en parler aux autres le lendemain. Et il jura avant de retourner au Terrier d'informer Ron et Hermione de sa situation avec Ginny. Oui, il allait clarifier tout cela. Il commençait à reporter des tâches importantes sans cesse, mais tout cela commençait à devenir dangereux. Tous allaient bientôt connaître la vérité et alors il y verrait plus clair. Après s'être persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Harry se réveilla bien plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que la chambre était baignée de soleil. Il cligna des yeux mais ne parvint pas à discerner quoi que ce soit. Il chercha ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez. Il regarda alors la grosse horloge. Il était onze heures passées. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta sa chambre. Il descendit les superbes escaliers et entra dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà installé et finissait de manger, mis à part la grand-mère qui était occupée à feuilleter un journal sur un canapé moelleux à souhait.

- Bgien normi ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de gâteau en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire tomber la part qu'il avait dans les mains.

Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire cette fois-là, ne voulant sans doute pas se disputer en face de la grand-mère de Neville. Harry acquiesça et se servit un morceau de gâteau qu'il s'empressa de manger. Neville et Ron discutaient de quidditch en se demandant quelle équipe avait le plus de chance de gagner le championnat de Poudlard. Hermione était quant à elle plongée dans un livre comme à son habitude. Il mangea en silence, sans parler, essayant de voir comment il allait réaliser la promesse qu'il s'était faite hier soir. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de manger, ils allèrent tous les cinq dans une vaste pièce du premier étage où ils poursuivirent bruyamment leur conversation de la veille. A un moment, Neville du s'absenter car sa grand-mère avait besoin de lui pour une tâche quelconque. Harry essaya alors de profiter de son absence pour réaliser en partie ce qu'il avait décidé la veille. De sa décision d'informer Ginny. Mais alors qu'il allait enfin se lancer, après avoir longuement réfléchi sur la manière de lui annoncer, Neville revint rapidement dans la pièce avec une grosse lettre dans les mains. Il semblait surexcité.

- De Poudlard, annonça-t-il immédiatement aux autres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils écrivent aussi tôt.

Il ouvrit la lettre et la lut à haute voix.

- C'est la liste des livres pour la rentrée. Mais apparemment, l'école s'occupe d'acheter toutes les fournitures pour tous les élèves.

- On n'ira pas sur le Chemin de Traverse ? se lamenta Ron. Moi qui voulait voir la boutique de Fred et George. Ils l'ont complètement modifiée d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Et ils l'ont agrandi.

- Ils disent que c'est pour notre sécurité, poursuivit Neville en lisant la lettre. Pour nous empêcher le plus possible de sortir.

- Quand même, s'étonna Harry. Le Chemin de Traverse.

- Il y a eu plusieurs agressions dernièrement. Et avec l'Allée des Embrumes à proximité, il y a pas mal de dangers, dit Hermione. Il vaut mieux ne pas prendre des risques inutiles. Surtout actuellement.

- Oh non ! s'horrifia Neville. La compétition de quidditch est annulée !

Ron jura tandis que Harry ne s'y intéressa pas plus que ça. Il fit pourtant semblant d'être dégoûté pour qu'on ne lui pose pas d'autres questions.

- Plus de quidditch, sûrement plus de sorties à Pré-au-Lard, énuméra Ron. Des attaques de Mangemorts en cours d'année. Voldemort qui viendra sûrement nous rendre une petite visite … Je regrette la première année.

- C'est vrai que c'était plus calme, approuva Harry. Elever un dragon, faire la connaissance de Rogue et de Malfoy, une petite balade dans la Forêt Interdite pour se changer les idées, sauver la Pierre Philosophale, et enfin vaincre Quirell qui avait Voldemort collé au visage.

Tous rigolèrent de bon cœur.

- Il faut avouer que les six années passées à Poudlard n'ont pas été de tout repos, dit Hermione.

- Est-ce que ça aurait été trop difficile d'avoir une scolarité normale ? s'écria Ron d'un air tragique. Avoir pour seul souci de réussir ses examens et d'éviter Peeves. Mais nous, c'est le Basilisc, les araignées monstrueuses et un géant qu'on devait éviter.

- On a quand même eu de bons moments, répondit Ginny en regardant Harry.

- Tu verras, lui répondit Neville qui avait du mal à s'arrêter de rire. Je suis sûr qu'on en rigolera plus tard. On y repensera tous, devant une bonne Bieraubeurre aux Trois Balais, et on se remémorera tous ces moments. Ce seront les autres qui n'auront pas eu de chance ! Ils n'auront rien à se souvenir.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa joyeusement. Les cinq amis décidèrent de profiter du temps exceptionnel et sortirent se prélasser le long d'une rivière qui coulait non loin de la maison. L'eau était pure et claire, et avec les arbres qui ombrageaient les rives, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour se détendre et se reposer. Diverses espèces toutes aussi étranges les unes que les autres vivaient dans le ruisseau et Harry en reconnut plusieurs qu'il avait rencontrées au long de sa scolarité. Ils se couchèrent à l'ombre des arbres. Harry se dit que l'occasion était parfaite pour révéler la vérité à Ginny. La tranquillité de l'endroit allait sûrement l'aider à trouver les mots. Tandis que les autres s'éloignaient, il lui fit signe puis alla un peu plus à l'écart afin qu'il ne soit pas entendu. Elle le rejoignit et s'assit à côté de lui :

- J'aimerais ne jamais quitter cet endroit, dit-elle en trempant les pieds dans l'eau.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lui annonça-t-il.

- Mais il faudra rentrer ce soir, poursuivit-t-elle sans l'avoir entendu. Excuse-moi, tu disais quoi ?

- Tu sais, tu voulais savoir de quoi on parle, moi, Ron et Hermione.

- Oui, répondit-elle en attendant la suite.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu saches, continua Harry. Si tu viens avec nous, tu dois savoir la vérité.

- Quelle vérité ?

Harry soupira, puis décida de se lancer.

- Tu te souviens de la prophétie dans le Département des Mystères ?

- Oui, elle s'est brisée pendant la bataille.

- En fait, j'ai réussi à l'écouter … Et elle dit que …

Harry rigola, ne sachant pas comment l'annoncer.

- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire … En gros, elle dit que je suis le seul capable de vaincre Voldemort et qu'à la fin, soit je le tuerai soit il me tuera.

Cela sembla étrange à Harry de prononcer ces mots dans cet endroit si calme et si reposant.

- Rogue a entendu la prophétie quand elle a été prononcée, continua-t-il, et il l'a tout de suite rapporté à Voldemort. C'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de me tuer. Seulement, il n'avait pas connaissance de toute la prophétie qui disait qu'il me marquerait comme son égal … Et c'est ce qui s'est passé. C'est pour cela que je peux accéder à l'esprit de Voldemort et que je suis lié à lui.

Harry attendit que Ginny lui réponde. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle pensait de savoir que celui qu'elle aimait allait un jour ou l'autre tuer ou être tué.

- En fait, commença-t-elle doucement, je m'attendais plus ou moins a ce que tu m'annonces quelque chose comme ça. C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te chercherait autant si tu n'étais pas une menace pour lui ?

- Ca ne te gêne pas ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non, affirma-t-elle. Ca ne me gêne pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui c'est passé et de ce qui va se passer … Si c'est toi qui devra tuer un jour Tu-Sais-Qui, alors je serai fier de toi.

Harry soupira de soulagement, puis rigola, ravi que tout ce soit finalement si bien passé.

- J'avais peur que tu sois dégoûté de la manière dont Voldemort m'avait … marqué. De la manière dont nous sommes liés et de ce que je suis obligé de faire.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, répéta-t-elle.

Ils regardèrent Ron, Hermione et Neville en train d'essayer d'attraper des poissons dans l'eau à l'aide de sortilèges d'attraction.

- Et pour ce que tu dois faire ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est assez compliqué. Pas à comprendre, mais à faire. Voldemort a crée sept Horcruxes, en gros il a fragmenté son âme en sept morceaux et il les a mis dans des objets qu'il a cachés. C'est comme cela qu'il a survécu lorsqu'il m'a attaqué. Et si nous voulons avoir une chance de le tuer, il faudra trouver et détruire tous ses Horcruxes.

- Il a morcelé son âme ? sembla s'horrifier Ginny.

- En commettant des meurtres, précisa Harry.

- Et il y a sept … Horcruxes.

- Dumbledore en a déjà détruit un, et moi aussi. Le journal intime qui t'a envoûté pendant ta première année. C'était un morceau d'âme de Voldemort. C'est pour cela qu'il a réussi à te posséder.

- Et tu as une idée de ce que sont les autres ?

- Des idées pour certains, des certitudes pour d'autres … Mais on ne sait rien des cachettes qu'il a choisies.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Harry lui sourit. Oui, maintenant, elle allait venir avec eux. Ils allaient se lancer tous les quatre dans cette folie.

- Tu acceptes donc de venir ?

- Bien sûr. Je te l'avais dit, lui répondit-elle.

- Eh bien, on va déjà aller à Poudlard. Je pense qu'il y a un Horcruxe là-bas. Et ensuite … on verra.

- OK, dit-elle simplement.

- Il faudra que tu n'en parles à personne, d'accord ?

- Eh ! Vous faites quoi ? appela Neville.

- On arrive, répondit Harry.

Il se leva en compagnie de Ginny, et il se sentit soulagé. Il l'avait enfin fait. Il lui avait tout dit, elle partageait à présent le secret avec eux. Il ne restait plus que Neville. Ils rejoignirent les autres qui continuaient à lancer toute une variété de sortilèges sur des poissons qui n'avaient visiblement rien demandé.

Lorsque le soir commença à tomber, ils rentrèrent enfin à La Maison sur la Colline, et s'aperçurent avec ravissement que le repas était à nouveau prêt et qu'il était aussi varié que la veille. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'installer à table, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire une indigestion. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny remercièrent chaleureusement pendant le repas la grand-mère de Neville pour son hospitalité et celle-ci leur assura qu'ils seraient à nouveau prochainement invités.

- En espérant que ce soit en des temps plus cléments, souhaita-t-elle.

- Il n'y a aucune raison, affirma Neville en mangeant énergiquement. Je suis sûr que ce sera bientôt terminé. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres, le Bien finit toujours par l'emporter sur le Mal, non ?

- En règle général, c'est ce qui se passe dans les histoires, répondit Hermione. Espérons que ce soit le cas ici.

Le repas fut bien moins long que celui de la veille, et à neuf heures du soir, les quatre amis se préparèrent à leur départ.

- Il faudra vraiment que vous reveniez nous voir, ne cessait de leur répéter Neville. A Noël, ça sera sûrement possible. On décore toute la maison. Et d'habitude, on met une guirlande de Noël sur la Tetaporte.

- Il faudra que je vienne pour voir ça, déclara Ron. Et je lui rajouterai une boule au bout de son nez.

Ils se dirigèrent dans le hall d'entrée, puis tous se regardèrent en silence.

- Bon, on se reverra normalement dans le Poudlard Express ? demanda Neville. Début septembre.

- Normalement, sauf catastrophe nationale, répondit Ron. Ou sauf intervention d'elfes de maison un peu fous, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Harry.

Hermione entendit la remarque, et s'apprêta à répliquer immédiatement quand Harry la coupa.

- Encore merci pour nous avoir invité Mme Londubat.

- Je vous en prie. Ce fut un réel plaisir. N'hésitez surtout pas à venir nous voir si vous êtes dans les environs.

Tous se saluèrent une dernière fois puis Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny franchirent le pas de la porte et sortirent de la maison. En s'éloignant, ils jurèrent entendre une petite voix aigue crier :

- En espérant ne jamais vous revoir !

Mais il n'y avait rien sur la porte lorsqu'ils se retournèrent. Il quittèrent la propriété et s'engagèrent sur le chemin obscur où ils allaient transplaner pour rejoindre le Terrier. Ils avaient déjà pénétré dans la forêt quand soudain, Harry se rappela avoir oublier quelque chose d'important.

- Il faut que je vous dise, dit-il à Hermione et Ron.

- Quoi ? répondirent-ils.

- Eh bien voilà … Moi et Ginny … On a beaucoup réfléchi. Depuis le début des vacances. On s'est dit qu'on avait agi un peu précipitamment.

- Et ? demanda Ron de manière insistante.

- On est de nouveau ensemble.

- Quoi ! rugit Ron.

Hermione, elle, semblait aux anges.

- Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de vous séparer, se lamenta Ron. A quoi vous jouez tous les deux ?

- On a changé d'avis, répondit Ginny. Tu devais t'y attendre. Et je te signale qu'on ne fait que t'en informer, on ne te donne pas une quelconque permission.

- Harry ? Ca signifie quoi ?

En voyant comment Ron avait réagi à la nouvelle, il n'osa même pas imaginer ce qu'il allait faire en apprenant le reste.

- Ginny va venir avec nous pour détruire les Horcruxes.

- Les Horcruxes ? s'étonna Ron en feignant n'avoir jamais entendu ce nom. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ron, je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus ! s'énerva-t-il. Non mais tu croyais que j'allais réagir comment ? Que j'allais te féliciter ?

- Ron … commença Hermione.

- Non Hermione. Tu me laisses parler.

Elle sembla vexer de se faire traiter comme cela mais Ron était dans une telle colère qu'aucun ne réagit.

- Que tu sortes de nouveau avec ma sœur, c'est une chose. Après tout, ça te fait plaisir, ça lui fait plaisir, et tout le monde est content. Mais ! rugit-il, que tu l'obliges à nous accompagner dans ce truc de fou, c'en est une autre.

- Il ne m'a pas obligé, commença à s'énerver Ginny.

- C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il fait en sortant avec toi ! Il savait très bien que tu le suivrais si vous étiez de nouveau ensemble. TU LE SAVAIS HARRY ! hurla-t-il en brandissant le poing en sa direction  
Et Harry ne pouvait rien répondre car Ron avait raison. Il savait en effet que Ginny allait l'accompagner s'il acceptait d'être de nouveau avec elle. L'attitude la plus sage aurait été de rester séparé.

- Si Voldemort apprend que tu es avec elle, il fera tout pour lui faire du mal ! Il va essayer de t'atteindre dans ton cœur et c'est ma sœur qu'il va prendre pour cible !

Il regarda Harry avec colère.

- Comment tu as pu faire ça ??

- Ron, répondit Harry. Je l'aime.

- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu ne te serais pas remis avec elle ! Tu la condamnes Harry ! Tu la condamnes !

Il leur tourna le dos et s'enfonça tout seul dans l'obscurité du chemin, les trois autres se regardant effrayés.

- Ron ! cria Harry. Elle n'est pas condamnée ! Ron !! On sera quatre, elle sera en sécurité avec nous trois.

Ron se retourna, le dégoût se lisant sur son visage.

- En sécurité ? J'espère que tu plaisantes Harry ? Tu n'es quand même pas sérieux. On va se lancer sur les morceaux d'âme de Voldemort. Est-ce que tu sais quelles sont nos chances de survie ? Elles sont nulles !! On n'a aucune chance d'en ressortir vivant tous les trois ! J'espère que tu en es conscient !

- Personne ne t'oblige à venir, commença à s'énerver Harry. Si tu ne veux pas venir, alors reste ! Reste chez toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi si c'est pour me répéter à chaque instant qu'on a toutes les chances de mourir !

- Je viens parce que je l'ai décidé ! Je connais les risques ! Et Hermione aussi ! Mais pas Ginny ! PAS MA SŒUR !

- Je connais les risques, affirma-t-elle.

- Non, tu ne les connais pas ! cria-t-il. Tu n'en as aucune idée ! Tu ne peux pas les connaître ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant ? Dix minutes ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça signifie ?

- Ron, s'hasarda Hermione, si Ginny veut venir, ce n'est pas à toi de décider. Elle est assez grande. Elle sait très bien ce que cela signifie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? se lamenta-t-il. Est-ce que je suis le seul à vouloir la protéger ?

- Tu n'es pas le seul, rassures-toi, répondit Harry de manière désobligeante.

Tous les quatre se regardèrent, Ron fixant Harry avec colère.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de ça, dit-il finalement. Je te considérais comme quelqu'un de bien. Je crois que je me suis trompé.

- Alors ne me suis pas.

- J'ai fait une promesse Harry. Une promesse. Et je tiendrai ma parole même si tu es incapable de tenir la tienne.

Il soupira et regarda ailleurs. Loin de Harry et de Hermione.

- Apparemment, vous voulez tous qu'elle vienne. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'empêcher. Mais je te préviens Harry, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, si elle … si elle est blessée, je te tuerai.

- Ron !! s'indigna Hermione.

Harry ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement la tête. Il était triste de voir son meilleur ami réagir comme cela, le menacer de le tuer. Même en plaisantant il ne l'avait jamais dit. Mais là, il l'avait prononcé avec une telle rage. Harry comprenait sa réaction. Il aurait eu la même s'il avait appris que sa sœur allait participer à une mission insensée sans aucun espoir de l'accomplir et qui risquait de lui coûter la vie. Mais il fut néanmoins triste. Plus personne ne parla. L'atmosphère si joyeuse en quittant la maison était devenu lourde et pesante. L'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé au bord de la rivière sembla n'avoir jamais existé. Harry savait que ce n'était pas le moment de poursuivre les déclarations de ce genre, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux tout annoncer d'un seul coup.

- J'ai aussi autre chose à dire, poursuivit-il en ne regardant qu'Hermione.

Ron regarda résolument dans la direction exactement opposée à celle de Harry et de sa sœur.

- C'est à propos de Neville … Je pense qu'on devrait le mettre au courant à propos des Horcruxes.

Ron ricana et s'éloigna à nouveau d'eux.

- Il a le droit de savoir ! s'exclama Harry.

- Tu perds la tête … Tu deviens fou. Dumbledore t'avait demandé de ne le dire à personne à part nous.

- Peu importe ce que Dumbledore …

- Ouais, peu importe, le coupa Ron qui avait décidé de parler calmement ce qui fit encore plus de mal à Harry. Tu as parfaitement raison, on s'en fiche de ce qu'il t'a dit. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de proposer à tout le monde de venir mourir avec toi ! hurla-t-il en ne pouvant visiblement plus contenir sa colère plus longtemps. Pourquoi ne pas passer une annonce dans la Gazette pendant que tu y es?

- Tu as raison, c'est ce que je devrais faire, répondit Harry qui commençait à ne plus supporter l'attitude de Ron.

- Ecoutez, vous ne pourriez pas …, commença Hermione.

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla Ron.

- Change de ton, répondit Harry.

- Non, c'est toi qui changes. Neville n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, ce n'est pas à lui qu'était adressé la prophétie.

- Mais ça aurait pu !! Ecoute Ron, je suis certain qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Je le sens, tu comprends ? Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer, mais je le sens. Il doit venir avec nous.

- Tu le sens ? Tu marches uniquement par instinct maintenant ?

- Généralement ça marche plutôt bien.

- Et si ça ne marchait pas cette fois-là Harry ? Si tu te trompais ? Ce n'est pas un match de quidditch ou la Coupe des Quatre Maisons qui est en jeu. C'est sa vie. Il mourra si tu te trompes.

- Il a changé. Tu as bien du t'en apercevoir. Il n'est plus celui qu'on connaissait en première année. Et il sera important pour la suite.

- Alors c'est tout, répondit Ron avec dégoût. Il est peut-être important. Alors tu vas l'utiliser. Peu importe si il meurt.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Dumbledore a fait la même chose avec nous.

- Et toi tu agis comme lui.

- Hermione,Ginny, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Harry qui voulait connaître leurs avis.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione qui ne voulait visiblement pas se prononcer. Je crois que s'il veut vraiment venir après que tu lui ais expliqué tous les risques, on ne peut pas s'y opposer.

- Neville est bien plus courageux que vous ne le croyez, affirma Ginny. Il a le droit de venir se battre pour ceux qu'il aime. Et si vous lui demandiez de mourir pour un seul d'entre vous, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

- Et je crois malheureusement que c'est ce qui va se passer, répondit Ron.

Il s'éloigna, tourna sur lui-même et les laissa tous les trois, seuls dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

- Il va se calmer, assura Ginny. Il a toujours été comme ça. Je le connais bien.

- Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il allait se calmer, s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Il va réfléchir. Il va accepter le fait que je vienne, et aussi que Neville vienne probablement.

- Je l'espère, murmura Hermione qui avait grandement souffert de l'attitude de Ron.

- On n'en reparle plus, dit Ginny. On le laisse ruminer dans son coin, et il reviendra en s'excusant.

Ils espérèrent que ce serait le cas et disparurent de la forêt, Harry réalisant péniblement que c'est sur ce morceau de chemin poussiéreux qu'il avait probablement scellé le destin de tous.


	6. Chapitre 6 Préparatifs

Chapitre VI Préparatifs

Après avoir transplané en direction du Terrier, ils essayèrent d'apercevoir si Ron entrait dans la maison mais ils ne le virent pas. Ils espérèrent qu'il soit bien rentré et qu'il n'ait pas fait une bêtise sur un coup de tête en partant dans un lieu dangereux, puis se dirigèrent eux aussi rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, Mme Weasley les accueillit chaleureusement et leur demanda si tout c'était bien passé. Elle s'étonna que Ron ne soit pas avec eux car elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets, souhaitant qu'il n'ait rien fait de stupide. Ils tentèrent de répondre rapidement à l'avalanche de questions à laquelle ils étaient soumis car aucun n'avait vraiment la tête à ça. Lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à s'échapper, ils montèrent rapidement à l'étage, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et entrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Néanmoins, Hermione et Ginny restèrent à proximité de la porte de Harry afin de savoir si Ron était bien rentré. Il posa la main sur la poignée, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il eut un moment d'angoisse lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, craignant ne pas voir Ron couché sur son lit. Mais il était là, allongé sur le dos, les yeux qui fixaient obstinément le plafond. Harry fit un signe discret aux deux filles qui parurent soulagées et regagnèrent rapidement leurs chambres. Ron fit mine de ne pas s'être aperçu de la présence de Harry et ne modifia absolument pas son attitude quand il entendit la porte se fermer. Harry hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il secouer Ron ou l'ignorer ? Puis, il décida de suivre le conseil de Ginny. Il ne dit pas un mot, se changea puis se coucha lui aussi. Il sentit qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit.

Il avait tout de même du mal à en vouloir à Ron. Il ne lui avait pas donné le moindre indice que cette situation pouvait arriver. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de son envie de se remettre avec Ginny. Ron avait été pris totalement au dépourvu. Et qui ne l'aurait pas été ? N'importe qui aurait agi de la même façon. Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur. Il espéra néanmoins qu'il lui pardonnerait rapidement. Après tout, il n'avait pas modifié sa parole de l'accompagner. C'était simplement un coup de colère. Il redeviendrait rapidement le Ron jovial qu'il avait toujours été. Demain, il allait lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire, ils feraient tous la fête le soir et oublieraient complètement cette histoire. Et Ron le prierait sûrement de l'excuser.

Ce changement ne se produisit pas le lendemain. Lorsque Harry se leva, il constata que le lit de Ron était vide. Il n'y avait aucun mot, aucun cadeau à son attention. Rien. Il décida de rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient déjà levés. Quant à Mme Weasley, Harry avait vu par la fenêtre qu'elle était dans le jardin en train de s'occuper de quelques gnomes particulièrement récalcitrants. Il descendit les escaliers en espérant que Ron lui ait fait une surprise en bas. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il faillit basculer en arrière. Ginny s'était jetée sur lui en l'embrassent fougueusement. Quand après plusieurs minutes, Harry pu enfin respirer une bouffée d'air, il se dit qu'il allait avoir du mal à recevoir aujourd'hui un plus beau cadeau. Ginny lui tendit un paquet très fin. Harry l'ouvrit et constata qu'il s'agissait de deux billets pour le match tant attendu des Harpys de Hollyheads contre les Canons de Chudley. Harry embrassa Ginny en espérant qu'ils allaient pouvoir trouver le temps d'assister au match. Hermione s'approcha alors et lui tendit elle aussi un paquet enveloppé d'un superbe papier de couleur turquoise. A l'intérieur se trouvait une minuscule sphère dans laquelle flottait un mystérieux liquide argenté. Harry l'observa longuement mais ne parvint pas à identifier cette substance.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il finalement lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'allait pas trouver ce que c'était.

- Ce sont des larmes de phénix, expliqua Hermione. C'est extrêmement rare et je pense que nous pourrions en avoir besoin.

- Ca sera très utile, assura Harry. Mais j'espère que je n'aurai jamais à l'utiliser. En tout cas, merci Hermione.

Elle lui sourit puis ils allèrent s'asseoir à table. Ginny fixait Ron d'un regard noir. Elle aurait sûrement pu faire trembler Mac Gonagall. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas apprécié la conduite de son frère à son égard et ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Harry, qui était à l'origine de toute cette situation, préféra ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il regarda Ron qui était toujours assis sur le canapé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne, mais il restait assis à regarder par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas réagi depuis que Harry était entré dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert Ron ? demanda Ginny.

Il ne répondit rien, mais se leva et passa près de Harry sans lui jeter un seul coup d'œil. Puis il prit les escaliers.

- Ron ! cria Ginny. Tu pourrais au moins lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse, Ginny se leva pour le suivre.

- Laisse-le, dit Harry en lui prenant le bras. Il vaut mieux le laisser seul.

- Ne lui trouve pas d'excuses Harry. Il est borné et stupide. Et il n'a pas à agir comme il le fait.

- Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui ! s'enthousiasma Mme Weasley en entrant dans la maison à ce moment-là. C'est idéal pour passer la journée dehors, plutôt que de resté enfermé dans vos chambres.

Ils entendirent alors la porte de la chambre de Ron claquer violemment au-dessus d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Mme Weasley.

- Il a perdu une partie d'échecs, mentit Ginny. Et comme il est très bon joueur …

- Ah ! s'exclama Mme Weasley. On ne changera pas Ron.

- Malheureusement, murmura Ginny assez bas pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

Harry, Hermione et Ginny restèrent tous les trois pendant tout le reste de la journée, parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais en prenant bien soin que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec Ron.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, mais Harry souffrait de l'absence de Ron. Ses blagues et sa bonne humeur permanente lui manquaient. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'il soit de nouveau à leurs côtés. Même ses disputes avec Hermione lui manquaient. Lorsque le soir arriva, Harry eut la surprise de constater que tous les membres de la famille Weasley, mis à part Percy, avaient rejoint le Terrier pour fêter son anniversaire. Bill et Charlie avaient réussi à se libérer pour la soirée juste pour l'occasion. Cela réconforta Harry, surtout en cette période de tension avec Ron. Mr Weasley l'informa que Hagrid ne pouvait malheureusement pas venir car il était actuellement en mission très importante pour l'ordre, quant à Lupin, il restait toujours introuvable. Le Ministère allait bientôt lancer une opération visant à le retrouver. Harry espéra qu'il allait bientôt réapparaître et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir profiter de sa compagnie et de ses nombreux conseils.

Par manque de chance, la prévision matinale de Mme Weasley se révéla totalement fausse. En effet, en plein milieu de l'après-midi, de gros nuages noirs avaient soudainement obscurcis le ciel bleu et à peine dix minutes plus tard, un orage violent s'était soudain abattu sur la maison. Apparemment, c'était comme cela dans tout le pays. Ils durent donc tout installer en catastrophe dans la maison ce qui était initialement prévu pour être dans le jardin. Ils transportèrent les tables, rangèrent les chaises et n'allèrent pas assez vite pour échapper à la pluie. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux et furent largement à leur aise lorsque tous furent installés.

L'ambiance était bonne, Harry était enchanté de revoir Charlie et Bill qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Tous les deux travaillaient pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les voir pendant ces vacances. Harry prit de ses nouvelles et Bill lui assura qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux.

- Mais je préfère attendre pour le mariage, poursuivit-il. On ne sait pas si mon état est stable ou s'il peut à nouveau s'aggraver.

- Fleur va bien ?

- Elle va bien. Mais elle est restée près de ses parents.

- Je comprends, le rassura Harry.

- Mais elle te souhaite un bon anniversaire.

- En tout cas, tu n'oublieras pas de me prévenir quand vous vous marierez.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il.

A ce moment-là, la pièce fut plongée dans la plus totale obscurité.

- IL Y A UN DETRAQUEUR ! hurla une voix apeurée.

- Fred, tu n'es pas drôle, répondit Ginny.

- Je ne rigole pas, répondit-il. Je ressens une chose froide et gluante, avec une odeur putride qui se pose sur mon cou.

- Ca, c'est Ron qui essayer de ramasser sa part de gâteau qu'il a fait tombée sur toi, s'esclaffa George.

Tous rigolèrent, et Harry fut bien content d'être dans l'obscurité pour ne pas voir l'expression actuelle de Ron. Puis, une lueur apparut en provenance de la cuisine et Mme Weasley entra dans la pièce en tenant un immense gâteau à la crème chocolatée. Dessus luisait le chiffre dix sept. Elle le posa sur la table, puis tous souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Harry. Quand la lumière se fut rallumée, les jumeaux contemplèrent le gâteau avec envie. Il était de forme si complexe que Harry pensait qu'il tenait uniquement grâce à la magie. Rapidement, les assiettes et les verres furent remplis avec des parts plus que nécessaires. Puis les jumeaux se levèrent solennellement et levèrent leur verre.

- Je porte un toast à Harry Potter, commença Fred.

- Moi aussi, continua George.

- A partir de maintenant, il peut faire la magie qu'il veut n'importe où, n'importe quand.

- Il pourra lancer des sorts sur son cousin pendant les vacances …

- George, dit Mme Weasley.

- Stupéfixer Kreattut quand il n'a rien d'autres à faire …

- Fred !

- Et d'autres choses de ce genre, finirent-ils en cœur. En clair, amuse toi bien Harry, et n'hésite pas à nous demander conseil si tu as quelques méfaits en tête.

Ils contournèrent alors la table et apportèrent à Harry un paquet volumineux.

- Je pense que ça te plaira, affirmèrent-ils.

Harry ouvrit le paquet rapidement et il vit qu'il s'agissait des feux d'artifices qu'ils avaient mis au point puis lâchés dans Poudlard à l'époque d'Ombrage. Et qui avait constitué une bonne diversion.

- En fait, précisa George, ils font un peu plus de dégâts.

- Il faudra que tu les essayes, continua Fred. Sur Rusard par exemple, ou sur …

- Fred ! s'indigna Mme Weasley.

- Je plaisante maman, répondit-il en faisant à Harry un clin d'œil appuyé.

Harry reçut de la part de Mr et Mme Weasley un superbe ensemble de sorcier comprenant une cape, une robe et une robe de soirée d'une couleur violette foncée. Il doutait qu'il ait à utiliser une robe de soirée pendant cette année mais la cape et la robe de sorcier allaient faire parfaitement l'affaire. Après les avoir remercié, Bill se pencha vers lui et lui offrit un pendentif doré.

- C'est très utile, expliqua-t-il. Les gobelins en utilisent parfois.

Harry regarda ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ça pouvait être utile.

- C'est une Listule, expliqua Bill. C'est le nom de la créature qu'il y a à l'intérieur du pendentif. Si tu appuies dessus, elle sortira. Ca te montrera des choses que tu ne peux pas voir. Comme des traces d'ancienne magie, des objets cachés …

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry.

- Mais ne l'appelle pas trop souvent, car elle ne peut vivre que dans le pendentif. Si elle sort trop souvent ou reste trop longtemps en dehors, elle mourra rapidement. Donc sois assez économe.

Après avoir soigneusement mis le pendentif autour de son cou, il reçut le dernier cadeau, celui de Charlie. Il était plus classique que les autres, mais il lui fit néanmoins très plaisir. Il s'agissait en effet d'un nécessaire à balai très complet qui allait remplacer celui de Harry qui commençait à être usé. Il remercia à nouveau tout le monde pour les cadeaux puis reprit un autre bout de gâteau. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à être tous épuisés, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie ne pouvaient pas rester et partirent. La maison sembla se retrouver rapidement vide. En retournant dans sa chambre, Harry constata que le comportement de Ron n'avait absolument pas évolué depuis la veille. Il refusait de lui adresser la parole. A vrai dire, il n'avait apparemment pas prononcé une seule parole de la journée. Même pendant le repas. Harry fut tenté par l'idée de verser sur Ron le reste du gâteau, puis il décida finalement de se coucher, en espérant que cette situation change rapidement.

Et le lendemain, tout changea. Mais pas au sens où l'entendait Harry. Après avoir, comme tous les matins, mangé et s'être lavé, il allait s'affaler dans l'un des fauteuils quand il sursauta violemment. Mr Weasley entra dans la maison en ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec une telle force qu'elle faillit se briser contre le mur. Il fit irruption dans le salon comme un diable qui sort de sa boîte, de grosses gouttes de sueur ruisselant sur son front, l'air totalement survolté. Il avait mis sa cape à moitié de travers et semblait apparemment dans tous ses états. Harry l'observa étrangement.

- Harry ! Harry ! cria-t-il.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la table en manquant de renverser tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.

- Harry, prépare-toi ! hurla-t-il plusieurs fois sans s'être aperçu qu'il se trouvait assis juste sous son nez.

- Je suis là, répondit-il.

Mr Weasley sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit.

- Harry ! Mets une cape, prends ta baguette et suis-moi ! continua-t-il à hurler sans baisser la voix.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Arthur ? demanda Mme Weasley qui semblait s'inquiéter du comportement de son mari.

- Nous savons où se cache Vous-Savez-Qui ! répondit-il surexcité. Nous connaissons sa cachette.

- Quoi ! Où ? demanda Ginny.

- Dans le manoir des Malfoy ! Nous nous en doutions depuis le début, évidemment. Nous savions qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il s'y trouve.

- Comment vous l'avez appris ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Mais les Mangemorts avaient mis au point de puissants sortilèges qui nous rendaient incapable de le trouver ou de nous y rendre, dit-il à toute vitesse sans avoir entendu Molly en remettant sa cape.

- Mais vous étiez déjà allé chez lui ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, mais ils avaient trouvés le moyen de nous empêcher de le relocaliser ou de nous en approcher. Mais nous travaillions dessus depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Nous étions tout proche de parvenir enfin au but.

- C'était ça le plan ? demanda Ron qui sortit de son mutisme depuis qu'il était revenu de chez Neville.

- Oui, et ce matin, nous avons réussi à capturer Dolohov, continua Mr Weasley en aidant Harry à enfiler sa cape ce qui le retardait encore plus. Alors même qu'il essayait de s'infiltrer à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie. Et nous avons enfin pu accéder à ce qui nous manquait quand nous l'avons interrogé. Nous l'avons découvert il y a une demi-heure ! Les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas être au courants.

- Vous allez attaquer maintenant ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Evidemment, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque que les Mangmorts apprennent la capture de Dolohov. Il faut bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Nous allons leur tomber dessus quand ils s'y attendront le moins.

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, puis reprit.

- Nous avons une occasion unique de capturer Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Et s'il n'y était pas ? S'il n'y avait personne ? demanda Harry.

- Alors nous n'irions pas. Mais nous avons la certitude que Lestrange est en ce moment même au manoir. Dolohov nous l'a affirmé quand nous l'avons soumis au Veritaserum. Et il y a de fortes chances que Vous-Savez-Qui y soit aussi. Nous n'aurons plus jamais une autre occasion.

- Qui y va ? s'inquiéta Mme Weasley.

- La quasi-totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix. Plus de la moitié des effectifs du Bureau des Aurors. Et de très nombreux sorciers. Le Ministère est en état d'alerte maximale, dit-il le cœur battant à tout rompre. Nous allons saisir notre chance.

- Où sont Fred et George ? demanda-t-elle. Sont-ils en sécurité ?

- Ils doivent sûrement être dans leur magasin. Dès que la nouvelle de l'attaque se répandra, ils reviendront sûrement ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce que Harry vient faire là-dedans ? demanda Ginny.

- Scrimgeour m'a dit que tu avais récemment accepté de venir sur le terrain lors d'opérations du Ministère.

Tout le monde regarda Mr Weasley puis Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là. Et tu dois te dépêcher Harry ! L'attaque est imminente ! Presque tout le monde est déjà sur place.

- Harry ! Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça ? s'étonna Mme Weasley.

- Si, sembla s'excuser Harry. Mais Mr Weasley a raison, je ne risque rien, je vais rester loin du danger.

- C'est hors de question ! rugit-elle. Arthur ! Il ne va pas vous accompagner ! Imagine qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

Harry se souvint de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Ron, sauf que les rôles avaient été échangés à présent.

- Il y aura Alastor, Kingsley, Tonks … Tous seront là. Et ils savent que Harry va venir. Tu sais qu'ils aiment tous Harry. Ils ne vont lui faire prendre aucun risque inutile. Ils vont faire attention.

- Mais c'est trop dangereux ! C'est insensé !

- Molly chéri, il n'y aura aucun risque. Le Ministre m'a demandé que Harry reste en retrait. Et je t'assure qu'il y restera.

- Arthur …

- Nous allons mettre un terme à cette guerre. Nous allons éliminer Tu-Sais-Qui et tout ceci sera bientôt terminé.

- Mais …

- Attends-nous ici, dit-il de manière rassurante. Lorsque nous reviendrons, tout aura changé. Je te le promets.

Il embrassa Molly tandis que Harry fonça dans sa chambre chercher une cape plus adaptée pour les circonstances. Celle qu'il avait était lourde et allait le gêner. Il fouilla dans ses affaires et en trouva enfin une très fine qui n'empêcherait pas ses mouvements. Il la mit fébrilement, en ayant encore du mal à réaliser que dans quelques minutes, il allait se trouver devant le manoir des Malfoy. Avec pour objectif de capturer Voldemort. Car Harry avait la ferme intention de ne pas rester derrière, il voulait aider les autres. Il voulait être utile, sauver lui aussi des vies. Et lui seul pouvait vaincre Voldemort. Evidemment, Mr Weasley ne savait pas qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir le tuer. Et Harry savait qu'en n'ayant pas détruit les Horcruxes, il serait lui aussi incapable de le vaincre. Mais s'ils pouvaient le capturer. Le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Alors Harry irait ensuite détruire les Horcruxes et Voldemort serait vaincu. Son cœur battait avec une telle force qu'il crut que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il pria pour qu'ils puissent capturer Voldemort, pour que le cauchemar de cette guerre disparaisse enfin. Tout allait peut-être bientôt être fini. Avant que le soleil ne se couche, ils pourraient tous profiter de leur première nuit de paix. Oui, Harry en était certain. Ils allaient réussir.

Il se retourna soudain lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre. Ce quelqu'un était Ginny, qui se blottit contre Harry.

- Sois prudent, murmura-t-elle. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi.

- Est-ce que je suis du genre à faire des choses inconsidérées ?

- Oui, lui dit-elle en lui souriant. Alors ne cherche pas à te venger. D'accord ? Ne traque pas Tu-Sais-Qui tout seul pour venger tes parents.

- Ginny …

- Promets-le moi, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je te le promets, répondit-il. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'envie. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Pas cette fois-ci. Là, nous allons mettre fin à la guerre.

Ginny l'embrassa tendrement pendant que Hermione entra à son tour dans la chambre en étant elle aussi dans un état plus tendu qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Harry ! Il t'attend.

- J'arrive, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Ils redescendirent tous les trois dans le salon où Mr Weasley trépignait d'impatience, se balançant rapidement d'une jambe sur l'autre, ne pouvant visiblement plus attendre une minute de plus.

- Harry, tu as mis un de ces temps. Dépêche toi.

- Harry, sanglotta Hermione en se jetant sur lui en ne pouvant plus retenir sa peur et ses larmes. Tu feras attention d'accord ? Si vous tombez sur les Mangemorts au grand complet et sur Voldemort, ça risque d'être dangereux.

- Ca risque de l'être en effet, répliqua-t-il en lui souriant et en se voulant confiant. Mais je ferai attention, ne t'en fais pas.

- Surtout ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, lui dit Mme Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras. Reste à l'écart des combats, reviens en un seul morceau.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Weasley.

- Je veillerai sur lui Molly, dit Mr Weasley.

Celle-ci regarda son mari les larmes aux yeux.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant. Harry, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, répondit-il tout simplement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et Harry espéra que Ron allait daigner venir lui souhaiter bonne chance, l'encourager. A un moment, il sembla amorcer un mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise mais il n'en fut rien. Ron n'irait pas accompagner son ami jusqu'au pas de la porte avec les autres. Il prenait le risque de ne pas se réconcilier avec lui en sachant pertinemment qu'il pouvait bien ne plus jamais le revoir. Harry et Mr Weasley sortirent du jardin et se préparèrent à transplaner. Il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir mais le ciel était lourd et nuageux, tout comme leurs cœurs et leurs esprits. Après s'être retourné et avoir salué une toute dernière fois les personnes qui leur étaient le plus chères au monde, ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes en direction du manoir des Malfoy.


	7. Chapitre 7 La bataille du Manoir

Chapitre VII La bataille du Manoir

Ils arrivèrent dans un bois dense et obscur, qui se trouvait non loin du manoir. Des dizaines d'Aurors étaient déjà là, tous avaient l'air grave et sombre. L'air de ceux qui s'apprêtent à aller se battre, à risquer leurs vies. Tous avaient leur baguette à la main, et étaient emmitouflés dans leurs capes. Certains regardaient leurs pieds, d'autres avaient le regard perdu au loin. Mais aucun ne parlait. Bien qu'il ait cessé de pleuvoir au Terrier, ici, il pleuvait des cordes. De nombreux éclairs zébraient le ciel, illuminant les visages décidés des combattants. On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, et il aurait normalement dû faire clair et bon dans une journée normale d'été. Mais il faisait sombre comme au crépuscule, et l'atmosphère étouffante de la forêt augmentait cette impression. Des filets d'eau qui ruisselaient des arbres coulaient par terre, transformant en boue le sol sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Harry repéra des Aurors qu'il connaissait bien. Tonks, Kingsley et un autre qu'il avait aperçu un jour mais dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom. Il ne réfléchit pas. Il s'éloigna de Mr Weasley et alla les rejoindre. Il voulait les remercier d'être là, de prendre ces risques pour le bien de tous, il voulait les encourager pour la bataille à venir. Lorsqu'ils le virent, leurs visages parurent soudain moins sombres.

- Surtout, tu restes derrière nous, lui dit Tonks. Tu fais très attention.

- Je serai prudent, répondit Harry pour ce qui lui semblait être la dixième fois depuis le début de cette journée qui semblait atemporelle, irréelle.

Maugrey était non loin à haranguer un groupe de jeunes Aurors pour qui, apparemment, cela constituait leur première mission. Après leur avoir donné d'autres conseils, il aperçut Harry. Il le rejoignit en ayant encouragé une dernière fois le groupe de sorciers, et lui tapa dans le dos.

- Alors Potter ! Paré pour la bataille ?

- Je suis prêt, répondit-il.

- Très bien.

Mr Weasley, qui s'inquiétait de ne plus voir Harry auprès de lui, le rejoignit lui aussi quand il l'eut retrouvé.

- Maugrey, Harry ne doit pas se battre. Le Ministre l'a interdit.

- Alors le Ministre est un imbécile, grogna-t-il. S'il lui demande de venir assister à ce qui sera la plus grande bataille de cette guerre, il ne doit pas s'étonner à ce qu'il y participe d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Mais Scrimgeour a dit …

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a dit. Ne t'en fais pas Arthur, le rassura Maugrey, ce garçon ne va pas s'attaquer à Lestrange puis à Tu-Sais-Qui. Mais s'il veut rester en vie, il va devoir commencer par sortir sa baguette.

Harry la sortit rapidement et l'empoigna confortablement, prêt à réaliser la meilleure magie qu'il ait jamais faite.

- Reste à côté de moi Potter. Sois vigilant. Ce manoir va grouiller de Mangemorts et la surprise va être un allié de taille. Mais quand ils vont commencer à s'organiser, c'est là qu'il faudra être prudent.

- J'ai compris, répondit Harry.

- Toujours être le plus prudent quand on croît qu'on va gagner. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on baisse la garde, et que l'ennemi acculé nous frappe. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! rugit-il comme un vieux lion.

Les sorciers rassemblés commençaient à bouger, ils sentaient que le moment de lancer l'attaque était tout proche. L'agitation grandissait et un murmure commençait à s'élever, annonçant la bataille à venir. Harry, Maugrey et Mr Weasley attendirent quelques minutes, observant d'autres sorciers qui continuaient d'arriver en transplanant. Aux yeux de Harry, ils étaient des centaines. Il se doutait que c'était sûrement exagéré, mais il était certain qu'une centaine de sorciers se trouvaient dans ces bois, attendant le signal.

- Je pense qu'il est temps, affirma finalement Maugrey. Nous sommes au complet.

Le cœur de Harry battait à tout rompre, il avait les mains moites ce qui faisait glisser sa baguette. Il tenta de se contrôler. Il respira calmement, profondément, et vida son esprit. Il essaya de ne pas avoir de pensées négatives, de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qui allait suivre. Mais ses pensées étaient difficilement domptables. A chaque fois qu'il avait eu à se battre, il y avait été contraint. Il avait été pris par surprise. Les Mangemorts lui étaient tombés dessus sans qu'il ne s'y attende et alors il s'était battu sans y réfléchir. Mais là, c'était totalement différent. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, il se retrouverait plongé dans la bataille. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une poignée de Mangemorts. C'était tout le fer de lance de l'armée de Voldemort. Ses soldats d'élite. Certes, il allait se battre avec une centaine de sorciers, mais cela ne rendait que l'affrontement plus vertigineux. Il allait être plongé dans une bataille qui le dépassait complètement.

Mais Harry n'avait pas peur. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait. C'était de l'appréhension. Et c'était totalement différent. Ici, il était stimulé, pas paralysé. Il craignait d'y être, mais il en avait hâte dans le même temps. Il avait hâte que cela commence. Resté dans ce bois à ne rien faire lui était insupportable. Attendre une bataille inéluctable était pire que d'y être. Oui, il avait hâte d'y être plongé car il n'aurait plus le temps de réfléchir et de penser. Et il avait hâte que ça soit fini. Le problème, c'est que ça n'avait même pas encore commencé.

- Rassemblez-vous, cria Maugrey aux sorciers dispersés plus loin dans les bois en sachant qu'il était suffisamment loin du manoir pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre. Ecoutez-moi.

Tous l'entourèrent, ou essayèrent étant donné leur nombre. Ils l'admiraient avec respect. Ils connaissaient les exploits de Fol Œil, le grand guerrier de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Et à présent, celui qui allait mener ce qui pourrait être la toute dernière bataille. Tous écoutaient avec attention ses paroles.

- Vous savez sûrement que je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours, grogna-t-il. Alors je ne vais pas essayer d'en faire un qui restera dans les mémoires. Je voulais seulement vous dire que vous connaissez tous les risques, et que beaucoup d'entre nous n'en sortiront sûrement pas vivants.

Harry se dit que si le but de Maugrey était d'encourager ses troupes, il avait fait exactement le contraire.

- Mais si vous mourrez, sachez seulement que vous l'aurez fait pour quelque chose de grand, pour quelque chose qui rendra votre nom immortel. Nous allons combattre ce qui reste d'un homme qui cherche l'immortalité. Il la cherche depuis toute sa vie et ne l'a pas encore trouvé. Mais vous, nous tous, nous l'avons trouvé ! Battez-vous avec votre cœur, battez-vous avec votre courage et votre nom ne sera jamais oublié !

Harry ne l'avait encore jamais vu parler comme ça, et visiblement, Mr Weasley non plus.

- Il est des causes pour lesquelles il mérite de mourir. Et celle-ci en fait partie. Et si vous ne deviez pas voir le soleil se coucher, ce qui risque d'arriver vu le temps qu'il fait …

Un rire nerveux monta de l'assemblée, tous essayant de faire disparaître la tension qui était si désagréable.

- Eh bien sachez que vous ne serez pas morts en vain, continua-t-il. Sortez vos baguettes ! Battez-vous pour ceux et celles que vous aimez ! En avant ! cria-t-il en sortant sa baguette et en se retournant vers l'orée du bois qui donnait sur le manoir. En avant ! Et ne craignez pas la mort !

Il avança alors dans l'obscurité de la forêt, à travers les flaques de boue qui s'étalaient au sol. En direction de l'orée du bois. En direction du Manoir. Et de la guerre. Immédiatement tous le suivirent, baguettes à la main, fiers de se battre à ses côtés, fiers de se battre aux côtés de ceux avec qui ils avaient partagés tant d'événement heureux. Des naissances, des anniversaires, des mariages. Et à présent, ils s'apprêtaient à partager cette ultime chose. La mort. Ils s'apprêtaient à se battre tous ensemble, comme une seule volonté dressée contre le Mal. Peu importe s'ils mourraient. Ils mourraient côte à côte. Ils mourraient avec honneur. En sachant que leur sacrifice aura permis de faire reculer le Mal, et d'assurer un meilleur futur pour ceux qu'ils aiment.

La foule de sorciers, un peu moins d'une centaine, sortit silencieusement du bois, sous une pluie torrentielle. Ils semblaient à peine effleurer la surface du sol, ils semblaient glisser sur l'herbe. Leurs bottes étaient tachées de boue, leurs capes ruisselaient d'eau épaisse et sale. La pluie fouettait leurs visages avec force. Mais ils ne ralentissaient pas. Ils marchaient tous avec détermination, sans crainte. Harry marchait lui aussi sans prononcer un seul mot. Il pensa à Ron, à Hermione. Ron avec qui il s'était brouillé. Il s'énerva contre lui-même. Il avait été si stupide ! Pour une simple question de fierté, il avait refusé de s'excuser. Il attendait que Ron fasse le premier pas. Et voilà qu'il ne le reverrait peut-être jamais, emportant à tout jamais comme dernier souvenir de son meilleur ami la colère qu'il avait éprouvé contre lui. Et il pensa à Ginny et pria pour qu'il lui soit donné de la revoir. Pour qu'il puisse sentir encore une fois l'odeur de ses cheveux ou la douceur de sa peau. Pour qu'il puisse réentendre son rire qu'il appréciait tant et son sourire inimitable. Il allait se battre pour elle. Et il allait survivre pour la revoir.

Ils avancèrent en direction du manoir, et neutralisèrent les maléfices qui auraient pu avertir les Mangemorts de leur approche, et dont Dolohov leur avait appris l'existence. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à cent mètres, cinquante mètres. Ils n'avaient pas encore été repérés. Leur plan marchait pour l'instant à la perfection. Les Mangemorts avaient une telle foi en leurs sortilèges de magie noire qu'ils n'avaient pas daigné mettre un observateur, ou surveiller par les fenêtres. Cela ressemblait tellement aux pratiques Moldues qu'ils les avaient rejetées avec mépris. Et ils s'apprêtaient à payer à présent le prix de cette fierté et de cette arrogance.

Maugrey, qui était en tête de l'armée de sorciers, arriva devant l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir. Elle devait bien faire cinq mètres de large et autant de haut. Il s'avança lentement, encadré de part et d'autre par deux sorciers. Son œil magique tournait dans son orbite.

- Je n'arrive pas à voir avec, grogna-t-il. Ils ont dû placer un sort qui empêche de voir à travers les murs. Dolohov ne devait pas être au courant … Tant pis, on n'a plus le temps. Préparez-vous.

Il leva sa baguette en même temps que les autres sorciers à ses côtés en direction de la porte, puis cria :

- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sous la puissance combinée des cinq sorts. Sans regarder où ils visaient, la première ligne composée de membres de l'Ordre lança des sorts au hasard dans le gigantesque hall d'entrée et une pluie de sortilèges arrosa l'entrée tandis qu'un nuage de poussière s'élevait. Ne voyant plus rien devant lui, Harry tenta d'avancer à travers la fumée mais de nombreux sorts fusaient de tous côtés. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'avancer ou il serait immédiatement touché. Les quelques Mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans le hall semblaient ne pas réaliser ce qui se passait, et ils tombèrent rapidement sous les sortilèges des Aurors. Après qu'une dizaine de sorciers soit entrée, Harry pénétra à son tour dans le manoir, essayant de voir où il pourrait être utile, mais le peu de Mangemorts qui étaient dans le hall avaient déjà tous été vaincus, et quelques uns eurent le temps de s'enfuir dans le manoir pour annoncer la nouvelle de l'attaque. Rapidement, l'entrée fut sécurisée et les Aurors ne tardèrent pas à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur du manoir, explorant les différentes salles. Harry se fraya un chemin parmi la foule de sorciers afin de pouvoir suivre Maugrey. Il aperçut Mr Weasley qui montait au premier étage en ne rencontrant aucune résistance dans l'escalier, tandis que Kingsley et Tonks s'engageaient dans un couloir. Il rejoignit rapidement Maugrey au moment où celui-ci entra dans une grande bibliothèque où se trouvaient plusieurs Mangemorts qui les attendaient. Au moment où ils virent les intrus, ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

- Stupefix, cria Harry en en visant un dès que le porte fut ouverte.

Celui-ci ne pu pas éviter le sort et s'écroula par terre, mais les autres réussirent à se disperser en envoyant un déluge de sortilèges contre le groupe de sorciers. Harry réussit à éviter un rayon vert qui lui était destiné en se jetant par terre, puis il alla se cacher derrière une lourde table qui avait été renversée dans l'affrontement. Les Mangemorts s'étaient réfugiés derrière un épais mur de pierre d'où ils pouvaient difficilement être atteints. D'autres tentaient de se cacher derrière une étagère.

- Confringo ! cria Harry en la visant.

L'étagère vola en éclat et chuta lourdement sur les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient derrière. Rapidement, Maugrey accompagné par d'autres sorciers rejoignit Harry derrière la table.

- Joli angle de tir Potter. Vous avez l'œil, dit-il.

Il lança plusieurs sortilèges contre les Mangemorts qui s'étaient protégés pendant que les autres sorciers créaient des sortilèges de boucliers afin de parer les attaques sur la table. La situation semblait devoir s'éterniser, chaque groupe étant parfaitement protégé et incapable de déloger l'autre. Après plusieurs minutes d'échanges acharnés, Harry tenta de changer de position. Il releva la tête et évita de peu un sortilège. Il essaya alors de courir pour se réfugier derrière une colonne mais Maugrey le retint par sa cape.

- Mauvaise idée Potter. Vous n'atteindrez pas cette colonne vivant.

- Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Vous avez raison. Distrayez-les !

- Quoi ?

- Distrayez-les Potter !

Harry se prépara à lancer un sort en se demandant ce que comptait faire Maugrey.

- Expelliarmus, cria Harry mais son sort fut dévié par un Mangemort qui lui envoya en retour un sortilège de couleur argentée qui brisa par une puissante onde de choc les sorts de défense du groupe de combattants. Maugrey surgit alors de derrière la table et rugit :

- Vulcus !

Une boule dorée sortit de sa baguette et percuta le mur. Celui-ci vola littéralement en éclat, les Mangemorts étant projetés dans les airs et retombant durement sur les débris parsemés sur le sol.

- J'ai déjà vu Dumbledore utiliser ce sort ! s'exclama Harry.

- Celui-là ou une variante, répondit Maugrey en neutralisant les Mangemorts désormais sans protection. Un sort très puissant mais très difficile à maîtriser. Vous devriez l'apprendre.

Harry réussit à vaincre un autre Mangemort qui s'enfuyait de la salle, et se dit que ce serait une bonne chose s'il arrivait à apprendre des sorts comme Vulcus. Puis quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne debout dans la salle, il se releva. Une porte de la bibliothèque était ouverte et il entendait des bruits. Maugrey s'y précipita, immédiatement suivi par Harry et deux autres Aurors.

A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvaient un Mangemort qui libérait de ses chaînes une créature monstrueuse. Non par la taille, elle devait faire à peine trois mètres de long. Mais par l'aspect. Elle avait l'allure d'un gros tigre, mais sa fourrure était rouge sang et ce qui répugna Harry, c'était la dizaine de mâchoires qui étaient fixées sur toute la surface du corps de la créature. Elle n'en était que plus repoussante, et dangereuse. Dès qu'elle fut libérée, elle sauta sur un des Aurors à une vitesse telle qu'aucun des sorciers n'eurent le temps de la viser. Ses nombreuses mâchoires le frappèrent violemment, déchirant sa chair. Le Mangemort en profita pour lancer sur Maugrey un Avada Kedavra qu'il réussit à éviter. L'autre Auror utilisa un sort qui projeta une étrange fumée noire sur le Mangemort qu'il pu neutraliser assez rapidement en le transformant en projectiles qui foncèrent sur Harry.

- Protego ! cria-t-il en constatant que son bouclier réussit à bloquer les projectiles

L'autre Auror pu enfin vaincre le Mangemort en le projetant violemment sur un mur de pierre. Maugrey quant à lui avait tué la créature. L'Auror qui avait été attaqué ne bougeait plus, il avait été mortellement blessé par les mâchoires de la bête.

- Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui, dit Maugrey. C'est fini.

Harry observait le corps sans vie du sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. Si la bête avait décidé de se jeter sur lui, c'est son corps qui serait étendu sur le sol. Qu'avait donc fait l'Auror pour mériter de mourir ici, dans cette pièce du manoir ? « Rien » se dit Harry. Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait juste eu pas eu de chance. Et dans la prochaine salle, c'est lui qui pourrait ne pas en avoir.

Il entendait des bruits de combat dans les pièces voisines. Maugrey se releva en laissant le corps du sorcier, mais il sembla écouter quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry. Il faut aller aider les autres.

- Du calme Potter ! Il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

Harry tenta d'écouter ou de voir quelque chose, mais il n'entendait que la bataille qui continuait.

- Il n'y a pratiquement personne, dit enfin Maugrey.

- Personne ! s'étonna Harry. C'est déjà bien assez comme ça. Et puis ils doivent nous attendre quelque part.

- Peut-être. Peut-être, grogna-t-il finalement en sortant de la pièce. Mais je n'aime pas ça.

Ils rejoignirent la pièce principale où se trouvaient de nombreux sorciers. Certains étaient blessés et saignaient. Ils étaient alors immédiatement placés en dehors des combats. La pièce était dévastée. Le superbe escalier qui en partait pour rejoindre les étages avait souffert. Des morceaux de la rambarde s'étaient détachés et s'étaient brisés par terre. Plusieurs sorciers qui provenaient de la partie ouest de manoir durent enjamber de nombreux débris. Parmi eux se trouvait Arthur Weasley.

- Quel est le bilan ? demanda Maugrey.

- Trois morts de notre côté, et dix Mangemorts de vaincus. Trois autres ont réussi à s'échapper.

- Le manoir est sécurisé ?

- On n'a pas encore exploré toutes les pièces. On attend d'avoir terminé les étages avant de descendre au sous-sol.

- Ce n'est pas normal, répéta Maugrey.

- Je sais, approuva Mr Weasley.

- Dix Mangemorts ! C'est le dixième des effectifs de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Sans compter ses autres armées de gobelins et de géants.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont peut-être au sous-sol. Ils n'ont pas pu être au courant de notre attaque. Nous avons mis moins d'une heure entre le moment où on a décidé d'attaquer et le début de l'assaut. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir.

- Et Dolohov certifiait que Bellatrix était là ! Il n'a pas pu mentir. Il était sous Veritaserum.

A ce moment Tonks descendit des étages par le somptueux escalier qui avait perdu de sa superbe.

- Il n'y a personne !

- On se rassemble ! cria Maugrey. Préparez-vous à descendre !

Il se dirigea en face de la porte qui donnait sur le sous-sol où se trouvait, comme leur avait appris Dolohov, la salle de réunion de Voldemort. Il attendit que d'autres sorciers l'ait rejoint afin qu'ils soient assez nombreux. Puis, lorsque tous furent rassemblés, il lança le même sort qu'il avait utilisé dans la bibliothèque. La porte fut pulvérisée et il s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui descendait dans l'obscurité, immédiatement suivi par de nombreux sorciers dont Harry qui se trouvait cette fois en première ligne. Ils descendirent silencieusement l'escalier, puis arrivèrent à nouveau en face d'une porte fermée.

- Silence, murmura Maugrey. Les Mangemorts au grand complet doivent nous attendre derrière cette porte. Je pense que cette salle doit être parfaitement insonorisé si c'est la salle de réunion de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Préparez tous vos baguettes.

Il leva la sienne, puis il lança avec trois autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix le même sort utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt. La porte vola en éclats dans un nuage de poussière et les sorciers investirent la pièce. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent dans la salle les étonnèrent. Il n'y avait pas d'armée. Pas Voldemort. Pas de Mangemorts. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Bellatrix, perdue dans ses pensées, qui se trouvait assise à la place habituellement occupée par Rogue. Elle fut totalement surprise par l'arrivée brutale des sorciers. Elle se releva immédiatement en renversant sa chaise, sortit sa baguette avec une rapidité déconcertante et para immédiatement les sorts qui lui étaient destinés. Son visage fut déformé par la surprise et par la rage. Harry comprenait ce que signifiait Maugrey concernant l'ennemi accolé. Bellatrix était à ce moment-là plus dangereuse que jamais. Il éprouvait une véritable haine pour l'assassin de son parrain, et il tenta de la stupéfixer mais il en fut incapable, Belatrix se battant de manière exceptionnelle.

- Nooon ! hurla-t-elle. Vous ne m'aurez jamais !

Elle se rapprocha de l'entrée secrète qui menait aux souterrains. Sa baguette allait et venait si rapidement qu'il était impossible de la distinguer. Elle vomissait une magie noire, une magie que lui avait apprise son Maître.

- Comment êtes vous là ? rugit-elle. C'est impossible !

Elle se tourna vers Tonks puis quand elle la vit, elle cria :

- Va donc le rejoindre ! Avada Kedavra !

Un rayon surgit de sa baguette, se dirigeant vers Tonks. La salle s'illumina d'une lueur verte, un souffle traversa brusquement la pièce. Désespérément, Harry produisit un bouclier pour protéger Tonks mais il ne bloqua pas la violence du sortilège. Le temps sembla se figer. Harry croisa le visage de Tonks et lut dans ses yeux la peur et l'incompréhension. Et la tristesse. La tristesse de partir en ayant encore tant de choses à découvrir. Le rayon la frappa en plein visage et elle fut projetée en arrière, percuta une colonne qui se trouvait derrière elle, puis s'effondra inanimée sur le sol.

- Tonks ! cria Harry en se précipitant vers elle mais elle ne bougeait pas. Tonks !

Il la mit sur le dos mais elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle ne respirait plus. Bellatrix para d'autres attaques, puis envoya un sortilège argenté, le même que celui du Mangemort de la bibliothèque. Sauf qu'ici, il explosa au milieu du groupe de combattants avec la force du tonnerre et tous furent violemment projetés dans les airs. Elle en profita pour ouvrir une ouverture dans le mur en appuyant sur diverses pierres. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu dans l'obscurité laissant échapper un rire de démente. Immédiatement, plusieurs sorciers se précipitèrent vers le trou qui était resté ouvert mais Maugrey cria :

-NON ! Restez ici !

- Mais elle va s'échapper, s'exclama un Auror.

- On ne poursuit que du vent depuis le début ! Nous n'avons rencontré aucune résistance ! Alors personne ne descend dans ces souterrains ! Personne !

Il s'approcha lentement du bord de l'ouverture et tenta de percer les ténèbres qui y régnaient mais il n'y parvint pas.

- On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans ! grogna-t-il. Et je doute que ce ne soit que quelques Mangemorts.

Il fit demi-tour puis alla rejoindre Harry qui était agenouillé près de Tonks.

- On ne peut plus rien pour elle, dit-il un peu brutalement. Il faut partir d'ici pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Il faut lui faire payer, répondit Harry avec rage.

- On ne la poursuit pas Potter. On déguerpit.

Il se releva puis s'adressa à tous.

- Préparez-vous à partir d'ici ! cria-t-il. On quitte ce lieu le plus vite possible ! Rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée et attendez le signal. Ensuite, allez dans le bois puis transplanez jusqu'au Ministère !

La foule de sorciers commença à remonter les escaliers afin de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses Maugrey ? demanda Mr Weasley qui le rejoignit.

- Je crois que nous sommes tombés dans un piège. Je ne vois qu'une explication de l'absence des Mangemorts, dit-il en se tournant gravement vers Arthur. J'ai bien peur que le Ministère soit en train d'être attaqué.

Mr Weasley jura, et sembla horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Mais comment ? Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Maugrey. Dolohov ne pouvait pas avoir menti. Et Tu-Sais-Qui n'aurait pas laissé Bellatrix inutilement ici. Il n'aurait pas pris le risque de la perdre. Ou alors … Ou alors …

- Quoi ?

- Ou alors Tu-Sais-Qui a modifié l'esprit de Dolohov. Il a modifié ses souvenirs en lui en insérant des faux.

- Et il l'aurait trahi ?

- Lui … ou quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est chargé de la tâche ... répondit Maugrey en commençant à remonter les escaliers.

- Il aurait pris le risque de perdre sa place forte ? Et de sacrifier tous les Mangemorts qui étaient restés, y compris Bellatrix ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Si personne n'était au courant, c'était jouable. Il doit considérer ces pertes comme négligeables. Seuls quelques Mangemorts devaient connaître ce plan pour qu'il réussisse. Mais apparemment, même Bellatrix ne le connaissait pas …

Ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et tandis que Mr Weasley s'avança devant la porte d'entrée qui s'était refermée pour coordonner la retraite, Maugrey restait à sa place afin de voir si tout le monde était remonté. Harry, lui, avait lâché le corps de Tonks lorsque des Aurors l'avaient porté, puis les avaient lentement suivis pour se retrouver à son tour dans le hall d'entrée.

- Ca va Potter ? demanda Maugrey.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répondit-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on est tombé dans un piège. Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir ici. Va vite rejoindre les autres.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait en direction de Mr Weasley, la lourde porte d'entrée vola en éclats dans un fracas assourdissant. Elle semblait avoir été brisé par un sortilège d'une puissance inimaginable. Mais ce n'était pas un sortilège qui avait démoli la porte. C'était un géant. Un gigantesque géant de neuf mètres de haut. Il entra lourdement dans l'entrée, ses pas faisant trembler le sol puis il leva une gigantesque massue recouverte de piques, et l'abattit sur Mr Weasley qui se trouvait devant lui et qui n'avait aucune chance de l'éviter. Il fut envoyé violemment contre un mur, le corps brisé.

- NOOON !! hurla Harry qui ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de voir.

Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Ce cauchemar était irréel. Il allait se réveiller en sursaut dans son lit du Terrier, puis irait rejoindre un Arthur Weasley souriant en route pour le Ministère. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mr Weasley ne pouvait pas avoir été écrasé par cette masse. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Mais Harry l'avait vu. Il avait vu Mr Weasley rester immobile en regardant cette gigantesque massue fondre sur lui, lui pulvérisant le crâne, le tuant sur le coup. Le temps semblait de nouveau s'être arrêté. Il voyait Mr Weasley qui gisait par terre, baignant dans une large mare de sang qui ne pouvait être que le sien. Puis le temps se remit difficilement en marche, et Harry s'aperçut que le cauchemar continuait.

Le géant avait été rejoint par trois autres tout aussi immenses, tout aussi repoussants. Immédiatement, les sorciers qui s'étaient amassés derrière la porte lancèrent une pluie de sortilèges qui ne fit qu'irriter les géants. Ceux-ci fauchèrent les malheureux qui se trouvaient à porter de leurs armes, blessant et tuant plusieurs sorciers d'un seul coup. Ce fut rapidement la panique et la confusion totale. Tous réalisèrent qu'ils étaient tombés dans un gigantesque piège. Qu'ils avaient été attirés là afin de les éloigner du Ministère qui était resté sans protection, et qu'ils étaient maintenant accolés. Une véritable souricière. Tout le monde essayait de fuir, se bousculant, se poussant dans le seul but de sortir de ce piège. Et ceux qui parvenaient par miracle à sortir du manoir étaient immédiatement fauchés par les sorts lancés par des sorciers de l'armée de Voldemort qui les attendaient dehors. Harry aperçu avec horreur qu'un géant se précipitait vers lui. Il était si grand que malgré les immenses hauteurs des salles de la demeure, en particulier le hall, il percutait les plafonds et les murs et faisait trembler le bâtiment.

Harry s'éloigna en courant et tenta d'emprunter l'escalier qui se trouvait à sa droite, mais la massue du géant s'abattit à ce moment-là. Il fit un bond en arrière afin de l'éviter et elle brisa l'escalier, créant un cratère de deux mètres. Il utilisa un sortilège de Stupefixion, de Conjonctivite en visant les yeux, mais il ne parvint pas à bloquer le géant. Il aperçut Maugrey qui envoya un sortilège bleuté et qui ressemblait à de l'électricité. Il atteignit le géant qui recula sous la violence de l'explosion. Son torse avait été déchiré et brûlé sur une large partie. Maugrey envoya le même sort et le géant s'effondra par terre, en écrasant sous son poids ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous. Harry réussit par miracle à échapper à la chute du monstre.

Le hall d'entrée était un véritable champ de ruines, les cadavres de sorciers s'entassant. Tous essayaient de rejoindre le sous-sol mais ils étaient trop nombreux et la porte bien trop étroite. Quelques Détraqueurs entrèrent alors dans la pièce, s'approchant des blessés qui tentaient désespérément de s'enfuir. Harry vit avec horreur ce qui se déroulait. Les Détraqueurs relevaient lentement la tête des blessés puis retiraient leurs cagoules, découvrant une face immonde, une face dépourvue d'yeux et constituée de chair pourrie. Une face qui devait ressembler à l'entrée des enfers. Ils ouvrirent leurs bouches hérissées de dents et semblèrent aspirer tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Non pas l'air, mais la vie en elle-même. Ils collèrent cet orifice sur la bouche des sorciers puis aspirèrent leurs âmes, les yeux des blessés se révulsant face à l'horreur qu'ils devaient observer, face à l'horreur de sentir leur âme partir, d'être aspirée. Face à l'horreur de subir pire que la mort. Lorsqu'ils furent relâchés par les Détraqueurs, ils s'effondraient sur le sol, le visage déformé par l'horreur, mais incapable de changer d'expression. Les yeux vides.

Face à l'ignominie de ce qu'il avait vu, Harry prit peur. Non pas une angoisse, ou une crainte. Mais une peur panique. Une véritable terreur. La plus pure qui puisse exister. Il était incapable de crier ou de réfléchir. Il n'était pas lâche. Mais sa volonté avait été brisée par ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux. Il ressentait une peur qui l'emplissait complètement, primitive, foudroyante. Jamais il ne l'avait ressenti, mais jamais il n'avait été plongé dans une horreur si absolue. Il se remit difficilement sur ses jambes en espérant qu'elles veuillent bien le soutenir et se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin à travers la foule de sorciers qui descendait au sous-sol. Il n'y avait plus grand monde maintenant. Maugrey se trouvait au sommet de l'escalier en lui criant de se dépêcher. Harry le rejoignit en courant de toutes ses forces puis s'engouffra dans l'escalier, suivi immédiatement par Maugrey et les derniers sorciers survivants. Les géants, qui ne pouvaient pas entrer dans l'étroit passage, frappèrent sur les murs soutenant la voûte du souterrain. Après quelques coups, celle-ci s'effondra, bouchant totalement les escaliers au moment même où Harry, Maugrey et une dizaine de sorciers survivants en sortaient. Lorsque le passage fut bouché, ils se trouvèrent plongés dans le noir complet.


	8. Chapitre 8 La chose des souterrains

Chapitre VIII La chose des souterrains

L'obscurité était totale. Ils étaient incapables de voir leurs propres baguettes. Ils entendaient encore un grondement sourd qui provenait de la surface. Des pierres qui continuaient de se détacher, des géants qui sortaient du manoir. Puis rapidement, ils n'entendirent plus rien. A présent, le silence était parfait. L'ambiance était horriblement oppressante. Ils ne pouvaient utiliser aucun sens. Quelqu'un toussa, un autre commença à remuer.

Une lueur apparut et sembla flotter en l'air. Puis elle se fit plus forte et illumina la pièce. C'était Maugrey. La lumière qu'il avait crée illuminait durement son visage, faisant ressortir ses nombreuses cicatrices et la foule de sentiments qui l'habitaient à cet instant. Il observa les alentours. Ils n'étaient qu'une quinzaine. Tous les autres étaient soit morts, soit ils s'étaient déjà enfuis dans les souterrains.

- Faites un peu de lumière, murmura-t-il.

Harry, comme les autres sorciers lui obéirent. Ils purent alors se voir plus distinctement, mais aucun ne parla. Seul Maugrey rompit ce silence.

- Ecoutez-moi bien. Le Ministère est attaqué en ce moment même. Nous devons le rejoindre au plus vite.

Il s'interrompit, tendant l'oreille pour entendre un bruit quelconque mais il n'y avait rien.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule issue. Nous allons descendre dans ces souterrains. Je veux que nous restions tous groupés. Personne ne s'égare. C'est compris ?

Tous approuvèrent faiblement, incapable de réaliser comment leur bataille gagnée d'avance qui allait mettre fin à la guerre s'était transformée en une débâcle totale.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a en bas. Mais quoi que ce soit, on reste ensemble.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée du souterrain, la même dans laquelle s'était engouffrée Bellatrix.

- N'ayez pas peur, ajouta-t-il. La peur est votre plus grand ennemi.

Harry serra fermement sa baguette, n'osant pas imaginer les horreurs qui les attendaient en dessous. Si les géants avaient bloqués les escaliers, c'était pour une bonne raison. Apparemment, ce qu'il y avait dans les souterrains était suffisant pour vaincre une centaine de sorciers. A moins que ces géants maladroits aient bouchés l'entrée sans le vouloir. Et qu'il n'y avait rien en dessous.

- Suivez-moi, grogna Maugrey. Et ne laissez pas la crainte embrouiller votre esprit.

Harry se dit qu'il allait avoir du mal à obéir à Maugrey après ce qu'il avait vu. Tonks, Mr Weasley, des dizaines de sorciers. Morts. Il ne le réalisait pas encore. Pour l'instant, il n'avait en tête qu'une chose. La sortie. La sortie de ces souterrains. Il devait sûrement y en avoir une. Gardée, peut-être. Mais il y en avait une.

Maugrey contempla l'escalier, puis mit doucement le pied sur la première marche. Tous attendaient à ce qu'un tentacule monstrueux apparaisse et entraîne Maugrey dans les souterrains. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il alla alors sur la deuxième marche, puis descendit lentement l'escalier, les autres sorciers le suivant prudemment les uns derrière les autres, leurs baguettes droit devant eux, prêts à attaquer. Harry se trouvait tout près de Maugrey. Il fut heureux d'être avec lui. Maugrey allait les sortir de là. Il avait déjà rencontré ce genre de situation des centaines de fois. Il savait quoi faire.

La descente fut interminable. L'escalier s'incurvait par moment vers la droite puis vers la gauche. Les marches étaient parfaitement taillées, mais certains manquèrent de glisser à cause de l'humidité qui était omniprésente. Harry cru descendre tout droit en enfer, égrenant les marches les unes après les autres, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément à l'intérieur de la terre. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas l'enfer. Tout du moins pas comme il aurait pu se l'imaginer. Il ne faisait pas chaud. Non. Plus il descendait, et plus le froid devenait intense. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris une cape plus épaisse car le froid commençait à devenir douloureux. De la vapeur sortait des bouches des survivants, au rythme de leur respiration rapide et saccadée. Harry espérait que quelqu'un parle mais personne n'osait briser ce silence de mort.

Enfin, après un temps qui lui parut infini, il arriva à la dernière marche. Il marcha avec bonheur sur le sol de pierre plat, en espérant qu'ils allaient bientôt trouver la sortie.

- Il y a des torches ici, grogna Maugrey.

Il agita sa baguette, mais rien ne se passa. Il fit alors des mouvements plus complexes, mais les torches restaient obstinément éteintes.

- Je n'aime pas ça, murmura-t-il. On veut nous obliger à rester dans le noir.

Il réfléchit quelques instants pendant que tous les autres se regardaient sans oser l'interrompre dans sa réflexion. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

- Potter ! Demande leur de s'allumer !

- Que je leur …

- En Fourchelangue !

- Ah ! comprit Harry. _Allume toi_ ! dit-il avec un sifflement aigu.

Rien ne se produisit. Harry réessaya une nouvelle fois sans aucun succès.

- Bon, dit Maugrey. On va faire avec. Produisez le maximum de lumière avec vos baguettes. Et restez bien groupés.

Et il ajouta dans un murmure :

- Et pas un bruit.

Ils prirent l'embranchement qui était situé à leur gauche, mais ils se ressemblaient tous. Ils se remirent en route lentement. Harry s'était légèrement calmé. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé la descente dans les escaliers exigus, mais là il avait plus de place. Les corridors étaient assez spacieux pour que trois personnes puissent marcher de front. Leurs pas résonnaient faiblement dans les souterrains, comme si l'obscurité était si dense qu'elle empêchait les sons de se propager. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes sans croiser personne. Le silence était terriblement oppressant. Ils n'entendaient rien. Harry aurait bien aimé rencontrer des sorciers qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Qui avaient survécu au massacre. Ils auraient alors été plus nombreux. « Peut-être sont-ils déjà sortis » se dit-il.

Ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation. Trois passages s'étendaient devant eux. Tous les trois étaient parfaitement identiques, et plongés dans la plus totale obscurité. Harry soupira. Ils n'allaient jamais réussir à sortir de ce souterrain. Ils prirent l'une des voies et firent quelques pas. Puis, se rappelant d'une astuce d'Hermione au Département des Mystères, Harry traça une croix sur le sol de l'embranchement qu'ils avaient choisi.

- Bonne idée Potter, grogna Maugrey.

- Une idée d'Hermione, répondit-il.

- Elle a toujours été intelligente.

Harry espéra survivre pour lui rapporter ce compliment puis se remit en marche en même temps que les autres. Au bout de dix minutes, ils réalisèrent qu'ils tournaient en rond. Ils marchaient, marchaient. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils allaient. Tout se ressemblait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de deviner où était la sortie. Et le froid était de plus en plus présent. Ils repassaient par des embranchements qui étaient marqués d'une croix et tombaient parfois dans des impasses.

- Ne paniquez surtout pas, déclara Maugrey. Tant qu'on nous laisse tranquille, il n'y a aucun danger.

Ils firent encore quelques pas lorsqu'ils entendirent un long et horrible hurlement provenant loin sur leur droite qui cessa aussitôt comme il était apparu, les laissant à nouveau dans un silence absolu. Harry ne savait pas qui avait crié de cette manière, mais il l'imaginait facilement. En revanche, il voulait mieux ne pas imaginer ce qui avait pu causer un tel hurlement. La tension puis la peur s'insinua rapidement dans les veines de chaque membre du groupe. Tous regardaient fixement dans la direction d'où avait provenu le cri.

- Ne restons pas là, annonça finalement Maugrey. Dépêchons nous.

- Il y a peut-être des survivants ? demanda un sorcier.

- Pas de ce côté-là en tout cas. Il vaut mieux continuer dans la direction opposée.

Ils se remirent péniblement en marche, malgré leurs jambes tétanisées par la peur. Ils accélérèrent rapidement le rythme en espérant mettre le plus de distance entre eux et l'endroit du cri. Certains commencèrent même à courir, leur respiration lourde et haletante. Un jeune sorcier dépassa Maugrey en poussant des hurlements apeurés, incapable de se contrôler. Il se précipita seul en avant, en manquant de déraper sur le sol glissant.

- On reste groupé ! cria Maugrey. Il faut rester ensemble !

Il parvint à rattraper le jeune sorcier du Ministère puis à le raisonner. Il essaya de le rassurer et de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Quand le sorcier paru un peu calmé, ils reprirent leur marche. Ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à trouver la sortie. Ils étaient de plus en plus perdus.

- Vous avez une idée professeur ? demanda Harry.

- J'essaie Potter. Mais toutes celles que j'ai ne marche pas. Il semblerait que tous les sortilèges nous permettant de nous repérer soient impossibles à lancer.

- Vous pensez …

- Il faut mieux se taire, murmura Maugrey. Essayons de ne pas se faire repéré.

Après deux ou trois tournants, ils tombèrent enfin sur quelqu'un. Pour leur plus grand malheur. La personne était couchée en travers du chemin, et ne bougeait pas. Elle leur tournait le dos. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle et la remirent sur le dos. Ce que vit Harry lui retourna l'estomac. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ses yeux, et il souhaita pour qu'ils lui aient mentis. Maugrey, qui avait retourné le corps, le relâcha immédiatement, le dégoût et la peur se lisant sur son visage. Les autres sorciers s'écartèrent rapidement du mort, certains fuyant rapidement dans les couloirs en se cognant violemment contre les murs tellement leurs jambes refusaient de les porter. Maugrey n'eut pas la force de les rattraper. Harry se tourna contre un mur et il n'eut pas la capacité de résister à la vague d'horreur qui le traversa. Il vomit contre le mur en fermant les yeux, en essayant de chasser de son esprit la vision d'horreur dont il avait été témoin. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas le genre de vision qu'on pouvait faire disparaître. Celle-ci resterait pour toujours ancrée dans sa mémoire, peuplant ses cauchemars à jamais.

Maugrey fut le premier à parler, mais même lui avait du mal à maîtrise sa voix.

- Il faut continuer, bredouilla-t-il. Ne pas rester ici. Venez !

Mais personne ne bougea. Harry était encore appuyé contre le mur. Les sorciers qui étaient restés ne pouvaient plus faire un pas.

- Si nous restons ici, nous sommes morts, grogna Maugrey. Il faut partir maintenant.

- A quoi bon ? demanda faiblement un sorcier. A quoi bon fuir ? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir, et ça finira par nous rattraper.

- Ca nous rattrapera si nous restons ici, s'énerva Maugrey.

Il s'approcha de Harry et l'aida à se relever. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent un étrange bruit qui s'élevait de l'obscurité, droit devant eux, à quelques embranchements. Il était très bas, un simple murmure. Annonçant l'arrivée d'une peur sans nom. Le bruit s'amplifia, étrange mélange de succion et de glissement. Tous tournèrent lentement la tête en direction des profondeurs obscures. Et personne ne bougeait. Le bruit semblait provenir de l'obscurité même.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit Maugrey.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

La lueur émit par leurs baguettes commencèrent alors à diminuer, leur intensité décroissant progressivement.

- La lumière ! s'écria un sorcier en relevant sa baguette. Elle part !

- Lumos ! cria de nouveau Harry mais la lumière continuait à disparaître.

- Maugrey ?

- Relevez-vous, maugréa celui-ci aux autres.

Mais personne ne bougeait. Tous étaient hypnotisés par ce bruit et ces ténèbres qui s'étendaient face à eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus forte, la lumière les abandonnant. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus, mais la chose qui le causait restait encore dans l'obscurité.

- Un Matar, répondit-il faiblement. La Chose des profondeurs.

- On peut la vaincre ? demanda Harry.

- Non Potter. On ne peut pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ca ne vit que dans l'obscurité la plus totale, ça mange la lumière. Seule la lumière pourrait la tuer. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas pu utiliser les torches. Elles seules doivent pouvoir tenir la chose à distance.

- Attaquons-la !

- Surtout pas ! souffla Maugrey tandis que l'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus dense. Ca ne la rendrait que plus forte. Elle se nourrirait de la magie en l'absorbant.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On court Potter ! On court maintenant !

Il prit Harry par le bras et le força à avancer, les autres les suivant, au moment même où ils furent plongés dans le noir complet. La chose avait dévoré leurs lumières, et elle pu alors avancer. Ils couraient à toute vitesse, le bruit derrière eux s'amplifiant de plus en plus. Harry ne pouvait plus respirer, il sentait que son cœur allait exploser. Et il pensa à Ginny. Ce fut comme si une étoile que lui seul pouvait voir était soudain apparue et avait percé les ténèbres. Il reprit courage. Il reprit des forces et accéléra. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, se précipitant dans les embranchements sans savoir où ils allaient.

« Cela n'a aucun sens » se dit Harry. « Nous ne tiendrons plus très longtemps »

La chose semblait se rapprocher, le bruit était juste derrière eux. Un sorcier ne vit pas une pierre qui était juste devant lui et il trébucha, s'effondrant sur le sol. Harry n'eut même pas l'idée de revenir en arrière, tellement la peur le poussait en avant, l'interdisant à avoir d'autres pensées. Ils entendirent alors le sorcier pousser un cri horrible, et un monstrueux bruit de succion s'éleva et résonna dans les souterrains, les poursuivant dans leur course. Le hurlement fut bref. Le sorcier était mort, et devait être comme celui qu'ils avaient croisés auparavant. Tué par une chose qu'il n'avait sûrement pas vu, n'osant même pas imaginer ce qui s'accrochait à lui.

Les survivants continuaient à courir, et ils se dispersèrent rapidement, chacun empruntant d'autres embranchements. Rapidement, Harry se retrouva seul avec Maugrey. La chose continuait à les poursuivre, ayant sûrement compris que ça suivait deux personnes. Harry se sentait sur le point de s'effondrer. Il hésitait à lancer un sort à la créature, mais il se rappela des paroles de Maugrey et ne fit rien. Il perdit l'équilibre, trébucha contre le sol et se cogna lourdement sur le mur. Qui s'ouvrit. Il poussa un cri. Maugrey se retourna immédiatement pour relever Harry, mais il ne vit pas non plus que le mur avait disparu. Mais ce n'était pas le mur. Il réalisa que c'était une porte. Il rentra alors dans la pièce, referma la porte puis la bloqua avec le Collaporta le plus puissant qu'il ait jamais fait.

La chose percuta la porte quelques secondes plus tard avec une violence inouïe, mais ne parvint pas à la briser. Il s'en était fallu de quelques secondes. Ils étaient sauvés. Pour le moment. Maugrey utilisa sa baguette pour faire un peu de lumière et il y parvint. Harry l'imita et la petite pièce fut illuminée par la clarté produite par leurs baguettes.

Ils se regardèrent, souhaitant que la porte tienne. La chose continuait de cogner dessus. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, tout redevint calme. Evidemment, aucun n'ouvrit la porte et ils décidèrent de rester dans cette salle pendant un certain temps en espérant que la chose soit effectivement partie.

Ils firent un peu plus de lumière. Et c'est qu'ils virent leur déchirèrent le cœur. Après avoir traversé tant de peur et de doutes, poursuivis dans l'obscurité par une chose abominable, ils se retrouvaient face à leur ami, mort. Remus Lupin était couché sur le sol, les paupières fermées, dans une expression de calme contrastant furieusement avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Le sang qui avait coulé de ses blessures avait cicatrisé. Les nombreux bleus étaient encore visibles, et ressortaient sur sa peau blanche à cause du froid intense. Harry et Maugrey se rapprochèrent de lui et le mirent doucement sur le dos, puis lui joignirent les mains sur le ventre. Et les nerfs de Harry ne le supportèrent pas.

Là, dans les souterrains obscurs du manoir des Malfoy, sur la dépouille de son ami, il pleura. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. De grosses gouttes tombèrent sur le visage de Lupin, coulèrent sur sa peau et glissèrent sur le sol. Harry n'essaya pas de les retenir. Et il n'aurait pas pu. Il venait de perdre trois personnes qui lui était chères. Sans s'y attendre. Et il se demandait si cela allait enfin s'arrêter un jour. Il pleura longuement sur le corps de Lupin, tandis que Maugrey s'était remis debout et contemplait son ami torturé puis tué par Voldemort. Cela lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait enfin évacuer tout le stress qui s'était accumulé en lui depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Il était temps d'ouvrir les vannes et de ne plus chercher à contenir ses émotions. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva lui aussi. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main, et reprit sa baguette.

- C'était un homme bon et courageux, dit Maugrey. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a révélé aucune information à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Mais Harry n'accordait aucune importance au fait que Lupin ait parlé ou pas. La seule chose qui comptait, c'est qu'il était mort. Qu'il l'avait lui aussi quitté. Rejoignant pour l'éternité ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mr Weasley, Tonks. Qui allait suivre ? Ron ? Hermione ? Ginny ? Jamais il ne le permettrait. Il préférerait mourir que de perdre à nouveau un seul être qui lui importait. Il ne supportait plus de les voir se sacrifier les uns après les autres pour lui.

Harry écouta attentivement. Il entendait des pas dans le couloir. Des pas précipités qui se rapprochaient de la porte. Il leva sa baguette en même temps que Maugrey.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il.

- On attend, grogna Maugrey.

Les pas se firent de plus en plus proche et ils entendirent soudain :

- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Bellatrix leva haut sa baguette. Harry réagit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il n'avait plus le cœur a utilisé ses sortilèges courants. Plus maintenant que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Son cœur se gonflait de haine et l'incitait à utiliser la puissance de sa colère.

- Avada Kedavra ! rugit-il.

Il sentit sa baguette bouillonner et elle cracha un éclair de lumière verte. Bellatrix fut surpris de la réaction immédiate de Harry, et de sa manière de riposter. Elle fit surgir un bouclier d'argent, le même que Voldemort avait utilisé un jour contre Dumbledore. Un bouclier sûrement plus puissant que ceux de Harry. Mais aucun sort ne pouvait bloquer un Avada Kedavra. Sauf que ce qu'il avait lancé n'en était pas vraiment un. Il n'avait pas la puissance d'un vrai. C'était la première fois qu'il en lançait réellement un avec la ferme intention de tuer. Avec l'envie de voir la personne mourir. Mais il ne maîtrisait pas ce type de magie. Néanmoins, son sortilège fut suffisamment puissant pour envoyer Bellatrix à l'autre bout du couloir où elle alla frapper le mur.

Maugrey sortit immédiatement de la pièce, Harry sur ses talons. Le couloir était illuminé, les torches avaient sûrement été allumées par Bellatrix.

- Sectumsempra, cria Harry en visant Bellatrix.

Elle réussit à parer l'attaque à l'aide du même bouclier mais Maugrey lança le sortilège argenté qui produisait une onde de choc. Il atteignit Bellatrix qui fut prise totalement au dépourvu et fut envoyée violemment en l'air une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, choquée par ce qui s'était produit. Qu'un gamin et un vieux sorcier défiguré ait pu la mettre en difficulté à ce point. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru. C'était peut-être pour ça que ça c'était produit.

Elle était assez loin des deux hommes, et elle envoya un sort tellement puissant que les fondations du manoir furent ébranlées. Le sortilège était blanc, un blanc éclatant comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu. De l'énergie pure. Cela ne lui laissa présager rien de bon. La lumière s'accumula au bout de la baguette de Bellatrix et sembla gonfler. Maugrey avait déjà levé sa baguette, prêt à riposter. Harry l'imita mais se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire contre un tel sort. Puis soudain, la boule de lumière se contracta en un minuscule point hyper lumineux, et il jaillit le long du couloir à toute vitesse dans un silence parfait. Maugrey était en plein sur la trajectoire du faisceau de lumière blanche. Il fit faire à sa baguette un mouvement complexe composé de nombreux cercles et lorsque la lumière le percuta, elle s'arrêta juste devant sa baguette, repartant immédiatement en direction de Bellatrix. Celle-ci n'eut pas d'autre choix d'agir de la même manière, et les deux faisceaux se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin, dans une explosion aveuglante et une colossale débauche d'énergie. La vague de choc se propagea dans tout le couloir et Harry eut du mal à rester debout.

- Potter ! Maintenant ! cria Maugrey en luttant pour renvoyer le sort sur Bellatrix qu'elle continuait de produire en même temps qu'elle le renvoyait elle aussi.

Harry approuva et visa Bellatrix qui était très loin. Il suffisait juste de la déconcentrer. Il décida d'utiliser un sortilège simple, afin de bien pouvoir viser et d'avoir une portée suffisante pour la toucher.

- Stupefix ! hurla-t-il en espérant pouvoir l'atteindre.

Cela eut l'effet escompté car Bellatrix du cesser son sortilège et se déplaça pour éviter de se faire stupéfixer. Le reste du sortilège de lumière fila derrière elle et frappa un mur, l'atomisant totalement. Plus personne n'attaquait. Les trois guerriers se regardaient.

- Vous avez perdu ! cria Bellatrix. Le Ministère n'existe plus !

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? répondit Harry. Voldemort ne vous fait plus assez confiance pour participer à l'attaque ?

- Pauvre imbécile ! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien !

- Pourtant c'est vous qui aviez l'air surpris quand vous nous avez vu arrivé ! cria-t-il.

Bellatrix avait l'impression de s'être cognée contre un mur. Elle ne su pas quoi répondre.

- Peu importe ! Le plan de mon Maître était parfait ! Vous êtes tous tombés dans son piège ! Aucun de vous ne l'a vu venir !

- Qui était au courant de ce plan ? grogna Maugrey.

- Ce ne peut-être que Rogue, répondit-elle les traits déformés par la rage. Rogue !

Elle pointa alors sa baguette dans leur direction en même temps qu'eux et tous trois lancèrent un sort différent qui se rencontrèrent au milieu du couloir, en lézardant les murs et menaçant les souterrains de s'effondrer. Les trois guerriers furent une fois de plus envoyés lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin.

- Il est temps d'en finir, grogna Maugrey en se remettant debout.

Il se précipita vers Bellatrix et Harry le suivit en se préparant à attaquer. Bellatrix caqueta en les voyant courir vers elle.

- Approchez donc ! Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, la prochaine sur ma liste sera la petite Weasley, dit-elle en fixant Harry.

Dumbledore avait peut-être raison sur le pouvoir de l'amour. Il avait d'ailleurs sûrement raison se disait Harry pas plus tard que ce matin. Mais à présent Harry le soupçonna, malgré son infinie sagesse, de s'être trompé. Il avait négligé le pouvoir immensément plus puissant de la peur et de la colère. Il pointa sa baguette non pas sur le visage de Bellatrix, ni sur son cœur, mais sur ses jambes. Et il lança son sort pendant que Maugrey la visait en plein visage.

- Sectumsempra ! hurla-t-il en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais repousser son attaque.

Et elle ne la repoussa pas. Elle évita difficilement le sort de Maugrey, mais celui de Harry l'atteignit aux jambes, y creusant de profondes entailles. Elle hurla de douleur, et s'effondra sur le sol. Agenouillée. Vaincue. Sa baguette roula à ses pieds et Harry la ramassa pendant qu'elle respirait difficilement. Elle regarda Maugrey puis Harry. Celui-ci la dévisagea, ne ressentant aucune pitié pour cette femme. Il aurait pu la tuer ici même. Dans ce couloir. Mais il avait une meilleure idée. Il sourit.

- Il faut y aller Potter, laisse là ici.

Le sourire de Harry s'intensifia et Bellatrix prit peur. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, et semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à se tenir à genoux. Elle vacilla.

- D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Et il suivit Maugrey en la laissant au milieu du couloir illuminé par les torches maléfiques. Ils marchèrent rapidement puis arrivèrent à un autre embranchement. Les couloirs qui s'offraient à eux étaient plongés dans l'obscurité. Comme Harry s'y attendait.

- Chaque couloir a ses propres torches, grogna Maugrey. Il va falloir se ré enfoncer dans cette obscurité.

Harry approuva puis ils se mirent en marche. Il sourit. Il prit la baguette de Bellatrix entre ses mains, puis la brisa en deux. La magie qu'elle avait crée, qui permettait aux torches du couloir dans lequel elle se trouvait disparut aussitôt et celui-ci se retrouva plongé dans le noir. Ils marchèrent encore un certain temps lorsqu'ils entendirent Bellatrix pousser un long hurlement de terreur, puis elle se tu. Harry ne s'arrêta même pas pour écouter. Il avait enfin vengé son parrain. Les parents de Neville. Tonks. Plus tant d'autres. Elle était morte. Le meilleur lieutenant de Voldemort avait été tué par la chose des souterrains. Jamais plus elle ne causerait de souffrance.

Néanmoins, ils étaient loin de s'être sortis d'affaire. Ils ne savaient toujours pas où aller. Si seulement ils avaient eu un gobelin de Gringotts avec eux. Ils auraient su quoi faire, ils ont l'habitude des tunnels obscurs. Les gobelins de Gringotts ! Harry s'arrêta net, Maugrey rouspétant en revenant sur ses pas.

- Il faut avancer Potter !

Harry ne répondit pas et attrapa le médaillon que lui avait donné Bill. Il appuya dessus, et un minuscule grain de lumière en sortit. On aurait dit une luciole. Apparemment, la Listule pouvait lui montrer des choses cachées à ses yeux. C'était le moment de lui montrer la sortie. Au début, la Listule ne fit rien et Harry désespéra. Puis elle commença à se déplacer lentement pour ensuite accélérer dans une direction bien précise ce qui les obligea à courir pour la rattraper.

Au moment même où le bruit de la chose se fit réentendre. C'était à nouveau tout près, et Harry le su car la lueur de la Vistule commençait à faiblir. Priant pour qu'elle ait le temps de les sortir de là, il courut de toutes ses forces avec Maugrey à ses côtés en sentant la chose se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Et Harry la vit. Il vit une faible lueur. Très faible, mais il su que c'était de la lumière naturelle. Une bouffée d'espoir revint en lui et il appuya sur le médaillon. La Listule y rentra. Ils couraient. La lueur se faisait de plus en plus forte. La chose n'allait pas tarder à abandonner. Où la lumière la tuerait.

- On y est presque, haleta Maugrey. On est presque sorti.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait presque la chose sur lui. Elle était toute proche. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes, son cœur ou son corps. Il avait mal partout. Jamais il n'avait couru comme cela. La sortie se rapprocha. Apparemment, elle n'était pas gardée. Evidemment, avec un telle chose vivant dans les souterrains, à quoi servirait un système de défense à l'entrée ? Et enfin, ils sortirent. Ils se jetèrent dehors, loin du souterrain, loin de l'horreur qu'il contenait. Ils s'effondrèrent alors sur le sol boueux, et Harry regarda derrière lui afin d'apercevoir la chose. Mais il ne la vit pas. Elle était déjà repartie.

Il respira l'air pur. L'air libre. Il savoura cet air qui rentra dans ses poumons. Il avait traversé l'enfer. Il se mit sur le dos et contempla les lourds nuages noirs qui s'étendaient au-dessus de lui. Il s'assit et ne vit pas le manoir. Il avait l'impression de s'être enfoncé d'un kilomètre sous la surface de la terre et ils sortaient à l'air libre. Ils avaient du courir des kilomètres et des kilomètres dans ces souterrains. Mais ils en étaient enfin sortis. Maugrey était couché à ses côtés et respirait péniblement, mais il allait bien. Ils étaient tous les deux indemnes.

- Il y a des survivants ? demanda Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit difficilement Maugrey. Je l'espère. Mais on ne peut plus rien faire à présent.

- Alors on fait quoi ? demanda Harry en se remettant debout.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas du trou qui menait aux souterrains. Il savait que la chose ne pouvait pas en sortir mais rester à côté le mettait mal à l'aise.

- Il faut retourner au Ministère de la Magie, dit Maugrey.

- Avec l'armée de Voldemort qui l'occupe ? s'écria Harry. C'est de la folie.

- Il faut y aller si il y a encore une chance de gagner.

- Mais il y en a plus ! cria Harry. Comment pourrait-il y en avoir ?

Maugrey se releva difficilement, et se frotta son bras gauche qui avait été blessé pendant l'affrontement avec Bellatrix.

- Et l'armée de Voldemort est encore là-bas, continua Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de sortir d'un rêve. Ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de cette longue journée lui revint subitement. Mr Weasley. Mort.

- Il faut retourner au Terrier, affirma-t-il. Il faut informer Mme Weasley que son mari est …, mais il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le faire, grogna Maugrey.

- Alors venez avec moi ! Si vous allez au Ministère, vous vous ferez tuer inutilement !

- Tous sont morts inutilement aujourd'hui, bougonna Maugrey pour lui-même.

Il regarda en direction du trou qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité et ne pu réprimer un frisson. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avoir peur ou craindre quelque chose. Mais il doutait qu'une seule personne puisse ne pas connaître la peur dans ces souterrains. Maugrey fit quelques pas, soupira, puis se retourna vers Harry.

- Je vais venir avec toi, lui dit-il. Expliquer à Molly ce qu'elle doit savoir.

Harry approuva en hochant la tête.

- Ensuite, j'irai au Ministère.

- Pourquoi ? Vous pensez faire quoi là-bas ? s'écria de nouveau Harry.

Maugrey ne répondit rien.

-Vous vous attendez à quoi ? continua Harry faiblement.

- Essayer de sauver ce qui peut encore l'être.

- C'est de la folie !

- Potter ! Toute notre opération n'a été que de la folie depuis le début. Mais si j'ai encore une chance de sauver quelqu'un, alors j'irai.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Il aurait aimé aller avec lui. Pouvoir aider. Mais il ne sentait pas suffisamment fort. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

- Tu as peur ? demanda calmement Maugrey comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est normal Potter. On a tous eu peur. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

Il s'approcha de Harry.

- Dumbledore a placé de grands espoirs en toi. Il n'a pas dit précisément en quoi, mais il croyait en toi. Tu as un immense potentiel qui ne demande qu'à être travaillé.

- Même Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu vaincre cette créature.

- En effet, approuva Maugrey. Mais il aurait pu sortir de ces souterrains beaucoup plus facilement. Tu dois t'améliorer Potter.

- Ecoutez, tout le monde aimerait le croire, mais je n'ai pas les pouvoirs de Voldemort, s'énerva Harry.

- Mais tu peux progresser. Tu dois progresser. Peu importe ce que Dumbledore a prévu pour toi, tu dois augmenter ta puissance magique.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ? demanda Harry qui souhaiter clore cette discution.

- On y va, grogna Maugrey.

Ils disparurent subitement, laissant de nouveau le trou monstrueux désert.


	9. Chapitre 9 Désolation

Chapitre IX Désolation

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier, ils constatèrent que le temps était toujours aussi gris. La maison était plongée dans un brouillard fantomatique, et il faisait sombre comme dans la forêt du manoir. Les quelques lumières qui provenaient du Terrier luisaient faiblement. Harry et Maygrey espérèrent que les maisons de sorciers n'aient pas subies d'attaques. Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers l'entrée, et Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment allaient-ils leur annoncer ? Comment annoncer que Mr Weasley était mort ? Que l'impensable s'était produit ? Lui qui était si confiant, si certain de revenir en ramenant la paix avec lui. Quant il pensa à Ron, Harry se sentit encore plus mal. C'était une fois de plus Harry qui avait survécu, qui était revenu, et les autres qui étaient morts. Le destin était-il donc si cruel ? Allait-il s'amuser à frapper ses proches en le réservant pour la fin ?

Harry et Maugrey frappèrent à la porte, et ils entendirent des pas précipités. Mme Weasley ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse avec le sourire aux lèvres, le genre de sourire que l'on porte pour se persuader que tout va bien. Mais on lisait sur son visage qu'elle avait du passer toute la journée à les attendre, et à espérer que tous reviennent sains et saufs. Le souci avait creusé des rides sur son front. Elle fut la seule à les accueillir. Les autres devaient sûrement être au salon.

Maugrey resta sur le pas de la porte. Il ne dit rien. Molly Weasley les regarda tous les deux, puis fixa un point entre eux, comme si elle espérait y voir une autre personne, qu'elle seule pouvait voir, qu'elle seule pouvait reconnaître. Puis elle les regarda à nouveau et on commençait à voir l'effroi naître sur son visage. Son sourire s'évanouit, le malaise voila ses yeux et elle interrogea Harry du regard, comme si elle ne pouvait pas formuler clairement sa plus grande peur, comme si la prononcer à voix haute la rendrait réelle. Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard si désespéré de Mme Weasley. Mais Maugrey soutint son regard. Aucun ne bougea. Aucun ne parla. Mais elle comprit. C'était suffisant. Elle l'avait comprit au moment même où elle avait ouvert la porte, où elle les avait vu tachés de sang, sans son mari. Elle comprit. Ses yeux se remplirent soudain de larmes, et elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Aucun son ne pouvait transcrire toute la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Maugrey s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, essayant d'offrir un réconfort que personne ne pouvait apporter. Alors Mme Weasley hurla. Elle hurla de désespoir, elle hurla comme si le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Elle hurla et s'effondra par terre, Maugrey ne pouvant pas la retenir.

Harry eut honte. Il eut honte lorsqu'il vit Mme Weasley étendue sur le sol, pleurant comme si elle voulait se noyer dans ses propres larmes, dans son propre chagrin. Il eut honte d'être encore en vie. De pouvoir respirer alors que Mr Weasley ne le pouvait plus. De respirer un air qui n'était pas le sien. Chaque respiration lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de les voler. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu sauver Mr Weasley, et qu'il n'était pas directement responsable de sa mort. Mais il aurait préféré que leurs rôles soient échangés. Qu'il soit mort sous la massue de ce géant, plutôt que de voir cette scène qui lui faisait infiniment mal, plutôt que de voir cette peine contre laquelle il était totalement impuissant.

Les jumeaux, qui étaient revenus au Terrier en début d'après-midi, arrivèrent à leur tour devant l'entrée, ayant probablement entendu les cris de Mme Weasley. Et ils virent leur mère. Ils regardèrent Maugrey, puis Harry, et eux aussi comprirent aussitôt. Ils devinrent blancs, et secouèrent la tête, comme si ce simple geste allait subitement changer la réalité, allait faire revenir leur père. Ils s'éloignèrent de la porte ouverte en tremblant, puis disparurent dans la maison sans dire un mot. Harry décida d'entrer et jeta un coup d'œil à Maugrey qui hocha la tête. Il allait pénétrer dans le salon quand Ginny en sortit suivie de Ron et d'Hermione qui paraissaient livides.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Ginny en bredouillant. Fred et George n'ont rien dit.

Harry n'osait pas lui dire. Il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer. Mais de toute façon, la manière de l'annoncer ne changerait rien à l'horrible réalité. Il commença à parler mais ne réussit à sortir qu'un son rauque, comme si ses cordes vocales refusaient de former ces terribles mots. Il toussa.

- Nous sommes tombés dans un piège, commença-t-il.

Il regarda alors Hermione.

- C'est Mr Weasley. Il …

Sa voix s'éteignit. Ginny blêmit tandis que Ron se précipita en titubant en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ginny fondit en larmes et suivit son frère. Harry regarda Hermione et ne dit rien.

- Ce n'est pas possible, sanglota Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils savaient que nous allions arriver, commença Harry qui ne souhaitait pas garder ça pour lui. Ils nous ont attaqué quand nous étions tous à l'intérieur. Avec des géants. Et des Détraqueurs. Mr Weasley était juste devant, et il … C'est allé si vite.

- Nous avons eu peur que quelque chose se soit mal passé mais nous espérions que nous nous trompions, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a eu des rumeurs. Quand Fred et George sont arrivés, ils en ont entendues.

Hermione ne poursuivit pas.

- Quelles rumeurs ? demanda Harry. Quand ?

- Il y a plus de deux heures. Apparemment, le Ministère aurait été attaqué.

Deux heures ! Où étaient-ils il y a deux heures? Harry avait perdu toute notion du temps. Ils avaient bien pu passer deux heures dans les souterrains.

- Nous avons eu peur qu'il y ait un problème. Que ce soit un piège. Mais ce n'était que des rumeurs. Nous n'avions aucune idée si c'était vrai ou non. Aucun de nous n'est sorti du Terrier pour vérifier, continua Hermione. Nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

- Vous avez bien fait, affirma Harry. C'était sûrement dangereux.

Ils se turent, n'osant pas aller rejoindre Ron, les jumeaux ou Mme Weasley.

- Lupin est mort lui aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Il avait été capturé par Voldemort. On l'a retrouvé dans un cachot.

- Est-ce que Tonks le sait ? sanglota Hermione.

C'est à ce moment-là que Harry prit conscience de toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Tous ces proches qu'ils avaient perdus. Il ne pu pas répondre. Il ne le pouvait pas. Et il n'en avait pas besoin pour qu'Hermione comprenne. Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, n'osant pas croire ce qu'elle avait compris.

- Bellatrix l'a tué, précisa Harry.

- Elle ! Encore elle !

- Elle est morte, répondit Harry avec un sourire sadique sur son visage.

- Comment ?

- Je l'ai vaincu avec Maugrey, expliqua Harry qui ne parlerait jamais de ces souterrains et de ce qui s'y était passé. Définitivement.

- Qui d'autres ? Qui d'autres est …

- Je ne sais pas, soupira Harry. Mais très peu ont du survivre. D'ailleurs à ce que je sais, nous sommes les seuls à s'en être sorti.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Hermione. Sans le Ministère ? Sans l'Ordre ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux et en se massant la tempe pour faire partir ce mal de tête insupportable. On va attendre.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé du salon et ils attendirent. Ils ne savaient pas quoi, mais ils attendirent que le temps s'écoule, que le chagrin de ceux qu'ils aimaient disparaisse, bien que cela ne soit pas possible. Après un très long moment, dix minutes, une heure, Harry ne le savait pas, Mme Weasley entra dans le salon. Harry se leva immédiatement, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle marchait péniblement, elle avait les yeux rouges et continuait de pleurer, et elle monta à l'étage rejoindre ses fils. Ron et Ginny la suivirent rapidement et ils laissèrent Harry et Hermione seuls au milieu du salon. Maugrey entra peu de temps après. Il était horrible à voir pensa Harry. Et il réalisa qu'il devait être lui-même dans le même état. Leurs vêtements étaient en lambeaux, ils étaient couverts de boue, de saleté et de sang. Leurs corps étaient recouverts d'éraflures et ils saignaient au visage. Maugrey s'approcha de Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vais y aller Potter, annonça-t-il.

- Où ? demanda Hermione.

- Au Ministère.

- C'est hors de question !

- Je sais ce que je dois faire Granger.

- Ils vont vous tuer, gémit-elle.

- Je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'ils sont déjà partis.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Maugrey ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Sur son potentiel. Sur le fait qu'il allait devoir s'améliorer. Il savait que c'était vrai. Il en avait eu la preuve tout au long de la journée. Il ne pouvait pas partir à la recherche des Horcruxes sans préparation. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort ainsi. Il devait s'améliorer. Et il devait prendre des risques.

- Je vais avec vous, dit-il.

Maugrey approuva en hochant la tête pendant que Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Ne sois pas stupide ! cria-t-elle. Tu crois que c'est le moment d'aller se faire tuer !

- Hermione …

- Pourquoi dois-tu y aller ? Pour montrer ton courage ?

Harry la regarda froidement et elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé. Elle reprit sur un ton plus doux.

- Si tu meurs, tout est perdu. Tu le sais ?

- Oui, murmura Harry. C'est pour ça que je ne mourrai pas.

Et il se dirigea vers Maugrey.

- Je viens avec vous, affirma alors Hermione en les rattrapant.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il faisait bien trop de dégâts quand il entrait dans la vie des autres. Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de mettre quelqu'un à l'abri, il avait échoué. Il décida que c'était la décision d'Hermione et qu'il n'avait pas à s'y opposer. Mais il se jura qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Désormais, sa seule priorité serait de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Et il allait se donner les moyens de les protéger.

- Il faudrait peut-être les avertir, dit Hermione en regardant le plafond.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit Maugrey. Mieux vaut les laisser seuls.

Ils sortirent alors de la maison et transplanèrent en direction du Ministère.

Ils apparurent dans un endroit isolé afin de ne pas être vu par les passants moldus. Ils avaient décidé d'entrer dans le Ministère par la cabine téléphonique. Ils n'allaient pas prendre le risque de surgir en plein milieu du hall d'entrée. Maugrey affirmait qu'il n'y aurait plus de danger mais mieux valait être prudent. Ils traversèrent quelques rues et arrivèrent finalement en vue de la cabine. Ils s'en approchèrent en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'eux afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de danger. L'œil de Maugrey n'avait jamais tourné aussi vite, il semblait scanner chaque patient de l'avenue. Quand ils décidèrent qu'il n'y avait a priori aucun risque, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la cabine. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Harry s'attendait à entendre la voix froide habituelle, mais il ne l'entendit pas. La cabine s'enfonça silencieusement sous terre et la vision de la rue disparut progressivement.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir. L'horreur des souterrains revint subitement et submergea Harry qui lutta pour ne pas céder à la panique. Mais il soupçonna que Maugrey ait eu la même pensée. Qu'il se soit lui aussi souvenu du corps qu'ils avaient découverts, du cri qu'ils avaient entendu, et de la chose. Qu'il se soit souvenu de ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais oublier. Après une descente interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. L'obscurité disparut et les grilles s'ouvrirent sur un spectacle désolant.

Le superbe hall d'entrée était ravagé. Tout était détruit, et des traces de puissants sortilèges étaient visibles quelque que soit l'endroit où Harry posait ses yeux. Il s'avança doucement dans le hall, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait. Ses pas résonnèrent longuement dans le hall désert. Le sol était jonché de cadavres. Il aperçu des gobelins, des Mangemorts. Mais aussi des sorciers du Ministère. Des Aurors. Beaucoup d'employés qui étaient allé travailler et qui n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux, incapable de savoir que l'inimaginable allait les frapper. Que le Ministère de la Magie, bastion de la lutte contre Voldemort, symbole du pouvoir qui s'opposait au mage noire, puisse être attaqué frontalement … et puisse être vaincu. Harry ne pouvait pas l'imaginer. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Qu'allaient-ils pouvoir faire ?

Harry évita les lourds blocs de pierre qui parsemaient la surface et qui avaient été arrachés du sol ou qui s'étaient effondrés du plafond suite à une explosion. Il fit attention de ne pas se cogner contre les cadavres, et il eut beaucoup de mal, tellement ceux-ci étaient nombreux. Hermione et Maugrey le suivirent en constatant les dégâts gigantesques.

- Il n'y a plus personne, dit Hermione avec une petite voix.

Il n'y avait en effet personne. Quelque soit le camp. Le Ministère s'était transformé en un gigantesque tombeau. Pourquoi ? Harry ne comprenait pas. Voldemort avait réussi l'impossible. Il avait conquis le Ministère ce qu'aucune personne sensée n'aurait pu imaginer. Il avait écrasé tout résistance officielle. Il pouvait asseoir son règne en dirigeant le Ministère. Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ? Il continua à avancer, contemplant la magnifique fontaine d'or de jadis. La Fontaine de la Fraternité. Dont l'une des statues lui avait sauvé la vie. A présent, il ne restait à la place de la fontaine qu'un gigantesque cratère, des débris des statues étant dispersé dans tout le hall. L'eau continuait de jaillir et coulait à travers le hall, se mélangeant au sang des morts. Des flammes s'élevaient d'un peu partout, en particulier de l'endroit où les sorciers transplanaient et qui avait été dévasté.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? S'emparer du Ministère et l'abandonner sitôt après l'avoir capturé ?

- Tu-Sais-Qui n'a jamais capturé le Ministère, grogna Maugrey. Ca n'a jamais été son but apparemment. Sa seule intention était de le détruire. De décapiter ce qui pouvait le menacer. Jamais de le diriger.

- Mais pourquoi ? redemanda Harry. Il pouvait diriger la communauté magique en contrôlant le Ministère.

- Eh bien ça ne semble pas l'intéresser. Il semblerait qu'il recherche autre chose que l'autorité politique.

Harry secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas la logique de Voldemort.

- A présent il n'a plus aucun ennemi, continua Maugrey. Plus rien, ou presque, ne s'oppose à lui.

- Alors nous n'allons pas continuer la lutte ? s'indigna Harry.

- Bien sûr que si Potter. Mais ce sera dans l'ombre à présent. Il n'y aura plus de soutien officiel. Et dans son opération, il a supprimé la moitié des effectifs des Aurors. Sans Ministère, sans autorité, le pays va être plongé dans le chaos et la terreur bien plus que si un gouvernement tyrannique s'était mis en place. La population ne saura plus quoi faire. C'est ce qu'il recherche.

- Il ne reste que Poudlard, déclara Hermione plus pour elle que pour eux.

- Comment ? demanda Harry.

Hermione cligna des paupières comme si elle avait été interrompue dans ses pensées.

- Il ne reste que Poudlard comme symbole qui échappe à l'autorité de Voldemort.

- Il n'en a pas vraiment besoin, grogna Maugrey. Plus maintenant que le Ministère n'existe plus.

Ils avaient traversé le hall et ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs qui avaient été tordus et dont une épaisse fumée s'élevait. L'un d'entre eux semblait avoir été relativement épargné. Ils montèrent dedans.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry.

- Au bureau du Ministre. Mais j'ai bien peur que ça soit sans espoir.

Les portes se refermèrent silencieusement et l'ascenseur commença à s'élever. Là encore, la voix n'indiquait pas les différents niveaux. Harry prit conscience que le Ministère était mort. Comme un organisme vivant. Les différents sortilèges qu'il avait crée semblaient avoir disparu. Toutes les protections de Poudlard ... Harry songea qu'elles ne devaient plus exister. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage désiré, et empruntèrent le couloir. Cela semblait encore pire, si c'était possible, que dans le hall. Les combats semblaient avoir été d'une rare violence, et Harry sentait que chaque mètre de terrain gagné s'était payé avec d'innombrables vies. Ils parcoururent silencieusement le couloir ravagé. Il y avait autant de cadavres des deux camps. Ce couloir était celui de la Mort.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans cet endroit qui devait être d'ordinaire si animé et qui ne le serait jamais plus. L'odeur était épouvantable et Hermione eut du mal à la supporter mais elle continua, les larmes aux yeux. Ils arrivèrent à une porte, ou plutôt à ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait été pulvérisée pendant l'affrontement. C'était la porte qui menait au bureau du Ministre. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Et c'était pire que dans le couloir. Harry se demanda si cela allait enfin s'arrêter et contempla la pièce.

Du temps de sa splendeur, cela avait du être un superbe bureau. Il était circulaire, d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre. Les murs étaient fait en un magnifique rouge, et de nombreuses dorures venaient décorer l'ensemble. Plusieurs tableaux avaient du être accrochés derrière le bureau ministériel, mais ils gisaient à présent sur le sol. Celui-ci était recouvert d'une somptueuse moquette mauve ponctuée de petits motifs argentés qui s'étendait sur toute la pièce. Le bureau proprement dit était situé au centre de la pièce, au sommet d'une sorte de colline qu'on montait grâce à de petites marches finement ouvragées. Cela, c'était le matin même.

A présent, il n'en restait plus grand-chose. Les derniers survivants avaient du s'y barricader en tentant de sauver le Ministre. Le bureau avait été réduit en cendres, et de nombreux sorciers étaient étendus sur les marches. Au sommet de la bosse se trouvaient deux corps. Comme une offrande à un dieu guerrier réclamant un sacrifice. Ils étaient allongés d'une manière presque artistique, comme dans un tableau ou lors de la scène finale d'un opéra tragique. Harry, Hermione et Maugrey gravirent les marches et arrivèrent au sommet. Ils contemplèrent les deux hommes qui s'étaient livrés un combat sans merci puis avaient péri au sommet du Ministère, contemplant un parterre rouge de sang. Contemplant l'effondrement du monde des sorciers. Il s'agissait du Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour. Le puissant Auror. Il s'était battu énergiquement mais avait succombé face à son adversaire. L'autre corps était celui du chef de l'armée de Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy. Qui pensait cueillir le Ministère tout entier en grimpant ces quelques marches mais qui n'avait trouvé que la mort à son sommet.

Tous les deux avaient encore leurs baguettes à la main. Tous les deux avaient leurs visages figés pour toujours, modelés par leurs dernières pensées. Scrimgeour avait une expression de désespoir, d'anéantissement face à la chute de ce qu'il avait juré de protéger. Mais ce qu'on lisait sur le visage de Malefoy, c'était l'incompréhension. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi la Mort venait le chercher alors qu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Ne comprenant pas comment son adversaire avait pu lui asséner le coup fatal alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

Tous les trois les contemplèrent en silence, puis redescendirent, à présent pleinement conscients qu'ils étaient les seuls êtres vivants dans ce tombeau. Ils décidèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester là. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Et Harry ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu y en avoir vu la violence de l'affrontement.

Ils réempruntèrent l'ascenseur et rejoignirent le hall, en regardant droit devant eux, ne voulant pas bénéficier une nouvelle fois de ce spectacle morbide. Ils montèrent une dernière fois dans la cabine, et rejoignirent le monde des moldus, puis le Terrier.

Ils transplanèrent devant la maison. Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée mais Maugrey ne les suivit pas.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne peux pas, grogna Maugrey. Des choses à faire.

- Et je leur dis quoi ? s'exclama Harry en pointant la maison du doigt.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à leur dire Potter. Et je pense que tu sauras te débrouiller.

Mais Maugrey vit que cela ne suffisait pas à Harry.

- Ecoute, continua-t-il, je dois immédiatement rassembler tous les survivants de l'Ordre et du Ministère. Il ne faut pas rester dispersés. Il faut se rejoindre et penser à protéger Poudlard. C'est le seul lieu qui nous reste.

Harry hocha la tête.

- La rentrée sera sûrement avancée, continua Maugrey.

- Il y aura une rentrée ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Bien sûr Granger ! Sans Ministère, seul Poudlard peut assurer la meilleure protection pour les élèves. Et heureusement, aucun professeur n'est mort dans l'attaque. Ils étaient tous restés au château pour consolider les sortilèges.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, conscients que beaucoup de choses allaient changer.

- Je dois y aller, annonça finalement Maugrey. Soyez prudents tous les deux. Ne sortez sous aucun prétexte.

- Bonne chance, dirent Harry et Hermione.

Et Maugrey disparut.

Lorsque Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans la maison, ils trouvèrent la famille Weasley réunie dans le salon. Presque au grand complet. Il manquait aussi Percy et Charlie. Harry et Hermione ne savaient pas bien quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Heureusement, Mme Weasley se leva, le visage encore rouge et s'approcha d'eux en levant les bras. Harry la laissa faire et essaya de la consoler.

- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois vivant ! sanglotta Mme Weasley. Si heureuse !

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Par hasard ? Sûrement, mais c'était aussi le cas de Mr Weasley.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Harry faiblement.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien. Personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Ou l'empêcher.

Si, moi, pensa Harry. S'il avait conservé la capacité de voir dans l'esprit de Voldemort, il aurait peut-être pu le savoir. Et empêcher la catastrophe. Comme il l'avait déjà fait.

- Arthur aurait été heureux de savoir que tu es en vie … Il tenait beaucoup à toi.

Cela fit encore plus mal à Harry. Mme Weasley le relâcha enfin et retourna s'asseoir en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Harry et Hermione l'imitèrent et s'assirent sur un fauteuil. Les deux jumeaux étaient juste à côté d'eux. Ils ne disaient rien. Tout comme Ron. Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu à cette matinée où ils attendaient tous des nouvelles de Mr Weasley qui avait été attaqué par un serpent. Sauf qu'à présent, ils n'attendaient plus aucunes nouvelles. Ginny était dans un coin du canapé à côté de Ron. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Quant à Bill, il regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait sûrement du rentrer pendant qu'ils étaient au Ministère. Harry espéra que Charlie allait bien. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir aperçu lors de la bataille, mais il y avait tellement de monde qu'il n'en était plus sûr.

Après un quart d'heure où personne ne parla, la porte s'ouvrit et Percy entra dans la pièce en respirant bruyamment. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Mme Weasley se leva immédiatement et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je n'étais pas dans le Ministère quand c'est arrivé. J'en étais sorti deux heures plus tôt.

- Percy ! Pardonne moi tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu papa, je suis parti en criant, commença Percy. Je lui ai dit …

- Ne dis rien, la coupa Mme Weasley. Il t'aimait. Il t'a toujours aimé.

Percy sanglotta et alla rejoindre ses frères. Tous semblait avoir été oublié, effacé. Ces années de querelles avaient disparus. La mort a cette étrange capacité de rapprocher les gens. La famille Weasley semblait enfin ressoudée, malgré, ou plutôt par la mort de Mr Weasley.

- Et Charlie ? demanda Percy.

- Il va bien, répondit Bill. Il était à Gringotts quand le Ministère a été attaqué. Il m'a prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. C'était trop dangereux.

Le silence retomba. Parler était trop douloureux. Au bout d'un moment, Bill détacha son regard de la fenêtre.

- Je dois aller voir Fleur. Lui dire que je vais bien.

- Fais attention, lui dit Mme Weasley.

Bill hocha la tête puis quitta la maison.

- Est-ce qu'il y aura quelque chose de prévu ? demanda George. Un hommage ?

- Oui, répondit Mme Weasley.

Harry se leva, en voyant bien que sa place n'était pas auprès de cette famille endeuillée. Hermione le suivit.

- Nous allons monter, annonça Harry. Essayer de … réaliser ce qui c'est passé.

Mme Weasley hocha la tête et Harry et Hermione montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Harry se jeta sur son lit. Il était épuisé. Il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité depuis ce matin où Mr Weasley avait déboulé dans la maison. Il était sale, mais il était trop épuisé pour se laver. Il ôta ses lunettes, les posa sur le bureau puis se coucha sur le lit. Mais le sommeil ne parvint pas à venir. Il se tournait sans cesse, incapable de se calmer, de se détendre. Il arrivait seulement à prendre conscience des événements de cette journée et de ses conséquences. Il se leva, regarda le jardin, puis se recoucha. Après une éternité, Ron entra dans la chambre. Harry fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulait pas entamer une discussion avec Ron à cet instant. Et Ron ne le voulait sûrement pas non plus.

Et Harry constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Il entendait Ron qui se retournait dans son lit, pour finalement redescendre au salon une heure plus tard. Et lorsque enfin, Harry s'endormit, ce fut pour rêver de Mr Weasley, de Tonks, de Lupin qui fuyaient avec lui un monstre terrifiant qui les poursuivaient dans le couloir du Département des Mystères. Le monstre les tuait les uns après les autres. A la fin, seul Harry était vivant. Et dans une pièce argentée, il pu enfin voir la bête et fut horrifié de se voir lui-même, qui se transforma en Bellatrix, puis en Lucius, puis en Voldemort, et enfin en Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui annonça qu'il était désolé, puis explosa dans une gerbe de flammes. Harry se réveilla alors en sursaut, pour se rendormir quelques instants après.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tristes au Terrier. Bien que le soleil soit revenu et que le ciel soit plus bleu que jamais, plus aucun rire ne s'échappait de la maison. Plus d'explosions de pétards, ni de cris de Mme Weasley. La vie semblait avancer au ralenti. Pendant les repas, tous mangeaient en silence, en évitant de regarder la chaise vide de Mr Weasley qui n'avait pas été enlevée. Harry et Hermione, qui ne faisaient pas parti de la famille, restaient souvent seuls dans l'une des chambres, à essayer de parler de n'importe quoi. Mais ils avaient beaucoup de mal.

Une semaine après la bataille du Manoir, Mme Weasley reçut un matin une lettre de Maugrey.

- Un hommage sera rendu demain après-midi à tous ceux qui …, commença-t-elle. A tous ceux qui ont donné leurs vies pour combattre Vous-Savez-Qui au Ministère et au Manoir.

- Où ? demanda Ginny.

- Assez loin d'ici pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais apparemment, d'après Maugrey, une grande partie des sorciers qui ont survécu et de nombreuses familles seront présents.

Harry pensait qu'ils n'allaient ensuite pas tarder à revenir à Poudlard. Mais ils devaient avant faire le deuil de tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. Avant de se préparer, craignit Harry, à en perdre de nouveaux.

Le lendemain, ils quittèrent tous le Terrier et transplanèrent à l'endroit qui était indiqué. Ils apparurent dans un bois, à proximité d'une immense clairière où avait été érigé un gigantesque monument de marbre noir, sur lequel semblait avoir été taillé d'innombrables petits signes. Des centaines de personnes se trouvaient dans la clairière, toutes avaient le visage triste et les traits tirés. Harry aperçut au loin Maugrey et Mac Gonagall qui parlaient à une famille de sorciers. Harry regarda autour de lui toutes ses familles qui avaient perdues un mari, un enfant. Qui avaient été frappés par la folie de Voldemort. Comme ses parents.

Harry remarqua que plusieurs personnes le suivaient du regard et le pointaient du doigt. Ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'elles disaient, il resta à proximité d'Hermione et de Ron, bien que ce dernier ne lui ait toujours pas adressé la parole. Ils marchaient silencieusement en direction du monument central. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, ils remarquèrent que les noms de tous ceux qui étaient morts avaient été gravés dans le marbre noir. Harry fit plusieurs fois le tour et finit par lire le nom d'Arthur Weasley, noyé au milieu d'innombrables inconnus qui avaient aussi perdu la vie. Il pu lire aussi les noms de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks. Harry essaya de maîtriser ses émotions et s'éloigna de cette stèle. Noire. Froide. Comme la Mort. Il marcha un peu au hasard parmi la foule, en essayant de se concentrer sur des pensées positives.

Quelqu'un le prit par le bras.

- Fais lui payer ! cria un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Si tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, alors fais lui payer !

Harry ne su pas comment réagir et hocha la tête en s'éloignant lentement. D'autres personnes réagirent de la même façon. Apparemment, ils ne tenaient absolument pas Harry pour responsable de quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient à présent intimement persuadés que seul lui pouvait les sauver et les venger. Que seul lui, l'Elu, pouvait contrer Voldemort et ses sbires. Il commençait à trouver la situation déplaisante et en regardant derrière lui les gens qui lui parlaient, il bouscula violemment une personne.

- Excusez-moi !

- Vous pourriez faire attention Mr Potter, répondit une voix un peu rude.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'il avait percuté de plein fouet la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Pas vraiment, admit Harry.

- Je sais. Ce qui s'est produit est une chose épouvantable. A présent, beaucoup de parents refusent de laisser leurs enfants aller à Poudlard.

- Alors l'école restera fermée ?

- Non. Nous parvenons malgré tout à les convaincre. Mais la situation est plus dangereuse. La moitié des aurors a disparu lors de la bataille et de nombreux membres de l'Ordre aussi.

- Je sais, répondit Harry.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour Remus Lupin. Je sais qu'il était très proche de vous.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Mais nous devons faire face. Et surtout vous.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Que Dumbledore ne nous a laissé presque aucune instruction mise à part celle de vous protéger. Ce qui pour l'instant n'a pas été un total succès.

Harry attendit la suite. Avait-elle appris par un autre moyen la vérité au sujet des Horcruxes ?

- Donc je suppose, et je sais, qu'il a confié ces instructions uniquement à vous. Je ne sais pas en quoi cela consiste et je sais que vous ne me le direz pas. D'ailleurs, le moment est mal choisi pour cela. Néanmoins, je me suis permise de faire en sorte que vous ayez des cours particuliers pour vous préparer à la tâche que Dumbledore vous a confiée.

- Comme les cours qu'il me donnait ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait avec vous, mais je pense que ce sera néanmoins assez différent.

Une femme accompagnée d'un garçon de onze ans arriva et se tourna vers Mac Gonagall.

- Nous nous reverrons à la rentrée, Mr Potter. Elle aura lieu probablement dans une semaine.

Soyez prudent.

Et elle se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante. Harry rejoignit la famille Weasley qui avait trouvé Charlie, Bill et Fleur, ainsi que plusieurs cousins. Lorsque Hermione aperçu Harry, elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Tu étais où ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Vers Mac Gonagall. Apparemment, j'aurai encore des cours particuliers cette année.

- Comme avec Dumbledore ?

- Non. Mais je sais pas vraiment. Elle ne m'a presque rien dit.

- C'est sûrement pour t'apprendre des sorts plus puissants.

- Peut-être.

Ils restèrent à proximité de la famille Weasley, à l'ombre du monument. Après un long moment, le silence se fit dans la vaste clairière et une personne que Harry n'avait jamais vue monta sur une sorte d'estrade. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il débite un flot de paroles censées exprimer le regret, le réconfort puis l'espoir comme lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Et à nouveau, Harry préféra ne pas écouter. Il aurait préféré se recueillir en silence. Se remémorer seul les personnes qu'il aimait. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour cela. Il se souvint des paroles de Lupin, de la première fois où il l'avait vu dans le Poudlard Express, dans ses habits miteux. Et de Tonks qui avait brisée le vase de la tante Petunia. Et il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait vu Mr Weasley, après s'être enfui avec la voiture volante. Et de sa passion pour les moldus.

Il sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il tourna la tête et il vit Ron qui le rejoignit à sa droite. Il ne pleurait pas, mais avait au contraire le visage dur. Comme s'il avait déjà tourné la page, bien que ce ne soit absolument pas le cas.

- On va le trouver Harry. Tous ensemble.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Avec Ginny et Neville. A présent, il n'y a plus aucun endroit qui soit sûr. Je préfère qu'elle soit avec moi pour que je puisse la protéger.

- On la protégera, affirma Harry. Je te donne ma parole.

Ron se tourna vers Harry et le fixa dans les yeux.

- On va le trouver et tu le tueras. Tu lui feras payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Tu es l'Elu. C'est comme ça que ça doit se passer.

- On lui fera payer, répondit Harry.

- Tu jures que quoi qu'il arrive, quels que soient les choix que tu devras faire, tu feras toujours tout pour le tuer ?

- Oui.

Ron tapa dans l'épaule de Harry.

- Pardonne moi, dit-il. Pardonne moi.

- C'est rien. C'est plutôt moi le responsable.

- Peu importe, répondit Ron. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Ils regardèrent l'homme parler sur son estrade en évoquant le courage de tous ceux qui étaient morts.

- Plus rien n'a d'importance, murmura Ron.

Lorsque le discours fut terminé, la foule commença à se disperser. Mais Harry semblait déceler une différence à présent. Il ne ressentait plus que de la douleur dans l'air. A présent que le deuil collectif était passé, il ressentait de la vengeance, de la colère. Ils voulaient que les responsables paient. Et un seul était responsable.

Harry, Hermione et la famille Weasley quittèrent à leur tour la clairière puis rejoignirent les bois. Ils transplanèrent alors vers le Terrier. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se tenaient côte à côte. Unis. Et ils le resteraient jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tombe.


	10. Chapitre10 L'attaque du Poudlard Express

Chapitre X L'attaque du Poudlard Express

A présent, il n'y avait plus aucune rancœur entre Ron et Harry. Ron semblait avoir définitivement accepté que sa sœur les accompagne. A moins que ça ne l'intéresse tout simplement plus. Car Ron avait changé par bien des aspects. Son côté comique avait disparu et semblait ne jamais devoir refaire surface, enfoui pour toujours sous une couche de peine et de chagrins. Harry espèrait le voir un jour rigoler de nouveau, mais il doutait que l'occasion se présente un jour. Ron ne s'intéressait plus à ce qui se passait dans la maison, et il restait de nouveau avec Harry, Hermione et Ginny tous les après-midi dans l'une des chambres, comme au début des vacances.

Néanmoins, ils ne parlaient pas des Horcruxes. Ils préféraient attendre d'arriver à Poudlard pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Ils essayaient plutôt de récolter des informations sur ce qui se passait, de savoir si la lutte se poursuivait. Qui avait survécu. Obtenir des informations était très difficiles. La communauté magique était en état de choc et la vie semblait s'être figée. Et surtout, ce qui prenait le plus de temps à Harry et aux autres était leur entraînement. Harry avait repris son rôle d'instructeur et tous les quatre, ils s'exerçaient sans cesse aux différents sorts qu'ils avaient pratiqués pendant l'AD et qu'ils avaient appris en cinquième année. Et ils consolidaient leurs acquis de sixième année. Harry voulait être sûr de maîtriser ces sorts de base à la perfection. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre la moindre erreur ni la moindre faiblesse. Et il voulait aussi, si ce n'est encore plus, que Ron, Hermione et Ginny sachent eux aussi se battre parfaitement. Ils pratiquaient ces entraînements plusieurs heures par jour, à proximité du Terrier. Ils prenaient bien garde que personne ne les voit.

- Tu devrais en apprendre d'autres, annonça Ginny après avoir effectué à la perfection le sort Confringo qui pulvérisa une vieille planche.

- Ca se fera cette année, répondit Harry. Mac Gonagall me l'a assuré.

Ron hocha la tête, puis lança un superbe Patronus qui disparut au loin dans une volute de fumée argentée.

- Il faudrait au moins avoir un plan, déclara Hermione. Savoir ce que l'on fera une fois à Poudlard.

- On cherche des informations sur les Horcruxes, répliqua Harry sans hésitation. Dans la réserve. On trouvera sûrement comment s'y prendre. Il faut qu'on sache comme les détruire. Dumbledore ne me l'a jamais dit.

- Et pour trouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort ? demanda Ginny.

- Il faudra fouiller. Dans les moindres recoins du château. Il n'aurait caché son Horcruxe que dans un endroit secret et prestigieux. Et je n'en vois aucun à Poudlard.

- La Chambre des Secrets ? hasarda Ron.

- J'y ai pensé, dit Harry. Mais je ne crois pas. Ce n'est pas assez … grandiose.

- Elle a été crée par Serpentard ! Elle abritait le Basilic !

- Je crois qu'il aurait voulu un endroit symbolisant tous les fondateurs, répondit Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête. C'est aussi ce qu'il avait pensé.

- Peut-être que les fantômes de Poudlard ont entendu parler d'un tel lieu, poursuivit-il. Et j'enverrai Dobby fouiller le château.

Il allait bientôt être midi. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au Terrier pour retrouver les jumeaux et Mme Weasley.

- On n'informera personne d'autre ? demanda Hermione. Même pas Mac Gonagall ?

- Seulement Neville, affirma Harry. Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'être plus nombreux. Enfin, je ne pense pas.

Hermione approuva, mais la perspective de bénéficier de l'aide de Mac Gonagall l'aurait rassuré. Néanmoins, elle se rangea à la décision de Harry.

- Et quand on aura trouvé le Horcruxe, on partira, dit Ginny.

- Oui. On quittera Poudlard.

Harry savait que cela lui serait extrêmement douloureux. Poudlard avait toujours été son véritable foyer. Le quitter en sachant qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais y revenir serait très difficile. Il préférait ne pas se projeter aussi loin et se concentrer sur ses problèmes immédiats. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient mettre pour trouver le Horcruxe. Si Dumbledore lui-même ne l'avait jamais trouvé !

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et virent que quatre grosses piles de livres étaient posées sur la table.

- Des hiboux de Poudlard les ont apporté pendant que vous étiez dehors, expliqua Mme Weasley en entrant dans la pièce. Ce sont vos livres de cours.

- Neville nous l'avait dit, dit Ron.

Ils s'approchèrent de la pile de livres et virent qu'un parchemin était posé au dessus. Harry lut le sien.

« Cher Mr Potter,

Vous trouverez ci-joint vos livres nécessaires pour les cours de septième année comme cela a été annoncé dans la précédente lettre. En raison des événements récents, la date de la rentrée est avancée. Elle aura lieu le 20 août. Les sortilèges de protection de Poudlard empêchent tout transplanage. Tous les élèves devront donc emprunter le Poudlard Express le 20 août à 9h, voie 9 ¾ . Des Aurors en assureront la sécurité.

Minerva Mac Gonagall,

Professeur de Métamorphoses,

Directrice de l'école de Poudlard »

Le 20 août serait dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Harry reposa la lettre et ils commencèrent à fouiller les livres. Il y avait le classique Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, les manuels de potions, les livres de sortilèges … Ainsi qu'un petit livre violet intitulé Cours Pratique de Combat pour les septièmes années. Harry regarda un peu le contenu de ce livre. Il ressemblait aux ouvrages qui étaient dans la Salle sur Demande lorsqu'elle se transformait en lieu de rendez-vous de l'AD. Des animations expliquaient comment lancer les sorts et les différents effets. Il semblait être assez complet. Mais bien en deçà de ce qu'espérait Harry. Il remarqua quelques sorts intéressants qu'il décida d'essayer de pratiquer le jour même, mais il ne vit pas des sorts puissants comme ceux dont Maugrey lui avait parlé ou que Bellatrix avait lancé contre eux. Ce rayon de lumière blanche qui avait fait tremblé le manoir. Ce livre ne serait pas suffisant.

Apparemment, les autres avaient pensé la même chose car ils avaient feuilleté le livre violet pour le reposer quelques instants après. Hermione le jeta négligemment comme s'il n'était pas digne de mériter son attention et attrapa plutôt le livre des sorts et enchantements. Elle le garda pendant la plus grande partie du repas et l'après-midi, elle voulut commencer à travailler sur un sort qu'elle avait repéré.

- Ca peut-être très utile, commença Hermione alors qu'ils avaient rejoint leur coin habituel. C'est assez complexe mais ça pourrait nous servir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron.

- Ca permet de passer à travers des murs ou des portes non protégés.

- Comme des fantômes ?

- En quelque sorte.

- On peut essayer, dit Harry.

- Mullos, dit-elle en faisant des tourbillons complexes avec sa baguette en visant un vieux mur qui tombait en ruine non loin d'où ils étaient.

Elle marcha droit sur le mur mais se cogna dessus.

- Ca n'a pas très bien marché, constata-t-elle. Mais c'est vraiment un sort très compliqué. Je réessaye.

Et ils passèrent plus de quatre heures à tenter de traverser le morceau de mur tombé en ruine, mais ils ne parvinrent qu'à récolter quelques bosses.

- J'ai peut-être visé un peu trop haut, déclara Hermione après avoir échoué pour la centième fois de l'après-midi. On ne l'apprend qu'à la toute fin de l'année. C'est avec ce genre de sort que l'on arrive sur la voie 9 ¾ .

- On réessaiera demain, annonça Ginny. Je n'en peux plus.

- OK, on remet ça à demain, approuva Harry. Mais ça serait bien si on pouvait tous le maîtriser.

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier, complètement épuisé, mais néanmoins heureux d'avoir progressé dans l'acquisition de nouveaux sorts.

Les jours suivants se succédèrent de la même manière. Ils travaillèrent durement de nombreux sorts. Sans se plaindre. Sans se décourager. Et particulièrement sur le sortilège pour traverser les murs. Et la veille de partir pour Poudlard, ils réussirent tous à faire en sorte que leur bras traverse le mur. Ils étaient encore loin de pouvoir passer entièrement, mais ils avaient au moins bien progressé. Malgré tout, la veille du départ, l'ambiance fut triste. Encore plus triste qu'à l'ordinaire. Mme Weasley allait se retrouver souvent seule, car Percy, Bill et Charlie continuaient à travailler pour l'Ordre. Quant aux jumeaux, ils n'étaient pas retournés à leur magasin. Le Chemin de Traverse était, d'après les informations dont disposait Bill, désert et très dangereux. A présent, Fred et George s'investissaient plus que jamais dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils avaient abandonné ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à obtenir.

- De toute façon, il n'y a plus aucun client, dit Fred. Le Chemin de Traverse n'est plus sûr et … les gens n'ont plus trop envie de rire, précisa Fred.

- On essaiera de venir un peu à Poudlard, dit Bill le soir lors du dernier repas. Pour voir si tout va bien.

- Vous serez tous prudents, d'accord ? demanda Mme Weasley. Essayez de ne prendre aucun risque.

- On fera très attention, lui assura Charlie qui avait réussi à se libérer de ses obligations pour les rejoindre.

- Ne tentez rien, dit-elle en regardant Ron, Ginny, Harry et Hermione. Ne quittez le château sous aucun prétexte. C'est là-bas que vous êtes le plus en sécurité.

Tous les quatre hochèrent la tête en n'osant pas imaginer la douleur qu'ils causeraient quand Mme Weasley apprendrait qu'ils s'étaient enfuis de Poudlard sans prévenir personne. Elle regarda l'heure.

- Il est tard. Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

Ils approuvèrent et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, ils regagnèrent leur chambre sans un mot, trop épuisés par leur journée. Harry et Ron se couchèrent immédiatement.

- Bonne nuit, dit Ron.

- Bonne nuit, répondit Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à passer sa dernière nuit au Terrier. Il espérait pouvoir y revenir un jour, mais il se dit qu'il allait devoir être chanceux. Mais il était heureux de rentrer enfin à Poudlard. Il allait pouvoir agir, chercher efficacement le moyen de vaincre Voldemort. La perspective du retour au château le tranquillisa et il s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin parut durer à peine une seconde. Sitôt levé, Harry eut l'impression de se retrouver quelques instants plus tard sur le quai de la gare à remercier Mme Weasley pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Le voyage jusqu'à la gare n'avait pas posé de problèmes et ils avaient tous été soulagés lorsqu'ils l'avaient enfin aperçue. A présent, Harry s'apprêtait à monter dans le train rouge, pendant que plusieurs Aurors prenaient place eux aussi dans certains wagons. Il traînait avec lui sa grosse valise ainsi que sa cage qui contenait Hedwige. Après avoir salué une dernière fois Mme Weasley, il monta les quelques marches et s'engouffra dans le couloir d'un wagon qui était au milieu du train. De nombreux élèves se trouvaient dans les compartiments et le regardait passer. Les premières années ouvraient des yeux ronds. Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait été raconté sur son sujet, mais il ne doutait pas que la rumeur selon laquelle il avait été l'un des rares survivants de la bataille du Manoir s'était répandue à travers toute la communauté magique. Préférant être dans un wagon assez calme, il continua à avancer.

- Essayons de trouver un compartiment libre en queue de train, dit-il aux autres. Il y a toujours moins de monde.

Ron, Ginny et Hermione le suivirent peu de temps après et après avoir traversé une bonne partie du train, ils cherchèrent un compartiment libre où ils pourraient s'asseoir.

- Apparemment, il manque pas mal de Serpentards, fit remarquer Ron.

Harry approuva. Il n'avait pas vu Malfoy, Crabbe ou Goyle.

- Ils doivent avoir des cours particuliers avec les Mangemorts, dit Ginny.

- Alors laissons les avec eux.

Ils parcoururent plusieurs mètres avec leurs lourdes valises et trouvèrent enfin, tandis que le train se mettait en marche, un compartiment libre. Harry regarda par la fenêtre la gare qui défilait, et aperçut brièvement Mme Weasley qui essayait de les voir. Puis, le train quitta la gare et Harry entra dans le compartiment libre. Presque libre. A l'intérieur se trouvait Neville. Il était en train de mettre ses affaires sur le rangement placé en hauteur. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre. Neville se retourna et les regarda d'un air triste. Les retrouvailles furent moins joyeuses que la fois précédente.

- Je suis désolé, dit Neville après avoir salué Ron et Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Ginny.

Neville ne répondit rien, mais il hocha la tête. Ils rangèrent tous leurs valises et refermèrent la porte pour être seuls. Les petits compartiments du Poudlard Express étaient toujours aussi chaleureux. Le train avait quitté la ville et il traversait à présent des zones de moins en moins peuplées. Le soleil entrait abondamment dans le wagon. Neville retourna s'asseoir auprès de Harry qui s'était installé à côté de la fenêtre. Ginny, après avoir posé ses valises, alla se blottir contre Harry. Ron et Hermione, eux, s'apprêtèrent à sortir du wagon.

- Où vous allez ? demanda Neville.

- On est préfet, répondit Ron. Il faut qu'on aille voir si tout se passe bien dans les couloirs.

- Il faudrait peut-être laisser les Aurors s'en occuper.

- On n'est jamais assez nombreux, dit Hermione en fixant longuement Harry.

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête et Hermione quitta le compartiment en compagnie de Ron. Harry se tourna alors vers Neville. Le moment était venu. Il était temps qu'il sache. Tout s'accélérait ces derniers temps. S'il devait lui dire, c'était maintenant. Alors il respira un grand coup. Neville se tourna vers Harry. Et il entreprit de tout lui raconter. Absolument tout. Il voulait être certain de ne rien oublier. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il commença par cette terrible prophétie qui avait tout déclenché et qui l'avait désigné lui, et non pas Neville, comme celui qui allait tuer Voldemort. Il lui raconta comment cette prophétie aurait pu désigné Neville, comment leurs destins auraient pu être échangés. Il lui expliqua les choix de Voldemort et comment il avait survécu. Il lui parla des Horcruxes. Ceux qui avaient été détruits. Ceux qui restaient à détruire. Ceux dont il soupçonnait l'existence. Et il lui parla de son intime conviction comme quoi le rôle de Neville allait bientôt être déterminant. Quand Harry eut enfin terminé, après un très long moment, Neville ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien dit pendant que Harry parlait. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête à certains moments, mais il n'avait posé aucune question. Il était resté concentré, déterminé. Il n'avait laissé transparaître aucune émotion.

- Eh ben, dit-il enfin. Jamais je n'aurais cru que … cette prophétie … Si j'avais su que c'était ça que j'avais tenu dans les mains … Et s'il m'avait choisi ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Les explications de Dumbledore ne lui avaient jamais paru suffisantes.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a choisi car à ses yeux, je représentais la plus grande menace. Je suis de sang-mêlée comme lui.

- Mais alors je n'ai aucun rôle dans la prophétie, déclara Neville. C'est toi qu'elle désigne. C'est toi qui devras tuer Voldemort.

Harry fut surpris et Neville plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Je … Je l'ai dit ? demanda Neville.

- Je crois bien, rigola Harry pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

- C'est la première fois, bredouilla Neville.

Et lui aussi rigola. Harry ne pu pas se retenir et Ginny les suivit. Si quelqu'un passait dans le couloir et les avait vu à ce moment-là, à rigoler tous les trois parce qu'ils avaient prononcé le nom du mage noir le plus craint, il se serait sûrement interrogé sur leur santé mentale. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de rigoler et ce fut pour lui comme une bénédiction. Le moyen parfait d'évacuer la tension. Après plusieurs minutes, ils parvinrent enfin à se calmer. Neville essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

- Voldemort, répéta Neville. Voldemort.

- Ses jours sont comptés, affirma Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui le ferai. C'est toi.

- Je sais. Mais je suis certain que tu auras un rôle à jouer à un moment ou à un autre. Tu participeras à sa chute.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais si tu refuses, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

- Je viendrai avec vous, affirma énergiquement Neville. Si je peux participer à la fin de Voldemort, alors je viens.

- Je sais, répondit Harry. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Neville sourit. Il regarda par la fenêtre le paysage qui défilait à toute vitesse sous leurs yeux.

- Mais j'espère que tout se passera bien, ajouta Neville.

- On l'espère tous, ajouta Harry.

Ils se turent et laissèrent le train les bercer. Le ronronnement régulier était apaisant et la température dans le wagon était idéale. Le train traversait maintenant une forêt. Harry était épuisé et Ginny ne tarda pas à somnoler, couchée contre lui. Celui-ci observait les différents élèves qui passaient de temps à autres dans le couloir, riant quelque fois. Mais globalement, l'ambiance dans le Poudlard Express n'était plus celle que Harry avait connue auparavant. Il se rappelait lorsque les jumeaux Weasley animaient les wagons. Essayant de vendre toute sorte de produits ensorcelés. Les sorts que les différents élèves se lançaient. Harry en savait d'ailleurs quelque chose. Il se demandait si cela allait être pareil à Poudlard, et espéra pour que l'atmosphère se réchauffe un peu. La perspective de ce qu'il avait à faire l'effrayait. Mais si en plus l'ambiance était déprimante … Il décida de se reposer un peu et il somnola lui aussi pendant quelques heures. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le bruit le tira de sa torpeur.

Il pu au moins constater que la vendeuse de confiseries était toujours là. Elle avait réussi à embarquer dans le train et elle entra dans le compartiment avec des sacs débordant de bonbons de toute sorte. L'odeur était un régal. Ginny ouvrit elle aussi un œil, bailla, puis décida que manger quelque chose était après tout une bonne idée. Harry acheta la moitié des stocks de Dragées Surprises avec Neville et ils eurent assez pour tenir un siège pendant une bonne semaine. Ils en étaient à leur dixième Dragée lorsque Neville en avala une qui devait avoir un goût particulièrement déplaisant. Il commença à ouvrir la fenêtre quand la porte s'ouvrit au même moment. Harry regarda les nouveaux arrivants. C'était Ron et Hermione qui revenaient de leur ronde dans les wagons.

Harry reporta son attention sur Neville qui était assez mal en point et qui avait passé la tête par la fenêtre, quand il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de voir. Un détail qu'il avait remarqué. Un détail très inhabituel. Il décida de rejeter un coup d'œil et il vit en effet Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, qui s'asseyaient sur la banquette. En se disant qu'il devait arrêter immédiatement les Dragées Surprises pendant qu'il en avait encore le temps, Harry vit Hermione se blottir contre Ron tout comme l'avait fait Ginny. Face à l'expression ahurie de Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, déclara finalement Harry.

- Un peu trop à mon avis, répondit Ron en sachant très bien que Harry ne parlait pas de leur ronde dans les wagons.

- On a assez réfléchi, ajouta Hermione.

- Six ans, commença Harry. Ca donne le temps de faire son choix.

- Tu n'as pas demandé ma permission, fit remarquer gentiment Ginny.

Ron lui sourit et regarda Neville, qui n'avait absolument pas suivi ce qui s'était passé. Il rentra alors la tête dans le wagon. Il avait le teint livide. Il mit quelque temps à comprendre. Et lorsque ce fut fait, il leva les bras en signe de victoire.

- J'ai enfin gagné mon pari ! jubila-t-il.

- Quel pari ? demanda Hermione.

- Avec Lee et Seamus. Ils avaient parié que vous ne seriez toujours pas ensemble en quittant Poudlard.

- Depuis quand ils font des paris comme ça ? demanda Ron qui se redressa.

- Deux ans.

- QUOI ?

- Il faut avouer que vous êtes un peu lent, dit Harry.

- On a pris notre temps, répliqua Ron.

- Laisse les, répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vais l'annoncer à Lee et à Seamus, dit Neville en sortant du compartiment. Ils me doivent quelques gallions.

Et il sortit avant que Ron n'ait eu le temps de réagir. S'il avait voulu réagir. Et Harry en doutait. Il savait qu'inévitablement, Ron et Hermione seraient un jour ensemble. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils se tournaient autour. Cela devait arriver. Et les évènements récents avaient sans doute accéléré les choses. Après le choc qu'avait reçu Ron, la crainte de s'engouffrer bientôt dans l'inconnu, et le risque que lui ou Hermione meure, avait sûrement précipité sa décision. Le temps de l'attente était définitivement révolu. A présent, il ne fallait plus hésiter sur ce que l'on voulait faire. Plus maintenant qu'ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment.

Le voyage se déroula agréablement, mais Neville n'était toujours pas revenu. Alors qu'il était parti depuis une heure. Le crépuscule commençait à tomber. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver à Poudlard. Harry reconnaissait un endroit qu'il avait remarqué lors de son premier voyage. Il se doutait bien que rien ne pouvait se passer dans le Poudlard Express, mais à présent, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il décida d'aller à sa recherche dans les couloirs.

- Tu vas où ? demanda Ginny qui était à moitié endormie.

- Marcher un peu.

Personne ne répondit. Ron et Hermione étaient tendrement enlacés et profitaient de ces instants de calme. Il ouvrit alors la porte, et sortit dans le couloir. Il croisa quelques élèves qui naviguaient d'un compartiment à un autre. Il remarqua aussi des Aurors qui patrouillaient dans les différents wagons. Certains parlaient à voix basse. D'autres étaient assis et discutaient avec des élèves. Harry ne vit Neville dans aucun wagon. Il commença à s'inquiéter et parcourut les couloirs plus rapidement. Enfin, après un temps interminable, alors qu'il avait quasiment atteint le wagon de tête, il tomba sur lui tandis qu'il sortait d'un compartiment où se trouvait Luna.

- Tu faisais quoi ? lui demanda Harry.

- Rien. Je parlais avec Luna. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu peur que …

- Que quoi ? rigola Neville. Nous arrivons dans une heure. Nous sommes dans le Poudlard Express. Que pourrait-il nous arrivé ?

Une gigantesque explosion éclata et le wagon tangua, envoyant tous ceux qui se trouvaient debout contre les parois ou sur le sol. Neville fut précipité sur Harry et ils s'effondrèrent par terre. Une seconde explosion retentit et les lumières s'éteignirent, mais la lumière du jour était suffisamment présente pour leur permettre de voir. Le wagon tangua de plus en plus dangereusement et ils craignirent qu'il ne se renverse. Il resta néanmoins sur les rails mais les oscillations ne diminuaient pas. Des détonations s'entendaient au loin. Des cris d'élèves apeurés commencèrent à s'élever des différents compartiments et Harry et Neville se remirent sur leurs jambes, baguettes levées. Ils entendaient de nombreux bruits hors du train, dont des explosions lointaines. Plusieurs Aurors apparurent dans le couloir. Ils se dispersèrent dans le wagon.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? cria Neville.

- Nous sommes attaqué ! répondit l'Auror. Restez dans vos compartiments ! Sortez vos baguettes !

Ginny ! Le cœur de Harry fit un bond. Il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Ginny. Elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du train. Là d'où semblaient venir les plus fortes explosions. Les couloirs semblaient faire des kilomètres. Neville le suivit et ils évitèrent tant bien que mal les élèves qui commençaient à courir dans les couloirs, particulièrement les premières années qui étaient complètement affolés. Les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient sortis leurs baguettes et tentaient de rassurer les plus jeunes tandis que les préfets essayaient de ne pas se laisser dépasser par la situation. Des éclairs de différentes couleurs commencèrent à illuminer l'intérieur du train. Des flashes rouges et verts crépitèrent. Ils semblaient provenir de l'extérieur. Harry vit que des Aurors s'étaient postés à plusieurs fenêtres et lançaient des sortilèges à des attaquants qui se trouvaient hors des wagons. Certains furent touchés, mais ils tinrent bon et n'abandonnèrent pas leur position. Des sortilèges brisaient des vitres et explosaient dans le wagon. Les élèves se couchèrent sur le sol afin de se protéger des sorts et des éclats de verre et Harry courut à moitié plié.

Pas encore ! pensa-t-il. Le cauchemar n'allait pas recommencer ! Il poussa certains élèves qui bloquaient le passage et accéléra en espérant arriver à temps. Ginny n'avait sûrement rien. Et puis Ron et Hermione était avec elle. Ils ne pouvaient rien leur arriver. La bataille commençait à monter d'intensité mais Harry n'en voyait rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que des Mangemorts attaquaient le Poudlard Express. Apparemment, le train ne s'était pas arrêté. Au contraire, il avait l'air d'accélérer pour semer les assaillants. Mais les wagons dans lesquels Harry entraient tanguaient par conséquence de plus en plus. Il se trouvait seulement au milieu du train. Et Ginny, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans l'un des derniers wagons ! Il courut, courut de toutes ses forces, en ayant du mal à rester droit. Plusieurs fois, il trébucha et tomba par terre. Mais c'était pour se relever aussitôt. La bataille se poursuivait toujours, et était de plus en plus assourdissante.

Il s'approchait de la fin d'un wagon puis ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans le suivant. Et alors il se trouva face à un wagon qui menaçait de se détacher. Plusieurs sorts l'avaient durement atteint. Le sas qui les reliait avait été pulvérisé. Le plancher s'était effondré. Un large trou séparait les deux wagons. Seule une petite liaison métallique les empêchait de se séparer. Mais celle-ci menaçait de se rompre à tout instant, entraînant avec lui les deux wagons qui le suivaient. Tous trois étaient sans doute remplis d'élèves. Plusieurs sorts fusèrent, menaçant Harry et Neville. Harry s'apprêta à sauter mais une nouvelle explosion atteignit le wagon qui le projeta en avant. Il manqua de tomber et Neville le retint de justesse et le ramena à l'intérieur du wagon.

- Reste là ! lui dit Harry.

- Hors de question ! cria Neville. Pas après ce que tu m'as dit ! On y va ensemble !

- Alors il faut trouver un moyen de rentrer dans ce wagon ! hurla Harry qui avait du mal à se faire entendre à cause du bruit du train et des sorts.

- Il faut l'attirer, répondit Neville.

Il pointa sa baguette et hurla :

- Accio wagon !

Harry l'imita mais le lourd wagon ne se rapprochait pas. Leurs sorts combinés étaient sans effet. Après un moment, Harry arrêta son sort.

- C'est trop gros !

Harry aperçut des gobelins montés sur des bêtes comme celles qu'il avait vu dans le manoir des Malfoy. Une selle spéciale leur permettait d'être assis en restant à l'écart des nombreuses gueules des bêtes. Les gobelins s'apprêtaient à monter dans les wagons de queue. Certains parvenaient à passer par les fenêtres. Quant aux Mangemorts, il n'en avait pas vu mais ils étaient sûrement là car ces sorts ne provenaient pas du néant.

- Alors on saute ! cria Neville.

- On y arrivera pas ! C'est beaucoup trop loin !

Le wagon tanguait de plus en plus et Harry savait que le temps lui était compté. Il réussit à se maintenir debout.

- Lance-moi ! cria-t-il. Avec un sort !

- Et moi ?

- Va aider les autres ! Il n'y a pas assez d'Auror à l'avant! Va les aider !

- Harry, je …

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Neville leva sa baguette, regarda Harry et la pointa sur lui.

- Repulso !

Harry fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière et réussit ainsi à franchir le trou. Il ra territ lourdement sur le plancher du wagon et se releva immédiatement. Il vit Neville qui le regardait. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête puis partit à l'intérieur du wagon dans lequel il se trouvait pour voir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Harry fit de même et rentra dans le wagon. Il n'y avait plus aucun élève. Il était désert. De nombreuses vitres avaient été cassées et plusieurs gobelins essayaient d'entrer à l'intérieur. Harry les repoussa en les stupéfixant. Il réussit à en éjecter quelques uns mais il en arrivait de plus en plus. C'était la première fois que Harry combattait ce genre de créature. Il ne savait pas la meilleure manière de les vaincre. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il envoyé des gobelins ? Il se rendit compte qu'ils allaient bientôt le submerger et décida qu'il fallait mieux continuer à avancer.

Il traversa rapidement le wagon puis pénétra enfin dans celui qu'il cherchait tant à atteindre. A l'intérieur, le combat était à son paroxysme. Des dizaines de gobelins étaient montés à bord et tentaient d'entrer dans un compartiment. Ils l'attaquaient à coup de haches, de lances, et de petits boucliers violets qui semblaient avoir la capacité de repousser les sorts. Apparemment, tous les élèves du wagon s'étaient réfugiés dans le compartiment attaqué. Harry leva sa baguette et stupéfixa à tour de bras, fauchant les gobelins les uns après les autres. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas le temps de se protéger derrière leurs boucliers et la puissance des sorts de Harry était telle qu'ils pulvérisaient leurs maigres protections. D'autres explosions plus violentes que toutes les précédentes éclatèrent non loin, menaçant de plus en plus les wagons. Harry fut envoyé violemment contre le mur. Les gobelins subirent le même sort. La diversion que Harry avait crée permit alors aux élèves barricadés d'envoyer un déluge de magie sur les assaillants qui furent bientôt neutralisés et repoussés hors du wagon. Bientôt il n'en resta plus aucun. Harry s'approcha du compartiment et il vit Ginny qui en sortait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je cherchais Neville. Tu n'as rien ?

- Je vais bien.

- Il faut y aller maintenant ! Ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir !

Il se tourna vers les autres élèves afin que tous l'écoutent. Ils étaient vingt. Tous étaient au moins en cinquième année. Il haussa la voix pour couvrir le bruit.

- Il faut retourner dans les wagons de tête ! Celui-ci va bientôt lâcher !

Immédiatement, ils se dirigèrent tous dans le wagon suivant tandis que Harry entrait dans celui de queue pour venir en aide aux élèves qui pouvaient s'y trouver. Heureusement, ce wagon était souvent désert et c'était le cas actuellement. Les élèves qui s'y trouvaient avaient pu en sortir.

- On y va ! cria Harry en se retournant.

En entrant dans le wagon qui s'apprêtait à se détacher, il se retrouva alors face à deux Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à monter dedans. Ils n'eurent aucune chance. Les jeunes sorciers ne leur laissèrent pas la moindre possibilité de riposter. Les deux Mangemorts furent frappés de plein fouet par des dizaines de sorts de toute sorte et tombèrent du train.

Les élèves furent alors rapidement devant le trou qu'aucun n'osa franchir.

- On va vous aider, dit Harry.

Il pointa sa baguette sur un élève qui ne dit rien mais eut l'air étonné, et le propulsa dans l'autre wagon. Assez rapidement, cinq élèves furent transférés de la même manière. Mais un nouveau sort atteignit la liaison qui retenait le wagon au reste du train qui se brisa dans un grincement métallique et tous furent violemment envoyés à l'arrière. Les trois wagons lancés à pleine vitesse dans la courbe descendante déraillèrent brusquement et basculèrent sur le côté, le reste du train s'éloignant à toute allure et continuant à subir les assauts des gobelins et des Mangemorts. Les wagons livrés à eux-mêmes dégringolèrent le long de la pente en tonneau sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Ils percutèrent plusieurs rochers qui se trouvaient sur leur trajectoire avant d'être violemment arrêtés par les gros arbres qui composaient l'immense forêt qui se trouvait près de Poudlard. La descente avait été d'une rare violence et les élèves qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de ces wagons avaient été propulsés dans tous les sens pendant la chute. Heureusement, plusieurs avaient eu la présence d'esprit de lancer des sorts qui purent amortir partiellement leurs chocs.

Lorsque les wagons furent définitivement arrêtés, une porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et une personne en sortit. D'autres, dont Harry sortirent par des fenêtres qui avaient été brisées. Rapidement, la quinzaine d'élèves réussirent à sortir précipitamment de la carcasse fumante. Elle ne ressemblait plus à un wagon. Une partie du toit avait été arraché et la tôle avait été pliée à de nombreux endroits. Les extrémités brûlaient. Le wagon de queue avait fini sa course une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Plusieurs arbres avaient été totalement éventrés.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Ron.

Tous approuvèrent faiblement mais personne ne semblait être dans l'incapacité de marcher. Ce qui était un miracle en soi. A condition que l'on puisse encore parler de miracle dans ce genre de situation. Les bruits de la bataille continuaient à résonner au loin.

- Venez ! dit Harry. Partons maintenant avant que des Mangemorts ne viennent.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt le plus rapidement possible en évitant les nombreuses branches, troncs et rochers qui freinaient leur progression. Ils furent rapidement noyés dans l'immense mer de sapin qui leur offrait une excellente protection. Ils ne parlèrent pas, préférant économiser leur souffle. Cette forêt était incroyablement dense. Ils progressaient lentement et avec difficulté. Ils devaient sans cesse grimper des buttes escarpées pour les redescendre juste après. A un moment, ils durent même lancer un sort à plusieurs pour dégager le passage. Tous jetaient régulièrement des regards en arrière. Harry aurait voulu aller plus vite mais plusieurs d'entre eux étaient épuisés et ils devaient alors s'arrêter pour récupérer leurs forces. Ils s'assirent tous à proximité d'un immense sapin pendant que les plus résistants formaient un cercle autour du groupe. Harry admit qu'ils s'étaient remarquablement organisés dans ce moment de crise.

- Personne ne nous poursuit, dit Hermione.

- Ils doivent continuer à s'en prendre au reste du train.

- Il y avait des morts dans votre wagon ? demanda Harry.

- Non, répondit Ginny. On s'était tous réfugié dans un compartiment.

- Pourquoi des gobelins ? s'exclama l'un des élèves. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais attaqués directement aux sorciers.

- Plus maintenant apparemment, répondit Harry en se relevant. Il faut continuer. Ne pas s'attarder.

- On ne sait pas où on va, dit Hermione. Attends un moment. Pointe au nord.

Une flèche montrant le nord apparut et elle la fit rapidement disparaître d'un geste de sa baguette.

- C'est par là, dit-elle en montrant une direction sur leur gauche.

Personne ne contesta et ils se remirent en route. Ils marchèrent longtemps et ne ralentirent pas le rythme. Ils n'étaient pas si loin du château, où tout du moins le croyaient ils, mais ils devaient faire des détours tellement certains passages étaient impraticables et résistaient à leurs efforts. Ils vérifiaient fréquemment qu'ils n'étaient pas poursuivis, et faisaient apparaître la boussole pour voir s'ils étaient toujours dans la bonne direction. Ils s'arrêtaient parfois pendant plusieurs minutes lorsque quelqu'un assurait avoir entendu des voix. Harry lui-même jura entendre des bruits de pas. Il espéra que les Mangemorts n'aient pas lâchés les bêtes rouges.

A présent, le soleil s'était complètement couché et la nuit se faisait de plus en plus noire. Ils n'y voyaient plus rien et tombaient fréquemment. Leur progression était horriblement lente. Heureusement, la pleine lune les aidait un peu mais ce n'était pas suffisant, surtout dans ce labyrinthe fait de ronces et de branches. Au bout d'un moment, Harry murmura :

- Lumos.

Un rayon de lumière perça les ténèbres et ils purent enfin voir ce qu'il y avait devant eux. D'autres l'imitèrent.

- Pas tous, chuchota-t-il. Il faut que certains gardent leurs baguettes prêtes au cas où. Mais sans lumière, on n'atteindra jamais le château.

- Mais s'ils nous repèrent ? demanda un élève.

- Il faut prendre ce risque.

Hermione fit de nouveau apparaître la boussole pour vérifier une nouvelle fois où aller, et ils reprirent leur route en déviant légèrement de direction. Après plus de trois heures de marche, ils grimpèrent une colline et aperçurent enfin le château, avec le lac qui brillait sous la pleine lune et la forêt interdite qui s'étendait face à eux. Tous poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement et se congratulèrent d'avoir échappé aux gobelins et autres créatures de Voldemort. Jamais la vision de Poudlard n'avait fait autant plaisir à Harry. Il était si massif. Si majestueux. Voldemort allait sûrement l'attaquer. Mais il ne le prendrait pas si facilement. Ce qu'Harry avait vu cet après-midi lui prouva une chose. Que tous n'étaient pas résignés. Les dix élèves n'avaient à aucun moment baissé les bras. Il savait que tous s'étaient comportés de la même manière dans le Poudlard Express. Ils se battraient en cas d'attaque du château. Et qui sait ? Peut-être parviendraient-ils à repousser Voldemort ?

Le superbe château semblait imprenable. Ses hautes tours semblaient les attendre et les protéger, tandis que de nombreuses lumières clignotaient à travers les fenêtres du château, comme autant de petites lucioles se reposant sur un gigantesque animal et mettant en garde quiconque de l'attaquer. Harry vit au loin le portail qui permettait d'entrer dans le parc. Il espéra qu'ils n'auraient plus d'ennuis et qu'ils l'atteindraient sans difficultés.


	11. Chapitre 11 Une rentrée mouvementée

Chapitre XI Une rentrée mouvementée

Ils se remirent en route et descendirent la pente, entrant de nouveau dans la forêt. Mais ils couraient presque à présent. Savoir qu'ils seraient bientôt en sécurité dans l'enceinte du château leur donnait des ailes. Harry trouvait qu'ils faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit, si les Mangemorts se trouvaient à proximité, ils les entendraient forcément. Mais il ne leur dit rien. Ils avaient passé trop de temps dans la forêt. Tous voulaient en sortir le plus vite possible. Un peu comme dans les souterrains, songea Harry, mais à une autre échelle. Ils coururent et quittèrent enfin la forêt. Ils étaient à quelques centaines de mètres du portail. Ils le voyaient. Mais il y avait d'autres formes postées devant. Des formes humaines. Leurs baguettes sorties. Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient à faire. Ils faisaient bien trop sombre. Ils attendirent, pointant leur baguette et se préparant à attaquer ou à fuir. Mais ils n'eurent à faire ni l'un ni l'autre. L'une des silhouettes, après avoir elle aussi hésitée, s'était finalement rapprochée d'eux et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment prêt, ils virent qu'il s'agissait d'un Auror. Ils baissèrent leur baguette avec bonheur et rejoignirent l'Auror avec soulagement. Rapidement, d'autres vinrent les accompagner jusqu'au portail.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda l'un d'eux. Il y a des blessés ?

- Non, tout le monde va bien, répondit Harry.

- Il y a encore des élèves dans la forêt ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il faudrait vérifier.

- Il faut attendre que la patrouille soit revenue avant d'en envoyer une autre, conseilla un autre Auror plus âgé. Venez. Allez vous mettre en sécurité.

Le groupe de jeunes sorciers le suivit et franchirent le lourd portail gardé par plusieurs sorciers. Ils sentirent lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le parc la puissance des sortilèges qui le gardait. Ils surent alors qu'ils ne risquaient plus rien. De nombreux Aurors se trouvaient dans le parc, entrant et sortant du château. Une activité intense semblait parcourir les lieux. Apparemment, tout les Aurors encore en vie, tous les sorciers de l'ancien Ministère, tous ceux qui luttaient contre Voldemort, semblaient se trouver à Poudlard. L'école était devenu l'ultime bastion qui luttait contre Voldemort. Dans tous le pays, c'était devenu un symbole. Les élèves traversèrent le parc plongé dans les ténèbres sous la protection de quelques sorciers. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin essoufflés devant le portail d'entrée où se trouvait Mac Gonagall qui discutait énergétiquement avec plusieurs Auror dont Maugrey. Lorsqu'elle vit les élèves approcher, elle descendit les marches et les accueillit avec bonheur.

- Vous êtes vivants, soupira-t-elle. Nous ne savions pas si vous aviez pu vous en sortir.

- Nous sommes les seuls à manquer ? demanda Hermione en montant les marches.

- Non, répondit gravement la directrice. Plus de trente élèves sont encore manquants.

- Quatre autres wagons se sont détachés dans la bataille après que les vôtres aient lâchés, grogna Maugrey en les rejoignant de son pas claudicant. Mais ils étaient plus près de Poudlard. Nous avons envoyé plusieurs Aurors pour les retrouver.

- Et ça n'a rien donné ? demanda Harry.

- Pas encore. Mais nous espérons qu'ils soient rapidement de retour.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le vaste hall d'entrée qui donnait sur la Grande Salle et qui bourdonnait d'une intense activité. De nombreux sorciers, professeurs, fantômes et préfets s'entretenaient gravement et circulaient dans tous les sens. Certains disparaissaient dans les étages, d'autres provenaient des souterrains. Jamais Harry n'avait vu Poudlard abriter autant de sorciers qui ne soient pas des élèves.

- Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils attaqueraient le Poudlard Express, dit Maugrey. Attaquer des élèves sorciers ! Ca ne lui rapporte rien !

- Sauf à créer un peu plus de terreur, répondit Harry. Comme vous nous l'aviez dit.

- Rentrer dans la salle, leur conseilla Mac Gonagall. Vous, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'une Serdaigle qui saignait, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle s'éloigna avec Maugrey en compagnie de plusieurs sorciers.

- Nous devrions consolider ces sortilèges tout de suite, conseilla Maugrey à Mac Gonagall en montrant d'un geste vague l'autre bout du parc.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. Occupez-vous en. Je vais voir où en est Schacklebolt.

Ils sortirent alors de leur champ de vision.

- Schacklebolt a survécu ! s'enthousiasma Harry. Il était présent au Manoir.

- Peut-être qu'il y a eu d'autres survivants, dit Hermione en prenant la main de Ron.

Harry hocha la tête et entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Ginny. Elle était exactement à l'opposé d'une Grande Salle de rentrée normale. Là où normalement tous les élèves étaient sagement assis à leurs tables respectives, attendant la fameuse cérémonie de répartition, les élèves se déplaçaient à présent entre les tables et parlaient fortement. Harry remarqua plusieurs Serdaigle et Poufsouffle assis à la table des Gryffondors. Et inversement. Tous étaient mélangés. Les appartenances aux différentes maisons n'étaient plus du tout respectées. L'activité était aussi intense que dans le hall.

- C'est comme si il n'y avait plus de maisons, remarqua Ron.

- Et Serpentard semble avoir disparu, fit remarquer Ginny en montrant la table des Serpentards qui étaient quasiment vide.

Apparemment, seuls quelques Serpentards avaient décidé de revenir à Poudlard. Ils devaient être à peine une vingtaine. Ils restaient isolés, à leur table, n'allant voir personne et personne n'allant les voir. Ils jetaient parfois de brefs coups d'œil en direction des autres tables. Les quatre Gryffondor continuèrent à marcher lentement dans la Grande Salle, regardant autour d'eux les élèves qui étaient présents. Rapidement, au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les têtes furent toutes tournées vers Harry. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent et s'approchèrent de lui. Et comme lors de la cérémonie en l'honneur des disparus de la bataille du Manoir et du Ministère, la foule d'élèves s'agglutina autour de Harry, l'encourageant et lui témoignant de leur soutien. Plusieurs lui tapèrent dans le dos amicalement, et l'invitèrent à venir s'asseoir auprès d'eux. Une grande partie des membres de l'AD était venu le voir.

- Tu es de plus en plus célèbre apparemment, sourit Ginny.

- Apparemment, répondit Harry en tentant d'apercevoir Neville.

Tous les quatre le cherchèrent aux différentes tables, puis ils l'aperçurent enfin, assis à la table des Serdaigles.

- Neville ! appela Harry en s'éloignant tant bien que mal de la foule d'élèves.

Neville tourna la tête et se leva. Il avait saigné légèrement au visage mais il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione.

- Ca va. C'est superficiel. Le sort m'a frôlé et il n'a fait quasiment aucun dégât. J'ai eu pas mal de chance. Et de votre côté ?

Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé après avoir atterri dans le wagon, leur fuite dans la forêt et leur arrivée à Poudlard.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont attaqué le Poudlard Express, dit Neville en secouant la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors où ils s'assirent à leurs places préférées.

- Maugrey non plus, répondit Ron. Ca ne rime à rien.

- Voldemort espère que Poudlard ferme, suggéra Harry. Il veut sûrement la capturer.

- Mais Maugrey pense que non, dit Ron. Et qu'est-ce que Voldemort ferait de Poudlard ?

- Peut-être qu'il veut y enseigner la magie noire. Pour de futurs Mangemorts.

Hermione approuva en hochant la tête.

- Et pour écraser définitivement toute résistance, compléta Harry.

- Il n'y a rien à manger, s'étonna Ginny en regardant la table désespérément vide.

Ils la regardèrent de manière étonnée.

- C'est juste que j'ai faim, s'excusa-t-elle. On a marché des heures dans ces bois.

- Ils attendent peut-être que tout le monde soit arrivé.

Ils observèrent de nouveau la Grande Salle. De nombreux élèves le regardaient encore et hochaient la tête lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard de Harry. Harry ne trouvait pas vraiment cela gênant mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter toute cette reconnaissance. Il tourna la tête et vit entrer dans la salle plusieurs professeurs. Mais Hagrid était absent. Néanmoins, il aperçut Mac Gonagall marcher d'un pas décidé vers la table des professeurs, probablement afin de prendre la parole. En effet, elle se plaça à l'extrémité de la salle, face à tous les élèves, sortit sa baguette et fit retentir quelques détonations afin de faire taire le brouhaha incessant qui régnait dans la salle. Rapidement, les élèves se turent et regardèrent fixement Mac Gonagall, le visage sérieux.

- Nous sommes toujours sans aucune nouvelle des élèves manquants, déclara-t-elle sombrement.

Un murmure de colère gronda dans la salle.

- Mais nous n'abandonnons pas les recherches et nous avons encore de l'espoir. Néanmoins, nous ne pourrons faire aucune répartition ce soir. Les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment. C'est pour quoi je vais vous demander à tous de regagner vos dortoirs.

Cette fois-ci, les élèves protestèrent énergiquement et refusèrent de se taire lorsque Mac Gonagall fit de nouveau retentir quelques détonations.

- On n'ira pas se coucher tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, cria un Serdaigle de septième année.

- On restera ici tant qu'on n'aura pas de nouvelles d'eux, ajouta un autre au fond de la salle.

Tous les élèves approuvèrent bruyamment et se levèrent d'un seul coup, comme pour montrer qu'ils resteraient plantés dans la Grande Salle toute la nuit s'il le faut. Harry suivit le mouvement. Il n'avait de toute façon pas la tête à aller se coucher. Il voulait rester ici à parler avec les autres.

- C'est inutile de rouspéter, commença Mac Gonagall. Vous devez …

Mais elle du bientôt s'arrêter quand elle se rendit compte que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle s'approcha alors de deux autres professeurs et leur donna quelques instructions. Ceux-ci approuvèrent et sortirent leur baguette. Ils firent disparaître les quatre tables d'un geste et comme lorsque Harry était en troisième année, la Grande Salle fut recouverte de matelas. Mac Gonagall reprit alors la parole.

- Vous dormirez ici mais je veux que personne ne quitte la salle, dit-elle sévèrement.

Elle sortit alors de la Grande Salle. Mais personne n'était disposé à dormir. Et s'assurer à ce que tous les élèves se couchent était bien le cadet des soucis des professeurs et des Aurors. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le hall et laissèrent les élèves seuls à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, qui furent surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle la directrice avait abandonné.

- On a le temps de parler au moins, déclara Hermione en se retournant vers les autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry à Neville. Après que tu m'ais fait entré dans le wagon ?

- Je suis retourné à l'avant, commença Neville avec excitation. Il y avait des gobelins qui étaient montés dans les wagons.

- A l'arrière aussi, compléta Hermione. Sur des bêtes rouges.

- On a réussi à en repousser mais il y en avait toujours plus qui arrivaient. Et on n'était pas assez nombreux. Et puis à un moment le train a accéléré et on a réussi à les semer.

- Sûrement quand tous les wagons de queue se sont détachés, dit sombrement Ron. Mais au moins ça vous a permis de vous en sortir.

- C'est ce que je me suis dis. J'étais certain qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'arrière.

- Et après ?

- Donc on les a semé, et on est arrivé peu de temps après à Pré-au-Lard.

- L'armée de Voldemort n'a pas suivi ?

- Non, ils n'ont pas osé aller jusqu'au village. Il y avait pas mal d'Aurors qui nous attendaient.

- J'espère que ça ne va pas provoquer la fermeture de l'école, s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Neville. Regarde autour de toi. Les élèves n'ont jamais été aussi unis. Ils se sont tous battus dans le train.

- Nous aussi, dit Hermione.

- Même des premières années. Ils lançaient des sorts inutiles, mais ils faisaient quand même quelque chose. Tous se battront si l'école est attaquée.

- Les premières années seront sûrement renvoyés chez eux.

- Mais pas les plus âgés, affirma Neville. Je suis sûr qu'ils resteront.

- Vous avez eu des pertes ? demanda Harry.

Le visage de Neville parut soudain plus sombre.

- Cinq sont morts. Deux sorciers. Les Mangemorts nous arrosaient de sorts depuis l'extérieur. C'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus de victimes.

- Et les autres ?

- Deux Serdaigles. Et une Serpentard. Une fille de troisième année.

Ron jura et Harry regarda en direction de la table des Serpentards. Certains étaient quand même revenus à Poudlard. Malgré les risques. Malgré l'appartenance à une maison à laquelle était collée une réputation de magie noire. Et ils avaient commencé à payer leur tribut à la guerre.

- Ils ne devraient pas rester à l'écart, dit-il en les montrant d'un geste de tête. Ils sont à Poudlard comme nous.

Personne ne répondit. Apparemment, ils ne souhaitaient pas plus que ça voir des Serpentard à leur table après une attaque de Mangemorts. Aucun élève ne jetait un regard en direction d'eux et ils évitaient soigneusement leur table. Harry n'aimait pas ce genre de comportement.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet de conversation.

- Minuit passé, répondit Ron en regardant sa montre. Et je serais incapable de m'endormir.

- Moi non plus, affirma Neville. Et je pense qu'on pourrait parler des …

- Pas maintenant, le coupa brusquement Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que plusieurs les écoutaient.

- On en parlera plus tard. Quand il y aura moins de monde, dit-il plus bas.

- Désolé, s'excusa Neville. C'est juste que, de savoir qu'on a le moyen de le vaincre, ça donne envie de commencer maintenant.

- On va commencer à faire des recherches, mais pas dès ce soir.

- OK. Je comprends, répondit Neville.

- Tu n'en parleras pas à ta grand-mère ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais pas le crier sur les toits.

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler des Horcruxes au centre de la Grande Salle avec des élèves qui entendraient tout. Et il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Leur fuite dans la forêt l'avait épuisé.

- Mais comment on va s'organiser ? demanda Ginny. On assistera aux cours ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Pour …

Il se rendit compte que quelques Poufsouffles passaient régulièrement à côté d'eux et il se leva.

- Venez, dit-il aux autres. On va se mettre dans un coin de la salle.

Ils approuvèrent et ils se mirent tout au fond de la Grande Salle, là où se trouvaient le moins de monde. Et ils pouvaient voir facilement qui venait. Ils s'assirent sur les matelas et Hermione lança un Assurdiato afin d'être certaine que personne ne les entende.

- Je voulais juste vous dire ce qu'on va faire en gros, poursuivit Harry. On verra en détail un autre jour. On va assister aux cours pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Mais on va chercher des cachettes possibles en même temps.

- Tu penses qu'il y a des espions de Voldemort dans l'école ? demanda Neville.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Donc on doit avoir un comportement normal.

- Il faudrait se donner une durée maximale, suggéra Hermione. Combien de temps on se donne au plus pour trouver la cachette ?

- L'ennui, c'est qu'on n'a aucune piste, dit Ron. Ca peut prendre des mois. Ou bien toute une année.

- Il faudra faire moins que ça. Je ne sais pas si Voldemort laissera Poudlard tranquille pendant un an, répondit Harry. Il faudra vraiment se dépêcher. Je pensais aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. On y trouverait peut-être des indices.

- Il a été occupé par Mac Gonagall, dit Ginny.

- Non, affirma Neville. Ma grand-mère l'a apprit. Elle n'a pas changé son bureau. Il est à la même place qu'avant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Peut-être par respect pour Dumbledore, supposa Neville. Ou alors elle n'aime pas être en haut d'une tour.

- En tout cas, ça nous arrange, dit Harry. Il faudra aller faire un tour dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible.

Et alors que Harry ne voulait pas parler des Horcruxes, ils passèrent des heures à en discuter, élaborant un plan un peu plus précis mais ne voyant pas par où commencer à chercher. Le bureau de Dumbledore n'était qu'une idée, mais Harry doutait quand même qu'ils y trouvent quelque chose. Si Dumbledore avait une idée sur la cachette d'un autre Horcruxe, il l'aurait dit à Harry. Il était au moins sûr de ça.

Il était environ deux heures du matin et l'agitation avait fortement diminué dans la Grande Salle depuis l'arrivée de Harry. Plusieurs élèves dormaient et d'autres étaient seulement couchés sur les matelas, à fixer le plafond enchanté. Les cinq Gryffondors commençaient eux aussi à s'assoupir et tentaient de retrouver quelques forces en prévision des journées suivantes. Ils allaient enfin s'endormir quand ils furent brutalement tirés hors de leur rêverie. Un bruit important s'élevait dans le hall d'entrée. Ce bruit se rapprochait sans cesse et sortait les élèves de leur torpeur les uns après les autres. Harry n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait que c'était des cris de joie, ce qui le changeait un peu des hurlements de peur des dernières heures.

Rapidement, les élèves se levèrent et s'approchèrent du hall d'entrée. Et Harry aperçut enfin la source de ce vacarme lorsque le groupe de personnes passa devant les portes ouvertes. Il s'agissait des élèves manquants. Ils avaient enfin été retrouvés. Après des heures de recherche. Ils furent rejoints par leurs amis qui sortaient de plus en plus nombreux de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs Aurors et Mac Gonagall se tenaient non loin et semblaient ravis. A présent, ils n'attendaient plus personne. Tous étaient là. Harry s'approcha de Maugrey pour en attendre un peu plus.

- Vous les avez retrouvé ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Comme tu peux le voir, grogna Maugrey.

- On dirait que ça ne vous plaît pas.

- Deux Aurors et dix élèves sont morts le jour de la rentrée. Donc non, ça ne me plaît pas.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, affirma Harry.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, vous ne devrez jamais quitter le château. Même pas pendant les vacances. La démonstration que Voldemort a faite aujourd'hui nous a suffi.

- Je suis d'accord, confirma Harry. Et à présent, vous resterez à Poudlard ?

- Non Potter. Je fais partie de ceux qui iront en mission à l'extérieur. Je ne pourrai pas être là très souvent. Il reste beaucoup de choses à faire. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille inspecter les nouvelles protections. On se reverra peut-être un autre jour Potter.

- Bonne chance, dit Harry.

- Fais attention.

Et il partit de sa démarche claudicante et l'instant d'après, il était sorti du château. Harry se retourna vers Neville, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Je ne serais pas contre quelques heures de sommeil, dit-il en baillant longuement.

- Je suis d'accord, affirma Ron. Surtout maintenant que tout le monde est là.

Ils retournèrent de nouveau dans la Grande Salle puis se couchèrent sur les matelas. Rapidement, de nombreux élèves les imitèrent sauf ceux qui venaient de revenir et qui étaient tous allés à l'infirmerie afin de vérifier s'ils allaient bien.

- Bonne nuit, leur dit Neville.

Et ils s'endormirent immédiatement.

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir dormi tout au plus une petite heure lorsqu'il se réveilla. La Grande Salle était baignée de lumière par le soleil levé depuis quelques heures. Mais il était tellement fatigué que ça ne l'avait pas vraiment gêné. Il était presque midi. Il regarda autour de lui en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les remettre en ordre. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient déjà levés mais d'autres dormaient encore à poings fermés. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi qu'il l'aurait voulu. Les matelas de la Grande Salle n'étaient pas aussi confortables que les lits à baldaquins des dortoirs. Il regarda ses amis qui se réveillaient eux aussi. Hermione était encore tendrement enlacée avec Ron. Neville était déjà debout et parlait à voix basse à des Gryffondors que Harry avait vaguement aperçu la veille. Rapidement, les quatre Gryffondors se levèrent.

- On sort de la Grande Salle ? proposa Harry.

- On ne mange pas ?

- Il faut sûrement attendre que tous les élèves se soient levés. Autant sortir.

Ils traversèrent la salle et entrèrent dans le hall. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et donnait sur le parc ensoleillé. Ils sortirent afin de faire un tour autour du lac et de se réveiller un peu car aucun d'eux n'avait bien dormi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on prévoit pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.

- Il va sûrement y avoir la cérémonie de répartition, répondit Hermione.

- Et après ?

- Il va déjà falloir retrouver toutes nos affaires, remarqua Ginny. Ou en récupérer d'autres.

- Et il est déjà plus de midi, dit Harry en regardant le soleil haut dans le ciel. Je ne pense pas qu'on aura le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il s'interrompit quand il vit Neville s'approcher d'eux. Il les rejoignit sous l'arbre près du lac qu'ils aimaient tant.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu sortir, dit-il. Vous faites quoi ?

- On aimerait bien aller manger, répondit Harry.

- Alors venez. Presque tout le monde est debout. Ils ne vont pas tarder à faire réapparaître les tables.

Ils se levèrent difficilement du sol frais si confortable et se remirent en route.

- La cérémonie de répartition se fera juste après, leur indiqua Neville.

- Elle n'est pas prévue pour ce soir ?

- Ils ont changé. Et puis, avec tout ce qui se passe, il risque d'y avoir plus d'imprévus que de prévus.

Ils étaient arrivés près de la volée de marche permettant d'entrer dans le hall.

- Au fait, ils ont prévenu nos familles qu'on allait bien ? demanda Ron.

- Un Auror m'a dit qu'ils s'en occupent depuis hier soir. Depuis que les premiers élèves sont rentrés. Pour vous, ça prendra un peu plus de temps.

- Maman doit être morte d'inquiétude, affirma Ginny.

- Tous les parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude, compléta Hermione. Et ça se comprend.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui avait retrouvée ses quatre grandes tables, une pour chaque maison. Plusieurs Aurors se trouvaient à l'intérieur, et Harry aperçut le minuscule professeur Flitwick.

- Nous nous verrons lundi, lui dit-il de sa petite voix flûtée.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Apparemment, peu d'élèves d'autres maisons s'y trouvaient, à la différence de la veille. Ils s'étaient à peine assis que des plats succulents apparurent simultanément sur les quatre tables ainsi que sur celle des professeurs qui était quasiment vide. Rapidement, les assiettes furent remplies et tous mangèrent avidement, réduisant les conversations à néant. Seul des bruits de mastication et des soupirs de bien-être s'élevaient de la Grande Salle.

- Vous savez où logent tous les Aurors ? demanda Harry.

- Dans des ailes inoccupées, répondit Hermione. Le château est peu occupé. D'après l'Histoire de Poudlard, il existe de nombreuses pièces aussi grandes que des salles communes qui ne sont pas utilisées dans le château.

- Je pensais, est-ce que tu n'aurais rien lu à propos d'une salle secrète dans ce livre ?

- J'y ai aussi pensé, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. S'il y a une salle secrète, elle est sûrement très secrète.

Harry soupira et reporta son attention vers son assiette, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir trouver la cachette de l'Horcruxe. Vers le milieu du repas, Mac Gonagall ainsi que le reste du corps enseignant entra dans la salle et rejoignit leur table. Parmi les nouveaux professeurs, Harry en vit un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était juste derrière Mac Gonagall et parlait calmement à Slughorn. Il avait les cheveux noirs, de la taille de ceux de Sirius remarqua douloureusement Harry. Il était vêtu d'une superbe cape noire qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds et le recouvrait entièrement malgré la chaleur. Sa démarche était digne, et contrastait nettement avec celle de Slughorn qui se dandinait légèrement pour avancer. Harry ne pu pas apercevoir distinctement ses yeux, il lui sembla qu'ils étaient marrons, mais il vit dans son regard que c'était une personne qui avait connu de nombreuses épreuves et avait connu des choses que le commun des sorciers ne verrait jamais. Il croisa imperceptiblement le regard de Harry puis revint rapidement sur Slughorn, si vite que Harry se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment vu.

Se demandant qui était cette homme qui avait osé accepter le poste maudit de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il observa le mystérieux inconnu gravir les marches menant à la table et s'asseoir à gauche de Mac Gonagall.

- Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda Harry aux autres en montrant le nouveau professeur.

- Jamais vu, répondit Ron.

Ginny, Hermione et Neville secouèrent la tête. Apparemment, d'autres élèves se demandaient qui était cet homme qui allait bientôt être leur nouveau professeur.

- Mac Gonagall l'annoncera sûrement, déclara Ginny.

Et en effet, à la fin du repas, lorsque tout eurent fini de manger et de boire, la directrice se leva et obtint le silence rapidement. Cela était bizarre de voir Mac Gonagall faire ce que Harry avait toujours considéré comme étant le travail de Dumbledore.

« Les choses changent. » se dit-il en reportant son attention sur la directrice.

- Nous voilà réunis pour une nouvelle année, déclara-t-elle. Une année qui risque d'être sensiblement différente des précédentes. Comme vous l'avez sûrement tous appris, j'ai pris le poste de directrice de Poudlard et j'ai mis en place de nombreux changements, particulièrement après la disparition récente du Ministère. Comme vous vous en apercevrez rapidement, des règles très strictes seront mises en place et ceux qui ne les respectent pas seront sanctionnés avec la plus extrême sévérité.

La façon dont elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase allait sûrement dissuader les plus téméraires de transgresser ces règles.

- Je regrette de devoir commencer comme cela, surtout après la rentrée catastrophique que nous venons de connaître, mais il en va de votre sécurité et de celle de l'école. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre aucune baisse de vigilance.

Harry remarque que plusieurs Aurors étaient fermement stationnés à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Cette année semblait devoir être très différente des autres.

- Tout d'abord, tous les Aurors encore en activité stationneront ici, et leur quartier général sera désormais Poudlard. En cas de problème grave, vous pourrez donc toujours trouver de l'aide mais ils devront effectuer de nombreuses missions et je ne veux pas que vous leur fassiez perdre votre temps. Ils seront ici pour assurer votre sécurité donc c'est à vous de les aider à ce que tout se passe pour le mieux. De nombreux sortilèges protègent les entrées du château, et je tiens bien à préciser toutes, dit-elle en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

Plusieurs élèves qui avaient l'habitude d'emprunter des passages secrets furent soudain mal à l'aise.

- Vous devrez donc formellement éviter d'avoir l'audace de croire que vous pourrez les franchir. Ils sont là pour vous protéger et non pour vous gêner. De même, il sera interdit de circuler dans les couloirs seuls ou à deux. Et personne ne sera autorisé à quitter les salles communes, et cela après 21h. J'ai informé Mr Rusard d'être particulièrement vigilant sur ce point. Et je compte sur vous pour être les plus prudents possibles.

Harry se dit que ces sortilèges allaient sûrement l'ennuyer dans ses recherches, mais Mac Gonagall l'autoriserait sans doute à faire ce qu'il a à faire pour peu qu'il lui explique qu'il fait la mission de Dumbledore. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit la directrice. Il se força à l'écouter.

- Un nouveau cours aura lieu dès cette semaine. Il s'agit, comme vous le savez, des Cours Pratiques de Combat.

Un murmure s'éleva de la Grande Salle, tous les élèves attendant d'en savoir plus, particulièrement après l'attaque du Poudlard Express.

- Ces cours ont toute leur raison d'être, en raison des évènements récents. Et je comprends votre impatience à vouloir vous protéger. Il s'agira principalement d'un approfondissement des cours de Sortilèges et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, en se concentrant sur leur aspect pratique. Ce n'est absolument pas un enseignement à visée théorique. Le but est de vous apprendre à vous défendre rapidement contre tout type de menace et de contre attaquer. Vous devrez également être capable d'identifier la menace et de réagir en conséquence. Evidemment, le contenu de ce cours variera entre les années. Mais on vous l'expliquera plus en détail lorsque le moment sera venu. Je m'occuperai des premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Le professeur Flitwick assurera les cours des quatrièmes et cinquièmes années. Et le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se chargera des sixièmes et septièmes années.

De nombreuses têtes fixèrent alors l'homme qui se trouvait à la gauche de la directrice, particulièrement les sixièmes et septièmes années.

- Je vous présente donc votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Tepor Fitius.

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête en direction des élèves mais aucun n'applaudit comme cela était le cas lors des années précédentes. Harry essayait de ne pas accorder d'attention à l'apparence, mais il trouva que ce Tepor Fitius était sympathique. Même si sympathique n'était pas ce qui lui allait le mieux. Plutôt efficace. Harry était certain que c'était un excellent professeur. Même si Maugrey, avec qui il avait eu la même impression, s'était révélé être un Mangemort.

- Il a accepté spontanément ce poste et j'espère que vous lui ferez tous un excellent accueil.

Plusieurs élèves murmurèrent mais ce bourdonnement s'évanouit rapidement lorsque Mac Gonagall reprit la parole.

- Je ne vous cache pas le fait que Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait, en cours d'année, attaquer l'école.

Cette fois-ci, les élèves ne prirent plus la précaution de murmurer et parlèrent carrément à voix haute à leurs voisins.

- Et même si tout a été fait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, poursuivit-elle en haussant la voix, c'est une possibilité qu'il faut envisager. L'ensemble de corps enseignant et des Aurors n'est pas encore décidé sur la marche à suivre en cas d'attaque, mais soyez certains que vous serez informés lorsque nous aurons pris notre décision.

La porte au fond de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et le professeur Chourave entra en tenant dans ses mains un tabouret sur lequel se tenait le Choixpeau magique. Elle alla le poser devant la table des professeurs.

- Nous allons maintenant procéder à la cérémonie de répartition, annonça Mac Gonagall. Mais je voudrais insister sur un point. Et je m'adresse à toutes les années.

Elle s'avança en direction du tabouret et fit apparaître un long rouleau de parchemin contenant le nom des premières années.

- La séparation entre les maisons n'a plus réellement lieu d'être. Pas avec les événements actuels. Nous ne devons surtout pas nous diviser, mais au contraire rester unis si nous voulons survivre. Comme vous le savez, la compétition de Quidditch est annulée. Pour des raisons de sécurité. Nous annulons également le tournoi des Quatre Maisons.

Personne ne protesta. Le silence dans la Grande Salle était complet.

- Nous l'avons décidé après de nombreuses réflexions mais nous pensons que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Nous devons travailler en commun. Vous devez oublier les rivalités entre maisons, et particulièrement avec celle des Serpentards, dont vingt anciens élèves sont venus. Je ne veux donc voir aucune rivalité entre vous. Néanmoins, par tradition, le décompte des points sera encore effectué et les sabliers fonctionneront toujours mais cela n'aura aucune conséquence sur la coupe car elle ne sera pas attribuée à une maison en particulier, mais aux quatre maisons. La coupe sera en permanence dans cette salle, à la place actuelle du Choixpeau afin que vous n'oubliiez pas que vous vivez tous sous le même toit et que vous êtes tous sous la même menace.

Elle déplia le long parchemin et s'apprêta à le lire.

- Je vais maintenant demander aux premières années de se lever, puis je les appellerai afin qu'ils soient répartis.

Et lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, une déchirure apparut sur le Choixpeau. Celui commença à déclamer sa chanson.

- _Il y a déjà de nombreuses années,_

_Lorsque vous n'étiez même pas nés,_

_Un garçon me mit sur sa tête,_

_Il est devenu aujourd'hui une véritable bête,_

_Ne respectant rien ni personne,_

_Il a perdu ce qui faisait de lui un homme,_

_A présent, c'est une menace,_

_A laquelle il nous faut faire face,_

_Et pour combattre tous ces dangers,_

_Vous ne devrez pas être divisés,_

_Si vous voulez rester en vie,_

_Il vous faudra être unis,_

_Il n'y a donc plus vraiment de raison,_

_De vous séparer entre différentes maisons,_

_Néanmoins vous serez répartis une nouvelle fois,_

_Afin que nos traditions ne s'éteignent pas,_

_Mais n'ayez pas peur,_

_Trouvez le courage au fond de votre cœur,_

_Et si vous croyez à l'amitié et à la bonté,_

_Vous arriverez à le terrasser._

Lorsque le Choixpeau se tu, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés d'un seul bloc comme pour prouver au Choixpeau que ses instructions étaient suivies à la lettre, et qu'ils resteraient unis.

- Au moins, son point de vue est clair, fit remarquer Ron pendant qu'il applaudissait avec les autres.

- Et il a parlé de Voldemort, ajouta Harry qui avait du mal à se faire entendre en raison du bruit assourdissant que faisaient les élèves. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait être au courant de quelque chose ?

- Ca m'étonnerait, répondit Hermione. C'est un chapeau ensorcelé par les créateurs. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait des informations sur Voldemort.

Le bruit diminua et la directrice leva le parchemin devant ses yeux et dit d'une voix forte :

- Adelie Atras !

Une petite fille s'approcha timidement du tabouret, plaça le Choixpeau sur la tête, puis après qu'il eut crié « Serpentard », elle se dirigea vers la table comprenant le moins d'élèves. Mais tous les élèves de toutes les tables applaudirent.

- Au moins, les conseils du Choixpeau auront servi à quelque chose, dit Harry.

Et la répartition se poursuivit, et chaque élève était bruyamment applaudi par l'ensemble de l'école, quelle que soit la maison. Harry se demanda néanmoins combien de temps cela allait durer. Finalement, le dernier première année fut envoyé à Serdaigle, et le professeur Chourave reprit le Choixpeau et quitta la Grande Salle.

- Nous allons maintenant distribuer les emplois du temps, annonça Mac Gonagall.

Les différents professeurs se répartirent dans la salle afin de distribuer les emplois du temps à tous les élèves. Lorsqu'il eut reçu le sien, Harry vit que les Cours Pratiques de Combat seraient le samedi après-midi. Dans une semaine, il serait fixé sur l'utilité de ces cours. Pendant qu'il lisait le reste de son emploi du temps, la directrice s'approcha de lui. Elle baissa la voix en s'assurant qu'aucun élève ne puisse l'entendre.

- Mr Potter, est-ce que vous êtes au courant que vous pourrez assister aux réunions de l'Ordre ?

- Non, s'exclama Harry.

- Maintenant, vous l'êtes. J'en prends la tête et je pense que vous pourrez assister aux différentes réunions. Cela vous intéresse ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et nous, demanda Neville.

Mac Gonagall fit une grimace, montrant clairement son désaccord.

- Ils vont m'accompagner pour accomplir la mission que m'a laissée Dumbledore. Ils peuvent venir, assura Harry.

- Comme vous voulez, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'insister sur le fait que ces réunions devront rester secrètes.

- Evidemment, répondit Harry. Elles auront lieu où ?

- Dans le château. Nous avons aménagé une pièce afin de nous retrouver en secret. Je vous informerai de la prochaine réunion.

Harry approuva et Mac Gonagall les laissa afin de rejoindre les troisièmes années de Gryffondors.

- Ca peut toujours être intéressant.

Ils se levèrent tous les cinq et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, ils virent Rusard.

- Tous les élèves doivent regagner leurs salles communes afin de retrouver leurs affaires.

- Et si elles ont été détruites ? demanda Ron.

- L'école vous en prêtera. Et dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, grogna-t-il.

- Il ne s'arrange pas, murmura Ginny en se dirigeant vers l'escalier menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à tenter de retrouver les affaires leur appartenant et qui avait été pu être sauvés, et Harry vit avec bonheur que sa chouette avait survécu à l'attaque. Elle se trouvait sur une poutre en haut de la salle, et vola près de Harry quand elle le vit arriver. Elle semblait aussi heureuse que son maître de se retrouver. Il la caressa doucement, puis la ramena à la volière. Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin récupéré chacun tous les livres, plumes et parchemins dont ils avaient besoin pour l'année, il était huit heures du soir. Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent se coucher rapidement afin de profiter des lits. Ils passèrent une nuit nettement plus confortable que la précédente.


End file.
